Everything has purpose
by 14fox
Summary: He died before his time, so they gave him a new chance. on his way he will pick up more than few pieces of broken hearts, see how celebrity world is turned upside down! "Let's give them a hell of ride!" (WARNING! Swearing, slow proceeding and has OCs. Don't like? DON'T READ!)
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my ocs. Skip beat belongs to it's rightful owners. Enjoy!**

 **~O~**

 _'I used to wonder, if dying would hurt. Now I have an answer...'_

 _' **YES!** YES IT DOES HURT!'_

It was my 19 birthday, and I was walking home from my part time-job, family restaurant I worked at. I lived alone, so I didn't need to wonder if someone was waiting for me.

My blond hair was pointing in every (in)possible direction and had some left-overs in it. I had been cleaning tables, when some kid had thrown their food at me... And that damn brat had good aim...

My brown eyes were slightly red from being awake whole last night to read for an exam. I wasn't too bright when it come to school, so I had to put in everything I got when exams rolled around...

In other words, I was a loser. I didn't have friends, or too close ones at least. I did have people talk to at work, and my teachers didn't hate me... Much... To my parents and family I was one big disappointment, even if I tried really hard not to be one.

Anyway, I was walking on the sideway of a road next to a freezing river, when a drunk came from behind a corner. The guy was running as fast as drunk can and he looked like the Death itself was chasing him. He didn't look where he was going. I didn't react fast enough, and he crashed into me.

Now, I wasn't very well build guy to begin with, and I was tired as hell, so even less would have gotten me to falling to my ass. So, when the guy crashed, I was sent flying in to river. Water was ice cold, for it was end of October, and it felt like I was being stabbed by million knifes.

River was really deep, and I felt myself sinking deeper every second. I tried to swim to surface, but my limbs didn't listen to me.

I just sunk deeper as my eyelids become heavier. I gave a bitter smile.

 _'So, a pathetic loser gets a lame dead? Fuck you, whoever planned my fate.'_

I remembered clearly how my co-worker had said today, that I had the worst luck in the world, and I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

 _'This sucks, dying on my own birthday... I always knew someone up there hated me, but seriously? I don't want to die, not when I still haven't read the end ofthe Skip Beat manga!'_

Aaaand then, everything went dark.

~O~

When I next time woke up, I was met by sight of white space. . . . And an old woman staring at my face?

"What the?! Who the hell are you, old hag?!"

All I got from that was a bump on my head.

"Ow! What the hell, old hag!?" Reaction was immediate.

"Stop calling me old hag! I'm not THAT old looking! I decide to give you another chance to live, and that's all thanks I get?! Honestly younger people these days. . ." Last part was mumbled, but I heard it any way.

Feeling little ashamed of my actions, (to my defence, it was completely normal reaction) I sighed and rose my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I'm not usually like that, but I just died, so what you expect? But lets start over; Hi, my name is Roy. Would you kindly tell me who you are or where I am?"

Woman raised a brown at sudden chance of attitude, but got over it and smiled brightly. She had black ropes with a hood and white hair and her face was wrinkled. And had a pair of bright red eyes.

"My, my, now that's better! And I forgive you. After all, it kind of is my fault that your in here. . . Anyway! I'm the one you people call 'Reaper' or death god, shinikami, what suits you best, and the space we are in now, is between life and dead. Only Death God, which is me, and angels can come and go in and out as we please. Souls, like yours, can only come and go if Death God wishes so."

"Ah, okay, so now wh- WAIT A SEC! What do you mean, **_'this is kind of my fault'_?! ** ARE YOU FUCKING SAYING YOU PULLED YUSUKE UREMESHI* ON ME?!"

"Ahaha, well... I just may, MAY, have taken your soul _accidentally_ instead of that drunk man... I'm terribly sorry! But what can I say!? It's not my fault you looked like him to me!" Was her sheepish answer.

"How, **in the name of everything that has a pulse** , do I look ANYTHING like that guy?! Ever heard about glasses?!" I yelled, feeling seriously offended and furious. I was QUIT sure I didn't even drink last time I checked.

"Ah, I need to get myself a helper, ("DON'T IGNORE ME!") said boss what ever he wants. There is millions angels, so why the hell do I have to work alone?! It's annoying to deal with so many miss hits every fourth second! And glasses would do good too..."

"... Just how usual this is?" Yeah, that's the only thing I got out. If I could, I was sure I would be sweatdroping.

"... It started about three centuries ago. You know, maybe I should have done something about this some time ago..."

"Yes. You definitely should have. But anyway, what's going to happen to me?" I asked, while sitting in Indian style in the white space. _'Cool, I'm floating!'_

"Well, since I fished your soul before you were sent to be judged by boss, I have to sent you into another life. So if you have anything in mind, speak up."

"Well, for one, I want to stay as a dude thank you very much..." I growl out, I like my gender. And I mean no offence to anyone. "And well...Hmm, is it possible to be reborn in anime?" I asked jokingly. Hey, a guy can dream right?

"Yes, it's actually easier than being reborn in other university, for example. I can just use some manga book as portal, instead of MAKING one, which bye the way, takes lots of energy."

"Oh, I see, then- Hey wait, a sec! It's possible?! Can I be reborn in Skip beat?!" I think my eyes were sparkling.

"Uhmm, yes, it is possible. . . Was that your wish? To be born in Skip beat?" Really, I could swear that I saw her sweat drop just then... Meh, whatever!

I nodded my head in speed of light. Reaper looked amazed that my head didn't fly off.

"Well, hope we won't see too soon." The world went black for me.

 _'Let's see how this will come out. Watch out LME, I'm coming!'_ And that's how it all started.

~O~

Haruka Akiyama would have never, not in million years thought that she, the world's most unluckiest woman, would be giving birth to her first child in the age of eighteen. Not that she wasn't happy, no, she was happiest than she had ever been.

It started off from close friendship with her best friend Daichi, father of this child, and over years it had turned into a sincere love. Daichi was three years older, and both of their families seemed to hate each others without any real reason.

Haruka was fairly normal looking, short woman. Her figure was hourglass shaped and her eyes were pitch black. Only thing that made her stand out, was her hair. It was flaming RED, like flames. And it was her natural hair colour, which was rather unnatural since she was full-blooded Japanese. It had given her plenty of not-so-wanted-attention through the years.

Haruka was a very stubborn, short tempered and strong woman.

Daichi was tall by his built, had brown hair and forest green eyes. He was very kind, positive and patient man. Daichi didn't speak much, leading many to think he was mute or just rude. Both which weren't true. Daichi just didn't see talking too important, and this always caused misunderstandings.

Young pair had only realized their feelings in the University, and last year had been married against their families wishes. (Bah, like they cared about those old timers.)

And that's how we are here, in _(Random name of hospital),_ where Haruka was giving birth while particularly crushing her husbands hand... ( How Daichi wasn't the one, who was screaming his head off in pure agony, we'll never know...)

Nurses and the doctor were impressed by how Daichi hadn't fainted or panicked, like new fathers usually did. He had just calmly supported his wife by holding her hand, as she screamed him half-deaf. (And let me say, that Haruka had a very, VERY good lugs...)

After many painful hours, there was wail of a new born baby. It was finally over.

The doctor came to over to couple, baby in his arms and gentle smile on his face.

"Congratulations Mister And Miss Akiyama, you have a healthy baby boy." Giving infant to it's parents, doctor left the room for a while, to give the couple some privacy.

As soon as Haruka had her new baby boy in her arms, her normal scowl turned into a beautiful smile. Those usually cold black eyes turned into warm in second. Infant's eyelashes stirred and they slowly showed bright jade green eyes. The boy had same red hair as his mother, making him look like a tiny elf.

"He has my hair and your eyes, isn't this great?" She smiled as infant giggled and tried to crap some of her waist long hair. Daichi smirked at that, before gently smiling at the scene in front of him.

"It will be even greater, if he won't have your temper." His deep voice was particularly purring with pride, and Haruka could only laugh. To him, her laughter sounded like bells, while someone else would have described it as knife being dragged against a plait.

"Hahaha, that's true. I don't think you can handle two volcanos at once. Thought, even if turns out to be like me, I will love him no less." He smiled at that, it was for both of them. There was no way they wouldn't love him, this was their son, and no one's else's.

"What do you want to name him?" Daichi asked. When his wife gave a very confused look, he rolled his eyes but explained anyways.

"We agreed, that if it was girl, I would name her and if it was a boy, you would name him. I certainly hope he will have better memory than yours." Last segment was just teasing and his wife only huffed, with red cheeks. She really had forgotten.

"Okay, lets see. . ." She had absolutely terrible naming sense and they both new it, but she was determined to prove him (and herself) wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

". . . You're sure, you want to name him?" Daichi finally asked after long silence. He would have swore he saw the baby giving his mother a dead banned look.

Then Haruka snapped fingers of her free right hand.

"I got it! Ryo, written like 'reality'! To remain me that he is our son." Haruka looked proud, that for once, she had come up with a good name.

Daichi couldn't say anything at that, it was a nice name. And actually made sense. (And it wasn't something like the first suggestions... He still wondered how she came up with 'Shinigami'...)

"Hmm, Ryo Akiyama... I like the sound of that. Good job!" Daichi said as he ruffled his wife's beautiful hair. Haruka giggled, amused by her husband's playfulness. There was a yawn and they both looked at their son, who was now dubbed as Ryo. Haruka let her own yawn escape when she looked at Ryo, everything catching up to her.

The doctor came and took baby from tired mother's arms and gave him to nurse who took him to nursery. Daichi looked at his wife, who's head was already dropping. He smiled and kissed Haruka's forehead.

"It's fine now. Sleep Haru. You've deserved it. I'll stay here until you wake up." Haruka just nodded, she was so tired.

And so Daichi looked at her peaceful face as she slept, while in the nursery, Roy, now Ryo, decided that he liked his new name.

 _'Things are going to be interesting from now on.'_ both thought.

~O~

 **I will continue this, but I would like some comments on this before updating again. next chapter will have time skip.**

 **Edited; 28.6.2017.**

 ***Yusuke Uremeshi is the lead character of anime/manga named Yu Yu Hakusho. It's main theme is fighting and spirituality, and it's super funny, grave and so much more! It's great, and I recommended it with full heart!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eleven years later..._**

It was cloudy day, looking like it would be raining at any moment. It was like even the sky was mourning for the Akiyama family. Daichi and Haruka Akiyama had been buying a present for their only son's eleventh birthday, which would have been on the next day, on November 13th.

They were on their way back home, when another car crashed with them. Both died immediately. It was a pure accident, and the other driver was only given light judgement.

Which is why I'm now in front of _my parents grave_. The funerals had just ended and almost all relatives from my father's side of family had left already. My mother's hadn't even bothered to come.

I was wearing black suite and my shoulder length red hair was on a small ponytail. My bangs were brushed on to left, leaving small side bangs to frame my face. My green eyes were dull and slightly red from crying.

"Look, it's their son. Try to hold your tongue." Some women were talking to each others and they thought I didn't hear them.

 _'Yeah, look like a pitying adult and make yourself feel good. But guess what? You're no better than anyone else here.'_

"Why should I? His just son of that whore, and it's his fault anyway! I knew from the moment that boy was born that he was bad luck, being born on Friday thirteen... My husband swears up and down that he is a demon, and he is a priest! And haven't you seen the kids eyes?! I feel like he could see into my very soul!" other answered whisper shouting.

 _'I don't need to look at you to know how ugly your soul is. And of course that man says I'm a demon, he hates me!'_

"Suzuki! I know that you don't like the boy, but don't say it out loud! It's rude!" The other woman scolded. Thought, she didn't deny any of it...

"He hasn't even cried, for Christ sake! Doesn't he feel anything for his parents?!"

 _'Maybe I don't want to look weak in front of enemy.'_

"He sure looks like his mother, but I don't see much of Daichi's features if you know what I mean. . "

"Truly, I don't think Daichi even WAS his father."

"Don't go close to that boy, Mimi! He brings bad luck!"

 _'How superstitious are these people?'_

"They were buying a present for that brat?! THAT'S why they died?! Unbelievable!"

"I heard that Daichi was sent to hospital once because he was playing some soccer with his son, and the boy had kicked ball STRAIGHT to his head. He was unconscious for three days!"

 _'I couldn't control that kick! Dad asked me to kick as hard as I could and I did what was asked...'_

Every word was like a knife to me, I already blamed myself, wasn't that good enough? I hated those pitying (lying), looks they gave me and the way they blamed me behind my back.

I knew myself how painful dying was, and I certainly hadn't wished them to experience it so soon. But this was even worse, in my last life, I barely saw my parents when I was a kid, since they were so busy, so it hadn't hurt so much to know I left them behind.

But my new parents, Daichi and Haruka, THEY were my REAL parents. They supported me and understood me. When the other kids picked up on me, they would have my back covered.

They had immediately known that I was smarter than others kids my age. They hadn't forced me to grow up fast, instead they gave me happy childhood. And before I knew it, I had come to love them. When ever I wanted to ask Haruka something, it wasn't weird to call her Mom. When Daichi played with me, I could scream Dad without thinking twice about it. We could be doing chores, like cleaning the house, and it would still be so much fun...

'But we can't do that anymore... I'll never get to hug them again... I can never again eat dad's cookies or ask mom to stop singing along with the radio...'

Hot tears were treating to fall, but I refused to cry in front of my 'relatives'. I wouldn't show them any weakness.

In a way, I was happy that I was going in to an orphanage, that way I didn't need to see my 'relatives' anymore after this.

I had already packed all my belongings, including my last birthday present from my parents. It was a necklace. A beautiful four leaved silver clover hanging from a silver chain. My parents thought, that since people were always saying how I and our family brought bad luck, it would print me good luck. ( I read the card). On the backside of the clover were carved these words,

 _"Never give up, grow strong and proud. Be anything your heart decides."_

I took those words to heart, and hold them close.

It started raining and everyone else left, leaving me by myself. My bags shadowed my eyes, so no one could see my eyes. I didn't hold tears any longer, but I didn't sob. I just quietly cried, and if someone would have seen me, they would have thought they were raindrops.

'G-goodbye... Mom, Dad... I promise I'll make you proud...'

~O~

* * *

On the next day, a worker from orphanage came to get me. I didn't have much to move out, I had only one bag.

Worker tried to pick up some conversation with me, but I just ignored the poor man. (As Roy, I had mastered the skill of ignoring people very well, since as a waiter, people often speak shit about you.) After twenty minutes of trying, he gave up and left me alone till we reached the orphanage.

I tuned the man out as we walked towards the living room were all the others were. I introduced myself briefly, and went to sit to in a corner. Some boys tried to come up to talk to me, but when I glared at them and they wisely left, some in tears, some covering in fear. Other kids were whispering along themselves, about my unusual hair and bright green eyes. To me it was clear that they were afraid of me, of how differently I looked and acted.

One of the caretakers tried to make me talk to others, but I gave a snarl, and she walked away like she never even sawn me, shaking slightly. (I learned from my mother.)

I tuned everything out and drowned into my thoughts. What I would do from here? I wanted to get out as soon as possible, but I didn't want to get foster parents or worse, adopted. There was only so much room for love in my heart.

But what other chances did I have? I could always wait that I was old enough to leave, and no one would have any saying in it! My train of thought was cut off by screaming and some laughter. I blinked, and realised that the whole room was empty. All the others were by the door way, either snickering or just staring at what ever that was. Curious, I stood up and went to see what all the racked was about.

All other kids were peaking from behind door frame to hallway, where two workers were trying to scold two twins. Keyword: trying.

"Ran, you can't scare new workers like that! Would you like it if a mouse would appear out of nothing under YOUR SHIRT!" A man with brown hair said. I could see small black haired woman shivering behind him, and I'm pretty sure I heard her muttering something like: "mousemousemousemouse.."

Twins only gave him grin, and they nodded, before chirping happily; "Oh yes we would! That mouse was just so cute! We just wanted to show it off to Mey, since she is new, and we wanted to give her a present!"

"Rin, I don't think a mouse would be a good present..." The man sighed.

"But Mr. Rover, I'm Rin. And you said it was Ran who scared Ms. Yukiko. But then again... " The first twin started,

"I could be Rin, and that's Ran. Or it wasn't either of us, since you don't have a proof and you can't tell who it was." The other finished. The male worker opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Twins hige-fived and laughed at man, before skittering to the other kids.

Both twins had blond hair that was cut so it hanged half way to their shoulders. Their bags were to their chins and they were covering left side of their faces. They both big green eyes, (or eye that was in the view was green at least), that looked little like cat's eyes. They were both wearing orange shorts and yellow T-shirts, and no shoes. They looked almost identical.

But I picked up some difference between two. "Twin on the right has little longer eyelashes and SHE is a little shorter than the on the left. The one on the left on the other hand, is has slightly stronger built and HE has a little harder face features."

Everyone were looking at me in awe and shock. I was confused for a second, before I understood that I said it out loud. I was fighting to keep my embarrassed blush down, when I heard a squeal and I glanced at the twins.

They were looking at me with awe, no one had been able to tell them apart for as long as they remembered. They looked at each others and smiled before they sprinted up to me.

"Wow! How did you do that?! Hi my name is Ran, five years old and I'm the boy twin," Ran started,

"Hi, I'm Rin, also five and the girl." and Rin finished. They took a breath in and said in same time;

"Nice to meet you!"

I was little confused for a second, before I inwardly kicked myself. I smiled at mischief pair and introduced myself to them. They were different from others, like me. I could tell.

"Hi you two, nice to meet you too. My name is Ryo Akiyama, please take care of me from now on." They grinned. Ignoring shocked looks everyone were giving them, they took both of my hands and started to drag me trough hallways of orphanage, giving me a grand tour of the place.

'Maybe I'll be just fine.' I thought as I listened to Ran babbling about the building, while Rin asked every single question that popped into her head, all at the same time, smile on my face.

~O~

* * *

 **AND CUT! Heh, not so bad if you ask me! I had created twins long ago, but i didn't have fic that fit them. But then thought of Ryo appeared and it just kind of went on.**

 **If you're wondering, Akiyama means fall hill, or autumn mountain. Ryo means reality, like I stated in last chapter.**

 **As for Rin and Ran, I just liked those names. Daichi's and Haruka's names also had some meaning but I can't remember them anymore. . . well, it probably wasn't so important.**

 **Edited 28.6.2017**

 **Bye!**


	3. Stepping into celebrity world!

**Five years later...**

I just stare at LME's huge building and take a calming breath in. I feel my hand gripping tightly onto my guitarcase's shoulder-strap.

'Finally, my first audition... Okay, lets do some math here; Ren is eighteen now, so he's two years older than me. That also means that I have two years before Kyoko comes and the canon starts. Ok, I can do this, and if I can't then I'll just try again...' I shake my head at that.

 _'No, I either success or fail forever. I'm not doing this with half-assed mind-set. It's now or never.'_

With this new development in my determination, I walk through the front doors.

Few people glance my way, since my bright red hair does stick out to the eye. Some woman who stare at me have light red blush on their faces. I feel a little flustered about that, since I'm not used to having so much attention on me. And it's not like I have been giving my appearance much of a thought; my hair is on a small ponytail, like usually, and I'm wearing my favourite red hoodie with black sleeves and front pockets. It has this _'your not my boss'_ text on it's back, but it's covered by my guitar case. To go with my hoodie I have a baggy blue jeans and black, laced combat boots.

While I'm looking around, I can look pretty much everyone in the eyes, since I'm pretty tall, but I know I will still grow. Thought, I'm not that excited about that. Do you have any idea how it hurts to constantly hit your head to everything? My green eyes scan my surroundings with almost childish glint, as I walk up to the reception workers. Both of them are blushing madly, which is pretty unprofessional if you ask me. I give them a (fake) smile.

"Hello. I'm here for today's auditions. Would you tell me where it is?" I ask as sweetly as I can. They snap out of it but they are still blushing.

"R-right. If you want to go into audition, please fill these application forms, first." One on the right says, and gives me the forms and I start filling them up. I don't bay any attention to the curious glances that are sent our way.

Or rather, they are sent towards these two kids behind me.

Behind me are actually very excited looking twins, Rin and Ran. Rin has a, yellow little-too-big-to-fit-T-shirt, over a green top, and orange skirt. On her feet, she has some simple orange coloured flats. She also has some random green hair clips, thought her hair is still short. And her bangs still cover the left side of her face.

Ran also has a yellow T-shirt, but his fits. And he has green top OVER the T-shirt. To go with them, he has orange knee high shorts and orange sneakers. He also had so clips in his hair, like Rin, on the right side. His bangs still cover his left side of his face too.

In short, they look identical, yet not. Their little like a female and male versions of each others. (Their own idea, though I think they'll grown out of it.)

They have grown onto me and I onto them. I was "Officially" named as their big brother after this little accident. At that point I had spent a year in the orphanage. It was an hour after their school day would have ended, and neither of the twins were back. I got worried, and asked about it from the workers. They just said that the twins must have gotten into some troubles with their pranks. They didn't lift even a little finger to look for them.

I on the other hand got angry and disappointed at the adults, and after telling them as much, left looking for Ran and Rin. I found them behind their elementary school. BOTH. BEATEN. UP.

To say that I was pissed off would have be putting it nicely. Turned out that the twins were actually bullied in the school about their "weird hair colour" and "cause they don't have parents". After that I made it VERY clear that twins were part of MY family, and weren't to be messed with.

"Um.. Sorry, but who are those two?" One of the workers finally questioned.

"Hm? Oh, these two are with me, their my younger siblings. I can't leave them home alone, so I took them with me." I casually say. And it was mostly true. I couldn't leave them without having anyone to look after them since it was weekend, and most of the workers had an off day.

Two worker frowns at me. "I'm sorry, but couldn't they wait anywhere else? LME agency isn't for little kids." My hand stops writing very absurdly at that. I know that the rooms temperature has dropped quite a lot. I bay no mind to their shivering forms, well, before I lift my eyes to glare at the two workers in front of me.

They both flinch.

"Hm? First, don't call out my younger brother and sister so casually. Second, you really want me to leave these two under your care and possibly, no, definitely let an absolute hell lose in here?"

I know for a fact that twins are sweatdroping behind me, even though they know that I have a point, but I'm more focused on these two women in front of me.

"Thirdly, doesn't this agency work with child actors too? 'Cause in that case, this is, technically, a place for children. And fourthly-"

I feel someone tugging my hoodie and I glance down. Rin is looking at me with a pout, while Ran has crossed his arms and is shaking his head behind her.

"Ryo-nii, you will be late if we don't go. So stop bothering them." I frown, I wasn't done yet! But I nod anyway, I got better things to do. I feel the room going back to normal. I ask where auditions are again, and after ladies kindly point out the right direction, I start to walk towards the studio, twins tailing behind me. They seeme to be having fun.

After these five years, I have found out about their different personalities.

Rin is an energetic girl, but normally very shy if she has to be alone with people she doesn't know. She is also very sensitive, so it was little hard to get her open up at first. She is so innocent and happy... That is something I want to protect about her. Sure, she is just as sneaky and clever as her brother, but sometimes she is very dense. Rin is also very good at handicaps and she is just an ace at gymnastic.

And if I had to pick up a responsible one out of these two, that would be Ran. He is energetic too, sure, but he is more observing, mostly calm and collective one. He is very passionate and hardworking, and also very protective of Rin. If Rin likes you, you are in his good books. Ran is good at sports and he likes challenges. One time he stole one of the orphanage's worker's earrings, while it was in her ear, because it was a dare he got from playing "Truth or dare".

Both of them also like doing magic tricks and they are freaking good too. They also love pranks, but they never mean to do MUCH harm.

Well, that is if they liked their prank target.

~O~

* * *

Before I even realize what's happening, we are in one of the waiting rooms, getting ready for the auditions. The male and female rookies were separated for the auditions, and I saw some guys give twins some nasty looks when they realised that they came in with me, so I glared back at them. They, and everyone else in the room, had taken the hint quickly.

Expect for one pipsqueak.

This guy looks to be around twenty, thought he did have some nasty wrinkles, so maybe not. His hair and eyes are midnight black, and I swear they gleam under the lights. His dark blue button up shirt is slightly open, relieving some chest hair, which looked like it could use some shaving, and he had black jeans. On his feet, the man had some expensive looking tennis shoes.

I'm just chilling out, listening to Rin as she babbles about this and that, while keeping an eye on Ran. Ran is studying the people in here curiously, being careful not to be in any one's way. Then this guy marches through, and accidentally bumps into Ran, who's looking else where. When the man glanced down at the person he had bumped into, his surprised face turns into an angry one. Before I can react, he takes hold of Ran's and Rin's shoulders roughly.

"What the-? Who the hell brought their brats with them?! This is not a joke! Who ever is in charge of-"

Before he could finish that segment, I take a quite tight hold of his right wrist, that's holding Ran. Ran's tension drops slightly when he sees that I have cut in, and the older man looks surprised but that's replaced by fear soon enough, when the man sees my glare.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing. With. My. Siblings?" I ask in a tone that is way too sweet to be innocent, and give him a smile that could easily make even The Devil cover in fear.

'His eyes look ready to pop out... 'I note with slight satisfaction. He slowly lets twins go, and Rin immediately clutches on to me. Ran just calmly walks next to me, and lets me slide my hand around his shoulders. He is glaring daggers at the man, and I'm actually very proud if the sting his eyes have.

"THANK YOU, now, I would appreciate it, if you didn't call them as 'brats'. They have proper names, but I don't want some son of a bitch to lessen their forth by knowing them. Second, YOU were the one who bumped onto him, so you should apologize to him. But anyway, good luck to your auditions, I hope you brake a leg." Still smiling WAAAAY too sweetly, I lead the twins away from the crowd.

~O~

"You two are fine, right?" I whisper with concerned tone, when I'm sure no one could hear me. I stare down at them, Rin still hugging my waist tightly and Ran's hands had turned into fists. Both are trembling ever so slightly, showing that the man took them by surprise and they had REALLY been scared of him, even with me around. (I feel a small stab in my heart at the thought.)

I glance around us, deciding that we are far enough from others and no one would be coming to interrupt us. I kneel down and hug both of them tightly. I rub circles onto their backs slowly, as I feel my hoodie getting wet around my shoulders. I don't mind.

Twins can't really handle adults. Sure, they are fine around them and they can talk to them most of the time, but they are still wary of them. While in orphanage, I also discovered their own backstories. When they were around three and half, their dad and mom had both agreed to abound twins. They had just left them in their apartment and told neighbours to check on their home on the next day. This was something that made my blood boil. Their parents just took off and left their OWN KIDS, just like that.

(Also, for whatever reason, I felt a small déjà vu when I read their files. Something about their parents names just tickled my mind, but I couldn't put my fingers on it...)

I after discovering that, I wasn't surprised that twins have so hard time in trusting anyone. I myself am no different, while my reasons may be a little different. Anyway, after few minutes twins stop trembling and I give them both tissues to blow their noses. Rin smiles at me and Ran gives a slight grin and peace mark to me, both saying that they were fine now. I give a lop-sided smile and rise from the ground.

"Well, better get ready. I want to give those judges one hell of a ride!" They immediately cheer up.

"Alright!"

~O~

* * *

"Alright, the auditions will start now. Please follow me and I will introduce you to our judges." I look at one of the staff members, and followed him, letting twins walk on my both sides. Ran calmly striding on my left and Rin skipping happily on the right.

We are led to a stage of a kind, or platform. It looks exactly like in anime, and I have an inner fan-boy moment. Outwardly, I casually walk to the man who brought us here.

"Hey, is it fine if the twins will be sitting in the audience? I had to take them with me today, but they won't do any harm." The guy just blinks, like seeing them for the first time, nods and gestures twins to go to sit somewhere. Rin happily jumps to a seat few rows behind the judges table, Ran following after her.

"Alright, these are the judges. Singing section's head Nakazawa-san." The man gives us a slight pow with his head. "Acting section Matsushima-san" He smiles and waves to us "And talent section's Sawara-san." Sawara-san looks as stric as always. I see an empty seat next to Sawara-san, on the place that president should be.

 _'So he DOES do that every time...'_

I rise an eyebrow but stay quiet. Can't spoil the surprise now can I? I know that others have seen it too by now and are wondering about it, and just then, the doors are slammed open, and Lory Takarada rode in shouting: "HELLO EVERYONE! I AM THE PRESIDENT, LORY TAKARADA!"

And by rode I mean it literally. He is riding a freaking HORSE!

He is dressed as a prince, or king, hard to say. He even has a crown! That blue shirt and brown pants go along with his brown riding boots nicely. He also has a red cape to complete the look, and the white horse is... So like him. There is 'a knight' walking next to him, leading the horse down the aisle.

There was a beat of a silence before I hear two very familiar voices, that make my blood freeze.

"Where did you get that horse from!? It's absolutely beautiful!"

"How come you are allowed to have a HORSE inside?"

I slowly, I turn to the direction of the voices, and sure enough, there they are. Twins are standing next to the horse, looking at Lory in awe. And I know everyone else are thinking along the lines of _' WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!'_.

 _'Well fuck... Should have seen that...'_

I sigh and silently command twins to leave him alone. Thankfully, Ran looks at my way and we lock eyes for a second. He nods and takes Rin's hand and leads her back to their seats.

Thank the heavens, Lory doesn't ask why the hell there are kids in the studio, earning point of my respect. (What can I say? I'm pretty protective. Also, who knew what they could do if I wasn't looking after them...)

"Um, alright, now that you know the judges, you will have to introduce yourselves to us one by one." And I stop listening. I've always had a bad name memory. Any idea how hard it's to get someone's name right?

It takes a while until it's my turn. I take the mic from guy next to me casually, kindly cutting off his 'Nice to meet you' and turn my gaze onto the judges.

"Number #13, name Ryo Akiyama, star-sign; Scorpio, age 16. Goal, to be an actor. Or something along those lines anyway."

What? It was short and straight to the point. Thought, I saw everyone sweatdrop and twins facepalm at my monotone voice.

After everyone had introduced themselves, talent auditions get really started. I soon realised that they take people in in a completely random order. I don't bother on watching other's auditions, since I have better things to do. Like coming up with something to show them.

Hey, others have had at least three days to properly prepare for this. I just sighed in; TODAY. And I didn't have time to think of anything before, 'cause I was busy. (Okay, I may have left this to the last moment.)

I look at the audience and see twins sitting excitedly on the third row. They feel my gaze and wave to me. I let a small smile slip and wave back. Then a thought hits me.

 _'Why not, it's not like I got anything else.'_

"Number 13, your turn." I nod and take my guitar out.

It's an acoustic and it has a beautiful picture of roaring lion covering the lower part. The lion is standing tall and proud, showing it's glory to everyone. With my guitar in one hand, I walk to edge of stage and sit down, right in front of the judges and cross my legs. I start tuning my guitar, not looking at the men in front of me. I can feel their curious looks, and I hear other rookies snickering at me behind the curtains at the back.

I turn my calm gaze to the judges. I know that they are aware of my late attendance, since it reads on my form.

'Lets give them a run for their money.' and I smirk.

"Number #13, Ryo Akiyama. I will perform a cover of Rob Thomas' song _'little wonders'_."

And without any further ado, I started moving my fingers over the strings. After the instrumental part, I open my mouth to sing and close my eyes. I let my feelings colour the tones of my voice. I can almost hear the other instruments on the background.

"Let it go... Let it roll right off your shoulders... Don't you know?... The hardest part is over, let in... let the clarity define you, in the end... We will only just remember how it feels..."

I smile as I reach the chromos. I could almost hear how everyone's yaws hit the ground.

 _'Didn't expect anything like this, now did you?'_

(I have always loved music, and in this life, I had decided that I would actually learn something about it. I'm still damn proud every time I get the notes right, and I love the feeling that singing gives me.)

When I reach the last part, I open my eyes and let my smile reach my eyes. I'm not looking at judges, no, my eyes are on Rin and Ran. They are grinning like little devils that they are. My eyes soften at them, Rin is cheering for me and Ran is grinning like a little shit with his arms crossed. When the song finally ends, their claps are the loudest.

But what surprises me, is that they are not the only ones clapping. I sift my surprised eyes onto the judges, who are now standing and clapping. _'Hups, I forgot they even were there. . '_

"That was great!" They compliment me one by one, smiles on their face. And I swear that I saw Nakawara-san's (The head of the Singing section) eyes gleaming like a cat who got a catnip...

"Um, Thanks?" I'm really confused here, I know I'm good when it comes to music but aren't they overdoing it a little?

I just leave the stage and go to find some water. My throat is killing me!

~O~

* * *

Third POV...

When Lory had heard that there was a last minute participant, he had gotten little curious. He also felt a little pity for the poor boy, he had to think something on the spot or have a water proof plan ready for the talent part. And he highly doubted that the youngster had thought it so far. (If he had any experience with wanna be star teenagers, he was pretty sure that this was the case.)

And when Lory saw from corner of his eyes how the number 13, a teenager boy, sifted his weight from foot to foot little nervously, he knew instantly that the kid really hadn't thought of anything to show them. Lory wasn't the president of LME for nothing, and if someone was good at reading body language, it would be him.

Lory had hard time covering up his sigh of disappointment, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes too high.

When the little twins had appeared earlier out of thin air next to him, he had been surprised to say at least. He could tell with one glance, that twins were troublemakers. When the boy's eyes looked over the stage, he seemed to have eye-contact with someone. He simply nodded ever so slightly and took the girl's hand and took her to their seats.

Lory decided not to question their present, since whoever had brought them, seemed to have perfect control over them. He was actually a little jealous. He had no such a control or communication skills with Maria or his own son...

(He knew first handily how hard it could be to get little tricksters to obey some simple rules. How he could be so cruel, as to let some poor man to take responsibility of whatever trouble those kids could get themselves while not being directly under his watchful eye?)

Besides, it could also get handy. They could see how they reacted to live audience, and if there were any promising stars that could catch the kids' attention. (He also swore, that he felt a VERY intense gaze on him, that DARED him to do much as look at twins in a wrong way...)

When he saw the teenager, #13 Ryo Akiyama, coming out with a guitar he must admit that he was curious. _'What he could come up with so little of time?'_ He had been a little wary when he saw boy smirk. There was something... Wicked in there.

But he would have never thought that boy could actually be so good!

Lory could almost hear other instruments on the background, and he coloured the familiar song with his own tune. Lory could hear that the boy played it a little lighter than in the original version. Ryo had deep voice, but it still had some boyish sound in it. He put so much emotions in his song, that Lory had a hard time believing it was the same boy, who had introduced himself like a robot earlier.

Lory stole side-way glances at the section heads, and sure enough, Matsushima-san looked like he had seen a ghost and was gaping like a dead fish. (Well, it wasn't that surprising, he had had the least expectations of the kid. Hah!)

Sawara-san on the other hand looked like someone had punched him on the guts. And Nakazawa was completely over the moon.

'I can't really blame them, thought.'

When he saw Ryo open his eyes at the last part, Lory thought that the redhead was completely different person. The boy, who Lory thought was going to be serious as a rock, had the warmest smile that Lory had seen in years.

But Lory soon discovered that boy was looking _behind him_ , _directly_ at the twins from earlier. The kids looked proud and happy for the boy. When the little girl cheered and the boy crossed his arms with a happy grin, Ryo's jade green eyes got happy and proud glint in them. That kind of glint that only a proud performer could get after they were satisfied with their work. Pride for successful work and happiness when audience enjoyed their show.

Lory was looking forward to see if the redhead had more surprises in store for them.

 **~O~**

 **Thank you for review and follows! You guy's are seriously a big help here and I couldn't probably do things so well without you people! Also, if you have successions for second part of audition, I'm taking requests!**

 **Edited; 3.7.2017**


	4. auditions go on

**Chapter 4**

I went to see who had passed the auditions, and I'm more than happy to find that the guy who was so rude to the twins had failed. And I was even happier, when I see my number on the list.

"Ryo-nii!" I glance down to corridor and see Rin and Ran running towards me. I wave at them, reliving my position.

"...Huoh..Did..puh you...get...Pant... through?" Rin and Ran ask at the exact same time. _'Huh, they even pant in sync.'_

"Yep!" I grin at them and raise my hands for high-fives. They give them to me with smiles.

"Knew it! But we'll go to our seats then! Can't miss the others, right? Show them Ryo-nii!" Rin cheers before running off. Ran huffs at her, and gives me a quick grin.

"You better not fail, Ryo-nii!" And off he goes.

I chuckle by myself for a while before going to the waiting area. _'Alright LME, throw what ever you want at me, I'm ready!'_

* * *

~O~

"Alright everyone! On the next part, I will come to get you one by one to the stage, and judges will tell you what to do next." The staff member from earlier explains. After getting a butch of agreeing sounds, he gets started.

"First #3, would you get here?"

And it went like that for a while. I realize that some were up longer than the others.

 _'Hmm, either they have a different test for each of us, or it's a reaction test. First one is hard to accomplish, since they would have to plan all of them before hand or in a go. But this is LME, so it's better if I don't close any options out.'_

I'm leaning against the wall, and observing others. They are all nervous and on edge. Some are better than the others, sitting or warming up by doing stretches.

 _'Hmm, they could also be trying to see how we can hold pressure. Many is nervous wreck by now, and only few is looking like they could actually perform.'_

Really, I have no idea how some of them got here. I swear that one guy is mumbling prayers, and few others look ready to pass out.

 _'Pathetic.'_

"#13, your up!" And I walk to the door.

~O~

* * *

When I get to the stage, I keep my poker face. There is a girl standing on the stage, and she looks to be in her early twenties. She has brown eyes and a blond hair, that's on a messy bun, but I can see that it's dyed. She holds heshelf proudly and she looks like she thinks that she is ready to crush me.

 _'Sorry sister, but not today._ ' This girl has no idea who she is taking on here.

I turn to the judges for an explanation. Lory locks gazes with me immediately, and I see that he is searching for something. I keep my poker face, but inwardly I'm panicking/having a fan-overload. I know my eyes are burning with excitement, and why the hell they shouldn't be? I'm in LME! I have got to the second pace, which mean they are interested!

Whatever Lory is looking for, he seems to find it as he grins a little and drops my gaze, before turning to look at the girl and then back at me.

"Alright, in this part, you have to act out an improvisation scenario. This is Susuki, she is one of our company's actors and she will be your partner in this scenario." I nod, showing that I have understood. I see Susuki bristling slightly when I don't even glance at her way, or greet her.

"You will be the leading character in this. You are supposed to be a couple who has broken up a long time ago, and she has been with another man for months.

Now it has turned out, that she has become pregnant with this other man's child. But the man won't take responsibility over his actions and dumps her.

She comes to you looking for help. You can play this out however you want, but the scene has to end with you both smiling and hugging each others." Lory pauses and looks at me.

"Any questions?" I shake my head. "Alright I give you two minutes and then I will start the scene. Alright? Good! Time starts now!"

'Hmm, if I was deeply in love with her, but she would leave me for another guy, I would naturally bee angry. But I would also be happy for her, since she has fount someone to love after me. I would be disappointed in her for being so carless, but happy that she would want my help... Okay, I got this!'

"START!"

~O~

* * *

 **Third POV for the scenario..**

* * *

~O~

Ryo's pangs drop over his eyes and he crosses his arms. Then, out of nowhere, a dark aura surrounded him.

 _'What's with this pressure?! The mood is completely different from before!'_ Runs through everyone else's minds.

Susuki can feel that all of that pressure is pointed at _her_. _'Wha?! What have I done?! What's wrong with this mood?!_ ' Ryo isn't moving or saying anything and the pressure is making her nervous. Without realizing it, she starts to squirm.

Ryo leans back, but doesn't say anything. Everyone in the room are tense. Susuki can't handle the suffocating silence any longer and is opening her mouth, when Ryo finally speaks up.

"So, how is he?" His voice is cold as a blizzard and uncaring as it could get, Susuki isn't able to see his eyes, but she is pretty sure that she didn't want to. She gets thrown off by the sudden question and her brains just black out.

"W-What?"

"I asked, how is he?" There is a tag of irritation when Ryo says 'he'. Then it hits her. _'Ah! His asking about my new lover!'_

"Why would you be interested?" Susuki says, trying to get her act together.

"No reason, I'm just wondering... That if he is so amazing, why are you here?" His tone is carefree at the start but it has a sharp edge. A VERY SHARP EDGE. Susuki feels a bang of guilty, but she doesn't even know why. She also feels a need to defend herself, even is she hasn't done anything wrong!

"H-he is! I-I-I just..." Susuki doesn't know what to say, the pressure is too much for her and words are failing her. She is sifting her gaze around, looking everywhere but at Ryo. This is getting overwhelming.

"Just what? Came to taunt me? If that's the reason, then go home." His voice is sharper than a knife, and Susuki winces. She isn't sure if she is even acting at this point. Everything is happening too fast, and she isn't registering that her mouth is opening.

"I...I can't... The truth is, he-... He-" Susuki's thoughts turn to her ex-boyfriend for some reason. This situation is remaining her too much of him and her wall is rumbling down. Hard.

"He what?" Even though his voice is annoyed and angry, there isn't that sharp edge anymore, and Susuki can't help herself. She bursts into tears.

"...Sniff... He-he-he left me alright?! Are you happy now?!" She screams while whipping her tears away furiously. "He-he left me a-and said t-that I wasn't worth the effort!"

The whole room seems to freeze, and slowly the pressure lessened, but it doesn't disappear. Ryo doesn't have that dark aura around him anymore, but the air is still tense.

"...Oh... Did you really love him that much?" His tone is soft but little dark, and his left eye is peaking out from behind his hair. His jade green eyes are miserable and look heartbroken.

Susuki just nods while looking at the ground, she couldn't dare to look up at his face. Not only did she just scream at him, she broke down in the middle of the act. Ryo just sighs before putting his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Then he doesn't know what he just missed." Susuki's head shots up and she stares at Ryo in shock. His voice sounds so honest that she couldn't believe her ears. Ryo's bangs are finally out of the way, and his eyes say that he really means what he said. They are longing, desperate and down right miserable. It's like he was looking at something that was forever out of his reach, and it was dicking a deep wound into his heart.

"Ryo..." The name slips past her lips without meaning to, but she doesn't realise it.

"I knew what I had lost, and it hurt to let you go. But you looked so happy with that guy, that I couldn't bring myself to take it away from you. You always looked the most prettiest when you were smiling."

He gives her a gentle, tender but nostalgic smile. _'He means every word...'_

"But, that's in the past. Now, I think you still have something else to tell me, right?" His voice isn't cold anymore, it's actually warm and welcoming, even if it's clear to see that the words hurt.

Susuki is confused for a second before remembering that she was supposed to be acting pregnant. She blushes and stares down at her shoes. _'I forgot that we were supposed to act!'_

"I-I'm... I'm p-pre-pregnant!" She can't help but shout at the end. _'SO EMBARRASSING!'_

There was a beat of silence... Before Ryo gives a nervous laugh.

"Ahaha... Please say that you're joking..." Susuki just keeps blushing and looks away. _'It was embarrassing enough that I forgot my role, and that we are acting, and saying that is definitely not easy once, don't make me repeat myself!'_

Ryo is silent for a moment, shock spreading on his face. But he takes a deep breath, and slowly, the gape turns into a gentle smile.

"So... You came to get help... From me?" The hope in his voice makes Susuki's heart flutter, but she can tell that he is still not quite believing it. He doesn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. Susuki, still embarrassed and not trusting her voice, just nods. Ryo's smile grows at that, and he starts to make his way in front of her.

 _"You, and I, we are like fireworks and symphonies,_

 _Exploding in the sky."_

Ryo starts singing with a soft tune, while taking a very puzzled Susuki's hand.

 _"With you, I'm alive._

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart,_

 _They finally collide"_

 _"So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

 _'cause I don't ever want to close my eyes"_

Susuki stares at Ryo, mesmerised but a little confused, she knew the song but what was he doing?

 _"Without you, I feel broken_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you,_

 _I've got no hand_

 _To hold,_

 _Without you, I feel torn,_

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you,_

 _I'm just a sad song."_

Susuki finally gets what he wants, as he opens his other hands palm at her in invitation, and she opens her mouth..

 _"With you, I fall,_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past_

 _In silhouettes up on the wall"_

Ryo grins as they sing together, taking a hold of both of her hands.

 _"With you,_

 _I'm a beautiful mess,_

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with,_

 _All fears upon the edge."_

As they sang, Ryo pulls Susuki closer, and they start to dance in slow circles, and slowly, Susuki starts to smile too.

 _"Without you,_

 _I'm just a sad song..."_

Finally Ryo stopped singing and he looked down at Susuki, smiling brightly.

"Of course I'll help you. I'm nothing without you, after all."

Susuki breaks down to tears again, but this time she is smiling. She hugs Ryo with all her mind, once again not actually acting.

"Thank you..."

~O~

* * *

 **Back to Ryo's POV...**

Everyone are silent after our little performance. Then there is a loud 'thung'.

I swirl around in surprise towards the judges, and to my shock, they are all crying. Sawara-san has stood up, and his chair just fell down. There is a beat of silence before they started clapping, AGAIN!

 _'WHA- oh, right, forgot they were here again... Maybe I should visit a doctor or something? It'd be bad if this keeps happening...'_

"Ah, um, Thanks? I'm sorry Lory-san, I forgot you guys even were there..."

What else I could say? Beside, Lory is sitting there like a stone... Shit.. His eyes are unfocused and his mouth is open. His hands were crossed over the table, and he looks like he wasn't moving any time soon. I want him to react somehow, damn it!

"Oh boy, please say I didn't break the president of LME..." others, even Susuki, (Who was still hugging me, btw), snap out of it. Susuki lets go of me in a rush and she is blushing madly, while the other judges try to bring some life back into Lory, but their tries go in vain.

"Um, I'll just go now..." No one objects as they fuss over Lory, so I just walk to the staff member, who is supposed to show me the way back. Even he is in slight shock, but from what, I have no idea.

 _'Well... I think it went well?'_

 **Huh, this was hard to come up with! and sorry for grammar mistakes, I was writing this from 23.00-02.45, so it may not be best chapter, but I wouldn't want it any other way! Thank you for all your support, I appreciate it!**

 **Edited; 4.7.2017**


	5. Lory's thoughts

**Chapter 5**

 **Third POV...**

When Lory first saw Ryo coming to the stage, he was half expecting a nervous teenager boy, who didn't know what was going on. He didn't expect the boy to be keeping a calm poker face. The way he held himself and how his eyes were carefully studying his surroundings, told him that boy was ready for anything and he was confident in himself.

 _'Not bad for someone so young. Many people have a hard time enduring pressure and have enough patience to wait that long.'_

Lory had watched the boy's every move while also studying him. When the boy's eyes had sifted to Susuki, many would have thought that he was checking her out, but Lory knew there was far more than that.

 _'He is analysing her...'_ Susuki was a proud, fierce and serious actor, that was more than happy to give the rookies a good challenge. The very reason of this test, was to see how they could handle different types of pressure and work under them. In celebrity world, if you didn't have good nerves, you were out. Everyone were watching your every move and judging you. You had to take on some serious critics and insults and just accept them, without breaking.

Lory choose Susuki because she knows how to act, and would act seriously towards even a complete amatory. She doesn't give anyone pity, and fought them head on. Thought Lory did feel slight pity for them, few men had already left tears in their eyes because of her ominous aura...

But Ryo didn't waver under her fierce look, if anything, he completely ignored her! (Lory hasn't seen her that pissed for a while...)

When Ryo turned to look at them, Lory immediately locked gazes with him. Ryo didn't break the eye contact, he hold Lory's stare as long as Lory studied his eyes, searching for any signs of uncertainness. Even thought the youth's face was blank, his eyes were filled with excitement. Lory broke eye-contact soon enough with a small grin, and looked at Susuki, making sure she was ready and then back at Ryo.

"Alright, in this part, you have to act out an improvisation scenario. This is Susuki, she is one of our company's actors and she will be your partner in this scenario." Ryo nodded, showing that he understood so far. Lory continued watching for Ryo's reactions as he kept explaining.

"You will be the leading character in this scene. You're supposed to be a couple who have broke up a long time ago, and she has been with another man for months.

Now it has turned out, that she has become pregnant with this other man's child. But the man won't take responsibility over his actions and dumps her.

She comes for you looking for help. You can play this out however you want, but the scene has to end with you both smiling and hugging each others."

Lory paused and asked if Ryo had any questions, which he didn't, and told the rest with a (an evil) smile.

"Alright I give you two minutes and then I will start the scene. Alright? Good! Time starts now!"

The reason why time was so short, was because Lory wanted to test how well they could read their character, and see how they would show their option of character. Lory kept a strict eye on his watch and gave starting sign.

What happened next, was something he hadn't quite expected.

He was startled by the sudden switch in the mood, there was a very few professionals who could chance the mood so fast, and even then they had more time to prepare. _'This boy...'_

And the way he manipulated Susuki! Lory had to say, a kid with this kind of talent was down right terrifying. To be able to get people do just what he wants without even moving...He used the tension and his body movements to get Susuki uncomfortable and to get her react the way he wanted. And since the sudden mood swing had surprised her, and the pressure was directed at her, she did what he wanted without even realizing it.

When Ryo finally spoke, Lory got chills. _'If I didn't know better, I would have think that he was actually her ex...'_ The way Ryo expressed his feelings through his voice, was amazing! _'He remains me a little of Ren... Though he is much more forceful and rough around the edges.'_

When Susuki burst into tears, Lory thought he got an heart attack. Susuki, a woman who could easily kick a kitten if needed, was crying like a little girl. Lory thought seriously about cutting the scene there, but he hold himself back. He wanted to see how Ryo would handle this.

The situation untangled itself surprisingly well, and Lory was having a hard time staying along with what was happening.

When Lory felt the pressure lessen, he somehow knew it would be alright. His yaws loosened when he heard Ryo's voice again. It was soft, but oh, so heartbroken. It sounded like Ryo really meant those words, when he talked to Susuki. And his eyes!

Lory saw that his emotions were real, and true as the sky. He couldn't help but wonder, how someone so young knew about feelings like that. _'Teenager isn't supposed to just accept being left for someone else...'_

When Ryo asked if Susuki had anything to tell him, Lory saw that she had forgotten her role completely. Lory was amazed and amused by how Ryo had made the fierce woman like Susuki blush in embarrass while acting. She normally had her act so together and she stayed in her role as long as needed. She had never forgotten even a minor line before.

When Ryo started to sing, Lory thought that it would be some solo ballade, trying to tell how much he loved her, but was surprised to see how Susuki sang her own part in the song and how their voiced become one. He felt like he was suddenly inside a Disney movie, or a musical. He tried to memorise the scene, when Ryo started dancing with her around the stage. They were clearly having fun, just playing around. The most surprising thing about the whole thing, was that Susuki SMILED.

Lory had never seen her give a honest smile, she was always having a serious face or if needed, a polite fake smile. She even laughed slightly! If Lory's yaw hadn't dropped already, now it sure had.

He was completely shocked by Ryo's act and when others tried to print him back to earth, he just stared at space...

"Lory-san, did you like Ryo-nii's acting?"

 _'THAT snapped him out.'_

"WHA?!" other judges shout in surprised. Lory snaps his head down, and saw the twins from before. Both were grinning like cats, excitement shining in their eyes, or well, in those that he could see.

"Where did you two come from?!" Sawara was holding his chest and looked like he had seen a ghost. _'And here I thought he had gotten used to things like this with Maria...'_ Twins tilt their heads to side at that.

"Hm? We were here for a while you know." The boy says with a blank look. The girl just giggles behind her brother when Sawara gapes at them. Twins turn back to Lory and grin again, this somehow managing to unnerved him.

"So? Did you like it?" They ask eagerly. Lory blinks before smiling slightly. _'So they were with him...'_

"Yes, I liked it. I was just very surprised. Are you two his siblings?" The two nod while smiling brightly.

"Huh, we were worried that you didn't like him since you didn't say anything or move after he was done." The girl, (He really wanted to know their names...) say with a relieved voice.

"Well, it's understandable that you were shocked. Ryo-nii has that kind of effect on people." The boy shrugs.

"Oh, right. We haven't introduced ourselves, have we now?" She realizes. She turns to her brother, and they both smirk. Lory knows that look, he has seen it way too many times not to, they have something in their minds.

"Hello, My name is Ran, and I like sports." Ran says and does a rather impressive backflip. Lory hears others giving surprised noises at this.

"Hi, my name is Rin, and I like gymnastics!" Rin states and jumpes into air. She does few flips, before landing on Ran's shoulders.

"Also Ryo-nii is our big brother, so I guess we will be seeing more often when he get through the auditions, so nice to meet you!" They say together while grinning like a matching pair of cats. Lory just stares at them for a moment before clapping.

"Not bad, are you full of surprises like your brother?" They grin and take out a wrist watch and a crown behind their backs.

"Oh we aren't sure, but don't these belong to you?" Lory was surprised by that. _'When did they take my wrist watch and crown?!'_

The twins snicker at his face, thought they were disappointed that they didn't get more out of him. Rin jumps down and they give him back his belongings.

"You know, you two remain me of my granddaughter. How old are you two?" The twins raise eyebrows and answered in sync.

"We are ten."

"Eh, you two are five years older than her. Would you want to meet her sometime?" The twins look at each others, before grinning and turning at Lory with evil glint in their eyes.

"Does she like pranks?" Lory hears the other judges groan, like their hands weren't full with Maria!

Lory sighs but answers anyway. Maria needs more friends. "Yes, sadly. So, would like to meet her?"

Twins' grins widened and they nodded. "But we can talk more about that after Ryo-nii's auditions. If you don't mind, we are going to look for him right now." Ran says for her excited sister, before grapping her hand and dragging her to look for the redhead.

Lory shakes his head. _'Looks like it's going to be lively in here.'_

* * *

 **Wheu, I'm beat! I may have had little bit too fun while writing this, but I couldn't help it. Thank you for your support, and i'm happy, if twins remain so many of Hitachi twins from Ouran high!**

 **Rin: So, your saying that we aren't original characters?*tears in her eyes***

 **me: NO! You guys are completely original, you just have some things in common!**

 **Ran: So, your saying that we are similar to those playboys? *leaks little bit of dark aura***

 **me: NO! I MEAN, YES, No, I mea- You know what? Whatever. Ryo, if you would?**

 **Ryo: Sure, but only because twins are playing with you. 14fox doesn't own Skip beat, or it's original characters. She also doesn't own that song from last chapter, it belongs to 'We are the kings'. She only owns us, and my parents.**

 **me: Thank you, I always wanted to do that! Also, if you were wondering about that song, it's 'Sad song' By We are the kings. And yes, it is seriously song's real name. But see ya!**

 **Edited; 4.7.2017**


	6. and so Maria steps to the stage

**Chapter 6**

 **Ryo's POV...**

I sigh as I sit down to a bench, holding a water bottle in my hand. I take a sip before drowning into my thoughts.

 _'From what I remember, Kyoko's audition had tree parts, but they also said that the test would chance every year... So it's not sure if this is the same... Oh well, got to run with what I get...But that's not the thing that's bugging me. It feels like I have forgotten something, but what?'_

"Mister, is that your real hair colour or did you dye it?" I jump about a foot into the air when I hear high pitched voice **_RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME._**

" **SON OF A-! OH, God** , you scared me there, kid..." I sigh as I see it's only a little girl. She has a wavy sandy blond hair that is on pig-tails, and she has light brown eyes. She's wearing a teal coloured dress with white ruffles and ribbons. She has this curios look over her face and I see a far too familiar mischievous glint in her eyes.

 _'She looks familiar.. No way..._ ' I keep my poker face regales to my shock. I'm having a small fan moment again, **'cause it's the God damn MARIA!** _'Damn, I knew I forgot something...'_

"You didn't answer my question, is your hair dyed or not?" She asks with impatience tone. I rise an amused eyebrow at her. She really is much braver than most give her credit. I'm used to hear insults about my hair, both from adults, children and teenagers, but very few has been brave enough to ask about it, (minus twins). At school, teachers automatically thought it was dyed, and every single time I got a remark about it from my teachers, I had to go through the tiresome explanation that "Yes, my hair is fucking red. Deal with it."

"Nope, this is my natural hair colour. Aren't you scared? Normally kids your age think my hair and eyes are scary..."

'And most adults..' I add in my mind. Really, you would be surprised by how easy it's to scare people with colours alone. She just tilts her head to side innocently, actually confused.

"I don't think it's scary. They are just colours. How anyone could be afraid of a colour? Besides, I think your eyes and hair are pretty!" She smiles innocently at me as she speaks. My eyes widen from shock, no one has said something like that about my hair or eyes, except for twins and my parents. I smirk after a while and chuckle slightly.

"You think so? Well, I think you're way prettier than my hair or eyes." She blushes at my praise, and I laugh. She looks adorable. She huffs and pouts at me when I laugh, thou.

"Hey, no need to get angry." I chuckle before I offer her my hand to shake. "Hi, my name is Ryo Akiyama. Nice to meet you." I smile at her and she glares me slightly before huffing and smirking at me.

"I'm Maria Takarada, Nice to meet you!" I smirked back at her when she shakes my hand.

"Say, how old are you? I have a little sister and brother, but you look way younger than they, and people put a huge show about how 'this isn't a place for children'." I crumble the last part, I'm still angry from before but I manage to hold myself back _._

 _'I have no right to slash out on a child, she has done nothing wrong.'_

She blinks before huffing at me again. "I'm not that small! And I'm Five!" I smirk at her as she waves her fist in front of me.

 _'She sure has some fire in her... And if she's five, that means I'm probably in anime, since Marian was about seven when Kyoko came... Which means her mother should already be dead.'_ I grimace at that inwardly, I never liked the fact that Maria had to handle such a treatment in such age. _'Probably that old hags fault again...'_ I shake off my inner thoughts, but I do sent few curses at the Reaper.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents, or siblings or something? Well I'm not one to talk, my siblings are alone somewhere here too.." I see Maria's face turning darker at my question. _'Ah, I hit the bull's eye...'_

"My father is in America and my grandfather is busy..." I frown at her.

"Then where is your mom?" I know I'm walking on thin ice, but I have to do this.

"She's dead..." _'Because of me..'_ it's left unsaid but I can hear it loud and clear. "But I don't want your or anyone else's pity!" I give her a blank look before cutting her off.

"I'm not going to pity you, I just met you. And I would be damned if I did." She looks at me in surprise. But I'm not done. "I should know how it feels, after all, my parents are both dead. I would know how annoying it is when someone pities you." Her eyes widen at me.

"Y-your b-both parents are...?" I just nod. I start fishing my necklace from under my hoodie. And sure enough, I find the silver clover.

"This is all I have left of them." I don't feel any tears, only sadness and nostalgic. I'm somehow over their dead, but it still hurt. I see the way she looks at my necklace in wonder and slowly reaches to touch it, but retreats it like she got bitten. I smile slightly at her.

"It's fine, you can touch it. It's quite pretty isn't it? My mother picked it up, thought my father was against it at first, saying that I probably wouldn't like it, but soon gave up. My mom was quite a spitfire." I smile at the memory of my mom, we couldn't turn her head no matter what we did, when she was set to do something.

Maria nods and gently caress the four leafed clover, I show her the other side and she reads the words out loud.

"Never give up, grow strong and proud. Be anything your heart decides..." I look her into eyes.

"That's how they wanted me to live. That was five years ago, I'm over it now, but it still hurts. But I promised not to let anything get in my way." She looks me in awe, and nods slightly. And then...

"Ryo-nii! Finally! I thought we never find you!" I turn my head to left and see Rin and Ran running towards us. I grin at them, like I just didn't tell a five year old about my dead parents.

"There you two are, what hold you back? I thought you would have found me by now." Rin huffs at me and Ran rolls his eyes.

"Well sorry that we don't have any trackers on you." Ran huffs, Rin bits in with bright smile "Your act was really good by the way!" I smile with pride at that comment. I didn't really get any feedback from the judges...

"Thanks, oh, Maria, these are the ones I told you about. My sister and brother, Rin and Ran. Rin is the one on the left and Ran is one on the right. Rin, Ran, this is Maria, president Lory's granddaughter." They all look at me in shock and I rise an eyebrow.

"What?" Maria opens her mouth, staring at me like I'm an alien.

"I never said who my grandfather was..." My brow rises higher, while I curse inwardly. _'SHIT! WHY DO I KEEP FORGETTING THE IMORTAND STUFF?!'_

"Yeah, but your surname is Takarada, and you said your father is away and your grandfather is busy, so I took it that he is your grandfather." They nod slowly at my explanation. Twins shake their heads and turn to smile at Maria.

"Well isn't this a coincidence, we were just talking to him, and he told us about you. We have one question for you, thought." Maria blinks but nods, giving them a go-ahead. Twins give evil smirks...

"Do you like pranks?" I groan when I hear that. _'Of fucking course twins would ask her that...'_

Maria smirks back at them, just as evilly. "What do you got in your mind?" I rise my hands up in front of me with a sigh.

"Whatever it is in your mind, keep me out of it. Just you know, I won't come to save you when you two get into trouble." All three just give me monk innocent faces. Then Ran blinks and looks at the clock near by.

"Eh, should you go back now Ryo-nii? You will be late other wise.." I turn to look at clock and my eyes widen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT SOONER!" I shout back at twins as I run through the hallway, shocking few workers with my language that I use at the kids and I just hear three of them laughing at me...

 _'Honestly, those two little shits..'_ I can't help but smile fondly for them while running.

 _'Alright, let's see what they have for me!'_

~O~

 **OMAKE! What happened to Reaper?**

"HAAAATZUUUUUUU! **Sniff**...Huh, seems like many of my clients are cursing me today.." Reaper commented.

A man in his mid twenties with bald head and red eyes sweatdropped. He had tattoos all around his head, and piercings in his ears. He wore the same kind of black rope as Reaper.

"That was the fourth hundred in the last hour... Just how many of your targets are miss hits?" He asked in a deep voice while carrying a scythe. Reaper stopped floating and stood on top of a skyscraper, thoughtful expression on her face.

.

.

.

"I honestly don't remember. But that's why you are here Gas! To pretend that from happening again!" She said in a carefree tone. Gas' yaw dropped at his boss, wondering how the hell she still had her job.

"If your curious how I'm still a Grim Reaper, Boss thinks that I would just get in others way in the mortal world, so I just keep doing my work until I fade." Gas sweatdrops again, but hid it behind a chough and took a notebook from his pocket.

"Our next target is 25 year old male boxer, who is supposed to be murdered by his brother." Gas looked up at old Reaper who sighed.

"Seriously, I bet my scythe that Gabriel has given a hand with these dramatic deaths! Boss doesn't have an eye or mind for good theatre..." if Gas was any lesser being, he would have facepalmed at his boss. But he managed to stop himself from destroying any of his much needed brain shells.

" **Chough,** Boss, target is almost at the spot, we should go now." The old Reaper sighed but nodded and put her hood up.

"You are no fun Gas, maybe I should have just hired that blond kid back then, instead of sending him to a new life... What was his name again? Ah, right, Roy. He was a funny guy, his reactions were hilarious..." She sighs dramatically and soars downwards when she sees her co-workers eye twitching, laughing all the way down.

Gas sighed, praying for whoever this 'Roy' was, since his boss had taken liking to him.

 _'Knowing her, she would just accidently kill him again if their roads ever crossed..._ ' With those thoughts, he soared to his employer, making sure she didn't take wrong soul AGAIN.

~O~

 **Huh, done! I couldn't resist to put Reaper here... and she really needs help... Anyway, nice to see you all again! I have had really good winter vacation so far, and I have much energy regales to my sleeping rhythm... Also, I found some time to go see a friend that I haven't seen for AGES and I really had good time with her.**

 **but I still need help with end of audition.. if you would like something special happen, SPEAK NOW!**

 **Ryo: Don't use readers to make your fic! *HE hits me on to head***

 **Me: AU! YOU SON OF BITCH! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A GENTLE MAN?! AND I'M DESPARED HERE!**

 **Ryo: Doesn't mean you can lazy around.**

 **Me: Huoh, fine, but you have to say that what I asked, if you don't want to get Maria have crush on you..*Gives evil smile***

 **Ryo: *shutters* Alright fine, Thank you for reading and supporting us! In future, if you have questions for me or twins, you can ask them and we answer in Writers notes. Also, 14fox doesn't own Skip beat or it's original characters, just us.**

 **me: *pats his head* Now, it wasn't so bad was it?**

 **Ryo:*glares at me***

 **Me:...What did I do to deserve your anger?**

 **Ryo: You made Rin tear up. And your lazy.**

 **Me*sighs*: Anyway, bye!**

 **Edited; 4.7.2017**


	7. Surprises from every direction

**Chapter 7**

 **Edited; 6.7.2017**

I make it back just in time, thanks to my mad-man-sprint. Now there is just me, and seven other guys.

 _'Wou, thinking back, weren't there about 47 participants?'_ I shiver at the thought of how many have been dropped...

"Excuse me, this is the last part of the auditions, and if you ask me, the roughest. Please follow me to the last stage." We nod and follow him. When we get to stage, I glance at audience and search for twins. I find them sitting there along with Maria, and they seem to be having a great time.

 _'Heh, Maria isn't only one who needs friends..'_

There are chairs for us on the stage and we are asked to sit down. We all stare at the judges with serious faces, ready for anything.

 _'Let's see what you have stored for us Lory...'_ Lory nods at each of us, and looks every single one of us in to the eyes before explaining.

"In this test, you will be given a phone one by one. It has two different records in it, and it will play both of them in a random order. You just have to answer the phone in a way that feels the most natural to you. Please begin." And phone was given a tall blond with red eyes.

"Hello?" And so it goes on. I distract myself by observing twins and Maria. Rin and Ran were showing her card tricks and few simple illusions. Where the hell they kept all that stuff, I have no idea. At the moment, Rin is holding a ball in her open palm, and when she snaps her fingers, the ball appears in Ran's fist. Maria seems delighted by the trick, and none of them is too interested by what's happening on the stage.

 _'Oi, if you want to come cheer me on, focus on that...'_ I'm snapped out when the guy next to me taps my shoulder. I turn to him, and he offers me the phone. It's simple black shell-phone and I flip it open.

~O~

* * *

"Yeah?"

 _"Hi buddy... It's me... I was just... Wondering if you would want to... I don't know... Maybe... Hand out?"_ I hear a deep, yet young voice speaking, and he sounds so awkward. I get a picture that the person in other end probably thinks I'm angry with him, and that we are suppose to be arguing.

Without noticing, I cross my right leg over my left and lean back. I feel a spike of irritation spiking up. _'This reminds me little of what happened with Danny...'_

"Ho? Why the sudden change of heart?" I can feel temperature dropping some again, and even thought my voice is calm, it's quite icy.

 _"Hey man... I know that you are angry... And you probably hate me now... I DID leave you alone with those cops, after all..."_

"Yeah, I damn well am angry. What the hell were you thinking?" My tone doesn't change, but I can feel little bit of dark aura around me...

 _"And I have no right to ask your forgiveness after flirting with your sister..."_ THAT made me furious. This guy's voice alone made me annoyed, add that awkwardness and that dialog, and it was infuriating.

"Oh? You have guts to admit that to me yourself..." I don't care if it's record talking, I won't tolerate if someone even HINTS to do anything like FLIRTING with Rin...

 _"And I know I have done other shitty things... And you would probably shoot me if you saw me..."_

"I damn well would." I state in a matter-of-fact tone. (Okay, I haven't even met the guy and now I'm threatening to shoot him.)

 _"And I will definitely get into trouble in future... But it's no fun if my bro isn't there..."_ I freeze at that. My eyes close to he half way, as I get a flashback...

~O~

* * *

 **(Two years before)**

 _"Come on Danny! I have to go back, twins are waiting for us." I shout over my shoulder at a fourteen year old kid with a Mohawk, who is trying to keep up with me._

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn, Ryo, you nag more than my mom!" I stare at him in monk horror._

 _"Oh god.. I'm turning into someone you actually LISTEN!" I see him rolling his eyes at me. He speeds up, and when he finally catches up, he jumps on my back and takes me into a headlock._

 _Danny is pretty tall and muscular guy for our age, and had black hair with red highlights. And as I said before, he has a Mohawk. His right eye is blue, while the left one is red. Like me, Danny is different from the others, and usually people tented to avoid him. He is a fine guy, if not a little hot headed._

 _"Oh shut up Ginger. At least I don't glare at every other person who tries to talk to me!" I laugh as I try to throw him of._

 _"Yeah, but you don't just glare. You beat them inches away from death! And don't call me Ginger, you walking destruction!" Yeah, we aren't very "social" people._

 _"Oh shut it." That was all I got before he lets go of me as we saw Rin's and Ran's school coming to our view. Twins are waiting in front of the gates, like always. They beam when they see us._

 _"Danny! Ryo-nii! Guess what happened at school today?!" Rin babbles as she launches onto Danny and I hoist Ran onto my back for a piggyback ride._

 _"Well?" We asked same time. Twins grin and particularly shake with excitement._

 _"Ran won 200 meters run in the sport day's event! And just like Danny said, and I won in a steeplechase!" We are left speechless for a second before we both start praising the two._

 _"WoW! Well done Ran-ran, Ri-rin!" Those are the nicknames that only Danny uses, and twins HATE them._

 _"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY, DON'T CALL US RAN-RAN AND RIN-RIN!" I laugh as twins start bickering with Danny._

 _When we finally make it back, I let twins run in first as I stay little behind with Danny._

 _"See ya, Bro." I say. Danny and twins are the only ones that I consider as family now days. He grins and gives me a fist bump._

 _"See ya, bro!"_

* * *

~O~

Danny moved out from the town on the next day, and he hadn't told me any of it! He didn't call or even sent me a damn letter! He had cut every string he had with me, and refused to answer any of my emails.

 _"So... I'm sorry... Can you forgive me?"_

I feel a small and bitter smile forming onto my lips, and I know I have some tears streaming down my cheeks. I let my bangs cover my eyes as I lean further back, letting only my empty grin show and small tear tracks.

"You are a damn idiot, you know that? I sure as hell can't forgive you, but you're damn hard to forget." I'm not bothered by that judges can hear my voice cracking. Right now, I feel like I'm speaking to a friend I haven't seen or heard from for two years.

"So, yeah, I forgive you, you bastard." And I flip phone shut. I straight myself up, looking like I just didn't get all emotional from hearing a record and give phone to the next, only to find the man next to me gapping like a dead fish.

 _'Shit, I had that little of control?'_

"Um, your turn?" I say as I wave a hand in front of him. He just nods while slowly returning to earth. I space out again and look at the twins, they're still doing tricks for Maria, and none of them saw what just happened.

 _'Good.'_

Twins have seen how bad I was back then. I don't want to worry them, or show that those wounds are still open and bleeding.

~O~

* * *

"Alright, please follow me. The judges will now decide who passes, and I will come out to call you later." As I sat in the waiting room, I thought about Danny.

Thanks to Danny, I could be ittle more open to people. I could give people a chance to try to get to know me, but I normally never letting them as close as Danny and twins. My trust is something that is impossible to gain these days.

 _'I don't want to get stabbed from behind again...'_

"Ryo-nii!"

I glance to side and see Maria and twins jogging towards me. Maria is riding on Ran's shoulders and laughing cheerfully, and I see both twins smiling brightly at that.

 _'Maybe I can't open my heart to many anymore, but at least I can treasure those who already are there...'_

"Well aren't you guys getting well together. Thinking that you only met... Having fun?" I smirk as they finally make it to me.

"Um! Maria-chan is really nice, and we were showing her tricks through the whole audition!" My smirk grew at that.

"I saw." They blushed, little embarrassed that they missed my show, but I couldn't be more thankful for that. I laugh and they start yelling at me for it.

 _'When I see Danny again, I'll show him what I have now, and give him a piece of my mind!'_

~O~

* * *

"Are everyone here?... Good. Here are the number's that passed: #3, #13,#24,#44. That's all. Those who passed, the judges want to talk to you one by one, in number order. Those who dropped, please follow me."

I hear many complaining and sighing in disappointment, but I ignore that. _'I did it! I'm in!'_ I grin at the kids and they tackle me.

"You did it Ryo-nii/aniki!" I'm little surprised to hear even Maria shout that, but I laugh all the same.

"Thanks guys! But did you really think that I would fail? Please! Have some fate in your awesome big bro!" They just laugh and hang on me like monkeys. When my turn finally comes, I have to walk in there with Rin hanging on my back by holding onto my neck, Ran dangling on my chest also by my neck and Maria clinging on to my right leg.

"You know, I would move much faster if you guys would let go." I try, but they all just give me identic evil grins before breaking into puppy dog eyes.

"Please? Just this once?"

I totally give up after that. What? I may act and talk like some gangster, but I'm completely useless in front of big, teary eyes... Judges give me surprised looks and raise brows as I step into room.

"Just do me a favour and ignore them." They don't even ask why Maria is hanging from my leg, but they glance at her from time to time.

Lory choughs into his hand. "Grhm, right. Ryo, firstly, welcome to LME agency! Second, your fist job is modelling in one magazine. I will be sending some of those pictures, along with some other people's to a newbie director, who is looking for actors for her first movie. I can't tell you what movie is about before she has decided who she considers to the roles. I will sent you her contact information if she likes you. Alright?"

I nod numbly. _'I got work this quick?! What the hell?! I thought I would have to wait for a whole month or something! Why doesn't the show talk about this more?'_

"Ah, right. Ryo, you are under eighteen right? I will need your guardian's signature, to show that you have a permission. Also, you still have to go to school." Lory states and pulls out a stack of papers. I wince when he mentions guardian's permission.

"Um, I'm sorry, but there is few misunderstandings. Firstly, I skipped two years when I was younger, and thus I have already completed high school. Here, these are my graduation papers." As I give them to the shocked men I can't help but huff inwardly _. 'There was no way I was going to stay in school more than needed... Bonuses of being reborn and remembering your last life~ It's nice to actually feel smart for once...'_

"As for my guardians... I'm actually orphan. These are my personal papers and if you look here, you can see that I live in Kumotan's orphanage. I can actually move out anytime I want, since I have done quite few summer jobs and I'm able to bay for my own apartment." I watch carefully as Lory's eyes widen in shock, and what I think is realization.

"Then.. What about twins?" he asks, sounding concerned. I feel my gaze softening a tag.

"We're siblings by everything but blood, and I think I will add Maria as my little sister in future too..." I say without hesitating. I see sympathy on Lory's face, he gives Maria a quick glance, before he turns into a business man.

"How about this Ryo, I take you three under my wings for two years, until you are in legal age to adopt twins. How does that sound? I'll even give you three your own apartment, so you can have your independence." I looked at Lory in shock, I knew from anime and manga that he is a nice man and does things like this often, but still... This is a whole new level.

"B-but why?" I manage to get out, I take a note that twins have frozen and are also staring at Lory with astonishment.

"Well, for one, I can't lose an actor like you, and Maria seems to like you and those two. And so do I. I think that's more than enough reasons to do this." I just gape at him before nodding enthusiastically.

"You got a deal Lory Takarada! You got a deal! I promise, you won't regret this!" I shout as I grab his hand to shake it firmly before the guy would change his mind.

 _'Finally... My life is going to the right tracks...'_

* * *

 **Phew! I live! I'm sorry it took so long, and that it's so short! I have had bad writers block with this and my mind simply refused to work together... AND my phone and computer seemed to have some kind of munity against me... but like I said, I'll live.**

 **Ryo: Thank you for all reviews, favourites and followers! They gave strength to this pathetic excuse of writer!**

 **Me: Nyh, I can't deny that insult right now... twins, can you?**

 **Rin: Sure, since 14fox is having some problems with this fic, fox-san wanted to ask is there was anyone interested on helping her to create a manager for Ryo-nii? fox-san is looking for fun character, who won't be showed much, but they will be explaining Ryo-nii's actions sometimes and help this story to move on.**

 **Ran: So, basically small but important role. If you want to help us, message 14fox!**

 **Me: Thank you for reading and supporting us. Now...**

 **'Everything has a purpose' cast!: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Meeting a manager and getting the role

**Chapter 8**

 **Edited; 6.7.2017**

It's been almost a week since I had passed the LME's auditions, and everything has been going quite smoothly. Twins are more than thrilled over the fact that we left the orphanage, and so am I. All three of us hate that place.

Rin and Maria have become great friends, and Ran also sees her as new sister. He doesn't mind it when the girls drag him into their games, well for most of the time. At the other times, he escapes to spent time with me or with Lory, who doesn't mind entertaining the kids. Also, I and the staff of the LME have already lost the count of how many pranks those three have done together, and I just know it will only get worse... (' _It's been a damn week and I'm already having grey hairs! AT THIS PACE I'LL BE OLD AND GREY BY TE TIME I FINALLY SEE KYOKO!')_

Pranks aside, they are actually pretty relaxing to be around. It's cute to watch as small Maria tries to keep up with Rin and Ran as they walk or run through the LME's halls. She seems to look up at them and me, but thank the heavens she hasn't evaluated a crush on me like she has on Ren Tsuruga. I shiver at the thought. _'Poor man...'_

Anyway, I met my new manager on the day after audition, and she was... Interesting. And evil. Yeah, EVIL.

~O~

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Her name is Fuyume Natsume. (Natsume being her surname and Fuyume her first name.) She has this dirty blond hair, that bearly reaches her shoulders, but she keeps it on a high ponytail. And she has these sharp hazel eyes with a devilish glint... Like, have you ever seen Himuro Youichi from '21 eyeshield*'? Yeah, like that and hazel pupils, her hair, full blood red lips and a smirk that screams 'I-WILL-MAKE-YOU-CRIE-AND-I-WILL-LIKE-IT!'

Yeah, she is scary.

We met in Sawara-san's office, or, well, that open working area where he normally works. I was talking with him about my new schedule, when the room's temperature dropped absurdly. I was confused when everyone in the room froze and seemed to turn blue. But then I felt chills going through my body as an intense killing intense was directed at me, and when I turned around...

I saw the face of the one true she-devil.

She was dressed in black top that showed her... Rather pleasant curves, and black suit jacket. She had tight dress pants and black high-heels. She was staring at me with unimpressed face and full glare in her eyes. I stopped the shiver that run through my spine and faced her with my own glare. We glared each others for quite a while, until she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Oh great, now Boss has made me a babysitter. Couldn't he at least give me someone mature? Or older?" As I listened her complaining, I felt my brow twitching.

"Oi, I'm right here. To your information, I'm considered extremely mature compared to my age group. And while I may be young, at least I'm not an old hag." I bite back and saw her eye twitch greatly.

"Oh? What you called me brat? Aren't you cocky, ever heard of respecting your elders?" I could see dark aura surrounding her and how her bangs shadowed her eyes, that shone from the shadows... My every sense was screaming 'DANGER' but I was too pissed to care.

"I called you as a hag, what, you're deaf too? What is Lory-san thinking by putting _YOU_ in charge of me?" I could see flames FLARING in her eyes, and we started to circle each others slightly. "I was never good at respecting my ELDERS, so unless you can gain my respect, I won't treat you any different than anyone else, bitch." I growled, and I was aware that everyone were staring at us, her eye twitched again but she just sighed and gave me ice cold stare.

"Boss said I was going to help with a growing young tiger, but all I see is a small kitten that is trying to look big by making it's fur stand up." My hands clenched into fists.

"Oh? So if I am a kitten, aren't you an old snake?" She twitched slightly but didn't reach otherwise.

"Hm? How am I a snake? Do tell, I'm curious." She hissed at me, with so much sarcasm that I could have tasted it. But I just smirked.

"You are the snake that is trying to bite and kill the small kitten. It's fighting back. You are stalling around, still careful with yourself, in case the mommy cat comes back to protect it's cub." I saw her twitch again but she didn't say anything.

"But know what? This kitten doesn't need protecting, it can fight it's own battles." I said and let confident smirk take it's place on my face. She looked dumbfounded, but she just laughed it of.

"Hahah, cute! I like you kid. Ryo Akiyama, right? I am Fuyume Natsume, and I'll be your manager from here on. I'm looking forward to work with you." She shaked my hand with a shit eating grin. I couldn't help but wonder what did I just agree to... Then, she turned around on her heels, and started speed walking towards elevator.

"O-Oi! Natsume, where are you going?! Aren't you supposed to come with me to meet the photographer?" I yelled after her. She stopped for a second, and threw some papers at me. I barely caught them, before I looked at her. She was giving me this smile that clearly says, _'I-don't-want-to-deal-with-you-anymore- **you-fucking-shitty-brat**.'_

"There you have a map, your schedule, connecting information's and your pass. I have other work to do, so handle it yourself, okay?" and she just dumped me there.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to stare at Sawara-san, demanded an answer and he just gave me this pitying look.

"I'm sorry. You are stuck with the worst possible manager in history."

Turns out that Fuyume Natsume is well known slacker, who usually spends her bay on sake, alcohol and men. Yeah, on men. And women. She is a hopeless player, and yet for some damn reason people adore her. The only reason she still has her job, is because she has a sharp eye for people with talents, and is usually very slyly getting them to do what she wants... And she is the daughter of a celebrity who works for LME.

 _'The hell did I do to deserve this...?'_

~O~

* * *

And that's how Natsume and I met. The photo shoot went fine, and Lory has already sent all of pictures to that Director. All I can do now, is just waiting for an answer. And what I'm doing while I wait?

At the moment, I'm shopping for today's dinner. As I wait for my turn in the cashier's line, I listen a few teenager girls gossiping about some magazine behind me. And seriously, HOW CAN FEW GIRLS MAKE SO MUCH NOISE?! My poor ears are ready to explode any moment! (I've been waiting here for almost half an hour, can you blame me?)

"Ah, did you see that red haired model?! The one with stunning eyes? Wasn't he hot?!"

"Yeah, the way he was posing on that dark street gave him that 'bad boy' look, and it totally suits his eyes!"

"Oh yes! And that other picture where he is posing in front of those lights?! DEAR MAMMA!"

"Yeah, that smile is to DIE for... Hey, what's his name again?"

"It reads here, 'Ryo Akiyama'... Do you think his a new model, or something?"

"I hope so, I want to see more of him!"

Right now I'm happy I love hoodies... I have a maroon hoodie with the hood up, and it's covering my head and face nicely. Only thing you can see is my mouth, and if light hits my eyes correctly, then them. Thought that's creepy, so I try to keep my gaze down. As I bay the cashier, I think about what those girls said. (They got bored and went to look for shorter line.)

 _''Stunning eyes'? 'Hot'? 'Bad boy'? ... Not sure how to react to that, since I'm technically over twenty years older than them... I also didn't quite expect that kind of reaction, but oh well I guess...'_

~O~

* * *

I pick Rin and Ran up from the school on my way home, and listen with a smile as they tell me about their day none stop. They have been more into school since we got to move, and it makes me happy. Finally we make it to our apartment, and they both slid inside before me and my groceries.

"Okay, go do your homework quick. Dinner is done in about an half hour."

"Hai!" I watch as twins run to their room. Our apartment isn't big, but it's not too small either. We have kitchen that we also use as a dining room, living room, bathroom, twins' bed room and my room. Their simple, but that doesn't bother any of us.

Twins' room has blue painted walls, wooden floor with a big green carpet, and a bunk beds. They also have both their own shelves and study table. Thought, when they get older, we have to get them separated rooms.

As for my room, it has black wallpapers with autumn leaf patterns. My floor is dark wood and it has a red, fuzzy carpet. (I love it to moon and back. I have actually slept on it few times*.) I have a queen sided bed, with black and brown covers.

As I'm setting plates, my phone rings. "Rin! Ran! Can you guys set the table and start eating as I answer this call?" when I get the two of them nod, I waste no time and answer the call as I go to the living room.

"What it is Lory-san? I thought that you were supposed to be on vaca-! What?!" I shout as I hear what he says.

 _"I said, that the director I told about you, wants to meet you! She said she wants to see if you are what she is looking for! You just may get the leading role, if she thinks you are what she wants!"_

 _'I think I'm about to collapse..._ ' I sit down and feel myself smiling like an idiot.

"Tell her, that I would be honoured to meet her! When and where?" I know I'm smirking in excitement, I just may get my first role soon!

 _"Tomorrow, in LME's down stairs café. You know it right?"_

"Yes, thank you, thank you. And sorry that this interrupted your vacation." Lory juts huffs. _"Like that would bother me kid. G'night!"_

"Good night Boss." And I end the call. For few seconds I just sit there in daze, before I jump up and shout in glee.

"YES!" Twins ran in and I grin at them. "That director wants to meet me tomorrow, and I may get that role!" They get excited as me and tackle me to the ground.

"Way to go Ryo-nii!" I laugh as I ruffle their hair. _'It's really happening, I'm actually doing something right here... So much better that my first time living.'_

~O~

* * *

I take deep breath and sip of my lemon ice-tea. _'Maybe I'm too early...'_

I have been sitting here for an hour now, and no one has come yet. _'This is my third ice-tea...'_

Just as I finish that thought, I'm cut off by an exhausted voice.

"Please tell me your Ryo Akiyama..." I give look over my shoulder, before freezing and staring in shock.

In front of me, is a very, very **_TALL_** woman in her late twenties, with a messy hair. The right of her hair is pitch black and her left side is light blond. She has pink highlights randomly in there, and it reaches little past her shoulders. She has light blue eyes that are pleading that I'll say yes, or she is going to collapse, and she is wearing grey, ripped jeans with black booths and pink over-shirt.

"Are... Are you director Akiko Izumi...?" I ask dumbfounded by her appearance. Her eyes light up and she almost sinks to her knees.

"Oh, thank god, I was afraid you had already left since I was so late. I'm terribly sorry for this, but there was a car crash on the main road, and the traffic was straight from hell... And then my scooter died down, and I had to run here, so I could somehow make it." I stare. And stare. I feel my shoulders starting to shake with laughter, but I try to hold it... And I can't in the end.

"HAHAHHA, I'm sorry, but I have finally met someone who has worse luck than I! Haha heehahoo, oh God thank you, I thought that I was early, and that you were one of those serious, no-nonsense kind of person..." She blinks at me owlishly, and I just laugh harder.

After I finally get my laughter under control, I give her my hand to shake.

"Hello, my name is Ryo Akiyama. Nice to work with you." She smiles sheepishly and takes my hand.

"Hello there too, I'm Akiko Izumi and I would like to have you acting a part in my movie, _'Painted streets'_." She sits in front of me. I feel my lips twitching up at the name.

"Oh? Interesting name... Do tell more." She beams and orders herself a black coffee before telling me about the movie.

"It's basically a love story, with plenty of Drama and Action in it. It's about a boy who is Yakuza family's heir, and who is supposed to take the role of boss after his parents die. But his father's right hand doesn't see him as worthy of being the Boss, and he and gang beat him up, leaving him to die on to an alley.

A high school girl finds his unconscious form by accident, and brings him to her home. Her parents aren't home, so she has no need to hide her little guest. When the boy wakes up, he tells the girl his fake name that he uses in the Yakuza circles. The girl asks why he was in the alley, not knowing the meaning behind the boy's name, and the boy decides to make use of that. He says that he was beaten by local yakuza gang and that he has no place to hide from them. The girl says that her parents won't be coming home for a month, so he can stay with her until he finds a new home.

As the boy and the girl spent time together, they slowly start to trust each others and tell truths about each others. When the month is up, both have fallen madly in love, and girl's parents are furious with their daughter. The boy and girl escape, and together make a plan to make the Right-hand-man bay for his sins. In the end, the boy is captured under a charge from kidnaping the girl. Both promise to see each others again, and years later, the boy comes back and leaves the country with the girl."

I nod every once in while, showing that I'm following. I think it's interesting, and also scarily close to my own life, expect for the fact that I'm not part of yakuza or in love with anyone, or going to flee from the country...

"I think it's interesting. Lory-san said that you have done the script yourself, is it true?" When she nods, a determined fire burns in my eyes.

"I want to be part of this movie. It doesn't matter if I'm just some extra member, I just want to see how you will create this movie." She looks at me with a bright smile.

"That... That means you are in, right?!" I nod with a feral smirk.

"Then, Ryo Akiyama, you'll be acting the leading role, as yakuza boss' son Aka!"

 _'My journey as actor can finally began then... Just you wait, LME...'_

~O~

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sadly, I didn't get help with this, so it took longer than planned, but i'm back! Well, somehow at least. I have had horrible writers blockers and I hadn't get much sleep because of it, and I'm stressed since school starts this week...**

 **But i'll be fine! What do you think of Natsume and Izumi?! I think I did quite good job with them, but Ryo will meet a new character soon enough. Try to guess** **who!**

 **Also, special thanks to those who have favourite and followed this story! It cheers me up!**

 **Bye!**


	9. Starting a new job

Chapter 9

"AND CUT! RYO, ARE YOU READY?! IT'S YOUR TURN!" i took breath and walked calmly into scene. Izumi turned out to be VERY strike director. When i had arrived, i found her shouting at actor, who didn't take his role seriously. As shocked as i was after that discovery, i couldn't say a word of protest when stylists and other people dragged me into changing area.

I was wearing black T-shirt and jeans before i was dragged there, now, i have ripped black jeans, white T-shirt with loose khaki hoodie jacket hanging over my shoulders. Hood has brown fur edge, and i have a picture of Grim reaper on my T-shirt. 'Oh, the irony…'

My hair is down, looking little messy and i have two earpieces in both of my ears. I have a look on my face that is saying, 'Whatever, just get on with it.'

From scrip that i have read, (Natsume forced me to memorise it in a week... My night sleeps are gone..), Aka is troublesome teenager. Always giving most people a hard time, but he is natural leader. He isn't very sensitive person. He respects his father, but that's all it is. But he does care greatly for his mother. He doesn't know what love is, and as far as he thinks, he doesn't care. Aka isn't his actual name, but he uses it to avoid getting in trouble with police.

"Yeah, I'm ready Izumi." i smirk when everyone look at me and their jaws drop. Izumi gets hold of herself soon enough and shakes her head.

"Right, come here Ryo. I will introduce you to everyone, since you were late and couldn't make it to info event." i give her sheepish smile. I had to go to twin's school event, and couldn't get there.

"Sorry for trouble Izumi. Hello everyone, my name is Ryo Akiyama and i will be playing Aka's role." i give everyone smile, and i see females in room chance into an interesting shape of red.

"Um, right, anyway, Roy, these are your opposite actors. The high school girl, Midori, will be played by Nanami." She points at girl with short hair, brown eyes and sweet smile. She has a neat school uniform on her, and she is waving at me with slight blush covering her cheeks.

"And Aka's father's right man, Takao, is played by Ren Tsurugi. Please get along with them." i felt my eyes widen when i looked at Ren.

His hair was neatly combed back, and he was wearing a black carbon jacket and and blue jeans. He has black dress shoes and black leather gloves. He has a wide scar on his right cheek, and it goes up towards his right ear. (Makeup, of course.)

"I look forward to work with you." he simply states, with smile that would have frozen a satan. I freeze for moment but come back with my own smile.

"Same here, i'm just a rookie, but please don't go easy on me. After all, Izumi will want this to be perfect right?" i turn to look at said woman, and see her burning with determined. Literally... (Don't worry! It only looks like she is in fire!)

"Um! This will be a greatest romantic movie of year when we are done! So be ready, i will make you people work like dogs!" we sweat drop as she starts to laugh manically.

"Anyway, Ryo, Ren this is your shoot. Second scene. Hop to the stage!" we do as we are told.

Second scene is where Aka tells gang that he will take over for his father, and it's particularly the first time he is showed in the movie. I look at setup and whistle silently, impressed. It looks exactly like traditional Japanese mansion's living room. I go in front of Aka's fathers memorial altar and sit in seiza.

"READY?! GOOD, AND START!"

'Show time!'

Third POV

* * *

 _Room is eerily silence. No one is saying a word, all men are looking at their young master, Aka. Aka's blood red hair is standing out from the sea of brown and black hair._

 _"Takao, what where father's last words? You should know what father's words. You two were the last ones fighting Chun Fao." Aka speaks with emotionless voice, and no one can see his face since he is facing them with his back._

 _Takao hides his eyes with his bangs, and when he answers, his voice is furious._

 _"We had just killed that bastard of Chun Fao, who dared to attack us in our own territory, when boss kneeled down and spat out blood. I went to his side but he just shook his head. When i lied him down, he said;_

 _'Stay with Aka as he takes over, i want my most trusted man to stand by his side.' and before i knew it, he was gone."_

 _Men in the room were now silently crying, mourning over their lost. Chao Fao was sharp shooter freelancer, who had grunge against Aka's father and mother, Shuo and Kukuri. He had attacked their mansion some weeks back, and had managed to kill Mistress and their Master. Young master Aka had come back home in middle of pure chaos, and had run to his mother's aid, but it was already too late._

 _Aka was silent, before he stood up and turned to look at his father's men. His face was determined, and his eyes were burning. His men gasped when they saw him mirroring his late father's leadership._

 _"Very well, as my father's last wish, i will take over as the Red Crow's leader! Who will promise me their loyalty!?" he demands and most of his men let out cry of joy. But some men were frowning, including Takao._

 _"Young master, are you sure? You have been doing freelancer's jobs until now, are you sure you will be alright?" Takao doesn't let any emotions into his voice, and his brows furrow._

 _"Do you not trust my ability to lead the gang? You if someone should know that i have been prepared for this day for last sixteen years, Takao." Aka answered humoured and gave feral smirk._

 _Takao only curtly nodded back._

 _"We shall have a party tonight! To remember my parents and celebrity my new generation as boss!" all men shouted in agreement. All but Takao._

* * *

Ryo's POV

"CUT! Good work everyone, that scene is done. People from scene 12, get ready! We have being doing re-shots from that all morning, and i want to get it right! And get someone hammer those lines into Lilian's head!" i jumped at Izumi's voice, she was surprisingly loud if she wanted. We hurriedly moved out of way, and i went to watch the shoots.

Whole day went past in flash, and i was completely death afterwards. I was about to start walking home, when i heard someone calling my name.

"Akiyama!" i look over my shoulder, and saw Ren jogging to me. I raised surprised eye brow.

"Tsurugi, what is it? Doesn't someone like you have a hell of schedule? (And just call me Ryo, Akiyama is mouthful.)" he looked surprised but waved it of.

"Yes, i normally have very tight schedule, but i have it little easier for next month. (And you can just call me Ren then.) I was just wondering that where your manager is?" i gave him blank look.

"Ever heard of Fuyume Natsume?" he paled slightly but nodded. "She made it very clear that she has other busyness to tend, so i will be on my own pretty much.."

I saw him nod understanding my situation. He looked at me for a while, before giving me a small smile. And real one this time, not that 'Polite smile'. Without realizing it, i let out sigh of relief. When i look at Tsurugi, he is giving me odd look.

"What?" i ask raising curious brow.

"What that sigh was about?" he ask equally curious. I blink before giving sheepish laugh.

"Ah, i was just kind of relieved. That you can smile normally that is. Don't get me wrong, but your 'polite smile' gave me chills. I had thought that you hated me on the spot, and your real smile just now gave me a peace of mind." he looked little shocked that i saw through his acting and i scoffed.

"Don't look so surprised, i know acting when i see it." he blinks before laughing slightly.

"Sorry, it's not every day i hear that my smile gives chills." i gape at him. 'I thought that this guy hated me or something! Of course i get chills.' i just sigh and look at my wrist watch.

"Well, if you only wanted to speak about managers, then are we done? I have to catch the buss and i have to do three chances before i get home, so if you excuse me!" i was about to run towards buss stop but...

"Ah, wait!" in his rush he craps my shoulder bag and bulls me back, making me fall to ground on my butt.

"Hey!" i yelp as i go down. He kneels down next to me looking slightly panicking and apologizing.

"Ah, um, sorry i wasn't supposed to bull you that hard. I just wanted to offer a ride to your home. It's late, and i thought that since your manager isn't here.." he trailers off as he sees me looking at him owlishly.

"REALLY?! Could you throw me at home?! If possible, i would be more than happy to take that offer!" i almost shouted, but i can't help it. It takes long time to go by buss, and it was already dark...

He blinks and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, just tell me your address. I'll throw you there. If you don't mind, my manager will be joining us." i shake my head lightly.

"It's fine and my address is.."

And so i ended up to have Tsurugi Ren and Yashiro picking me up and taking me home most of time after movie shoots. Ren even met twins few times.

'Not bad for first meeting, if you ask me.' i thought happily as i was about to fall asleep. I had long day, we had been shooting some minor scenes today, but it still took a quite a bit out of me. I had gotten Ren act seriously with me, or at least, close. I had hard time keeping up with him sometimes but i was getting there.

I heard a creak from door and turned to look at door. I saw Rin and Ran standing there, both were wearing pyjamas and had stuffed toys in crook of their arms.

Rin had pale yellow nightgown with white lance. She had red fox stuffed toy, that she called Aki. Ran had green over sided T-shirt with a picture of a leaf and green long pants. He had blue cat with grey stripes, who he had named as Fuyu.

Stuffed toys were very important to twins, since they had gotten them from their parents. No one questioned them, and i thought they looked cute with them.

"Ryo-nii?" i heard Rin's wavering voice i frowned, they should have been sleeping by now.

"Something wrong?" i ask with gentle voice as i sit up. I see Ran nod slightly in dim light.

"We both saw a bad dream, and were scared, so we thought that..." as he explains i understand. I raise my bed sheets, and that is all it takes for them to jump in. Rin crawls to my right, and Ran stays on my left. I take put my arms over them and draw them closer.

"If you have a bad dream again, wake me up OK?" i ask and both nod their heads. Soon enough, all three of us are dosing in peaceful silence.

'I never thought i would say this, but thank you whoever is up there for having that blind hag as Grim reaper.'

(At same time, two sneezes where heard on the other side.)

 **Sorry for long wait! *Bows hundred times***

 **Hello everyone! I'm not dead but darn close to... School started, and my teachers are cruel... who gives their students a eight paged handout for homework ON THE FIRST SCHOOL DAY?!**

 **Huoh, anyway, I got few question for all of you.**

 **Do you want to read about Ren's and Ryo's friendships evolution on next chapter, or about Maria and Twins? Or maybe both? And do you have any ships in mind?**

 **Tell me your thoughts, and I work with them. Bye!**


	10. small stories part 1

**Small stories.**

 **How did Ryo learn to cook?**

 **(Past. Ryo age: 12, Twins age: 6)**

* * *

~O~

It's a nice morning. Not too cold and not too hot. And this is why I decided to go and lay on the roof of the orphanage, hands working as a pillow. I'm just enjoying the warmth of the rising summer sun, when I hear all too familiar shout:

"RIN! RAN! GET BACK HERE!" I grimace and sigh. _'Guess my naps have to wait..._ ' I inwardly grumble, as I climb down. I half jog to the back-door and opened it with a practiced ease.

"What did they do this time?" I ask warily from one of the caretakers, who seems to be surprised by my sudden presence.

"Ah, Akiyama-kun! They fiddled with everyone's breakfast again. Now Mell needs to do it all over again…Could you help her? She is starting to be old, and needs help, but I have to go shopping." While I'm sighing and shaking my head at Rin's and Ran's antics, I agree with a nod. It was just cooking, how hard it could be?

It turns out to be very hard.

Mell, or rather, Melliane, is VERY strict when it came to food. And the second she saw me, she huffed with disgust and said;

 _'I won't have some boy who is scrawnier than spaghetti and doesn't know how to cook in my kitchen! If you want to help, then you need to know how to do things. By heart!'_

And so my cooking lessons with Melliane started. She is very strict teacher. One time, I had to peal thousands of potatoes, but I kept making mistakes, so she had me doing the same thing four days straight before she was satisfied. And then I had to make food out of all those potatoes! I still can't look at mashed potatoes quite the same...

She left me into the kitchen to clean all of the dishes at nights, and made me repeat any dish I made at least hundred times. And for some reason, she made me run when I went shopping, and tied a rock on my back... She also had me wear weighs as I worked.

I finally understood the horror that is Spartan tutor/teacher who does insane stunts to get the main character to learn some crazy move that is shown in one episode only and never mentioned again!

 _'Damn twins and their damn pranks...'_ I thought that more than once, and for many reasons, but back then, I repeated it like a mantra.

But I turned out to be quite a good cook after that hellish training that the hag put me through. After that, I was always helping Melliane. That is, when I wasn't looking after twins. And let me tell you, it wasn't any better even after getting through my training with her...

 _'Wait a sec, now that I think about it, that caretaker set me up!'_

~O~

* * *

 **(Back to present)**

"Hey, Ryo-kun, how did you learn how to cook?" Yashiro, full of innocence and awe asks. He and Ren are at my place, since for once Ren has enough time to come to eat some actual food. I offered to make dinner for them, since twins are on a school trip, which I forgot, and I had made too much food for one. And Melliane's lessons really stuck, since I simply can't throw away food... Seriously I have this kind of seizure about the plain _THOUGHT_... (Not that I would do so in the first place.)

I turn a little pale as I remember those nights I spent in that kitchen, cleaning different pans and plates.

"Ah... I don't really want to talk about it... The one who taught me, was pretty serious about cooking..." I shakily answer.

I guess my expression was pretty relieving. They never asked about that again.

* * *

 **Day with Maria and Rin. (Third POV)**

You could hear chiming laughter ringing through LME agency if you were a part of it's staff. They had grown so used to hear it, that they actually waited to hear it. Also, they had grown used to the different meanings of that laughter. They could tell if it was an innocent laugh, or an evil laugh that meant that the very hell was about to rise. Today, it was innocent type of a laugh, only, this time it was only Rin and Maria. Ran had left for a football match that was held in one of the smaller towns, and Ryo was at work, so Rin and Maria decided to have a girls' day.

"Ne, Maria-chan, do you think this looks good on Aki?" Rin pipes up and shows her stuffed toy to Maria.

Maria studies the fox with a critical eye, it had dark brown jacket and black scarf, along with a black rimmed hat. Finally, she smiles and gives it a thumps up.

"Um! He looks really cool!" She squeals, causing Rin to grin. They are in one of the storage rooms, one that Maria knew wasn't used often, and they are playing dress up.

"Ne, Can I do your hair Maria-chan?!" Rin gushed excitedly. She had never had a female friend before, and even thought Ryo let her braid his hair every now and then it just wasn't the same.

"Yeah, but only if I can choose your next dress!" Maria exclaims with stars in her eyes. She hadn't had any friends before, and she really enjoyed Rin's and Ran's company. And Ryo was nice enough, when he wasn't teasing her. Rin smiles and nods before grapping a comp and diving behind the younger girl.

She starts combing Maria's hair, and then braids it. She makes two small braids on both sides of Maria's head, that collide at the back, and then makes one big braid from the rest of her hair. She finishes it with a white ribbon, that matches Maria's white summer dress.

"Done!" She squeals and shows it to Maria with a mirror. The little girl couldn't help but gasp in delight.

"Alright, now come on, I know a perfect dress for you!" Maria gushes, and grasps Rin's hand. With barley holding back her excitement, she brings her to the changing area with a dress in her hands. She shoves the older girl into one of the changing rooms and throws her the dress before closing the curtains.

"Are you done?" Maria asks after a while. She hears a positive answer, before the curtain is put aside.

Rin has a pale yellow, sleeveless summer dress that reaches little past her knees, and it's bottom has two layers. It has a white ribbon around the waist, and there are small green beams at bottom. Rin is blushing slightly, and she is playing with her bangs nervously.

"Well?" She asks shyly. Maria claps her hands together and nods franticly.

"WOW! You look really cute Rin! Pity that aniki and Ran can't see you now.." Maria pouts slightly, she really wants them to see Rin now. Rin blushes little more at compliment, usually only Ryo and Ran say things like that. But…

 _'…It feels nice'_ Both think as they smile at each others.

"What next?" Asks Rin, she has ran out of ideas. Maria gets this thoughtful expression for a while, but then she has an idea.

"Hey, what if we…." As she whispers in Rin's ear, even though there isn't anyone else around, and Rin nods every now and then as she listens to Maria. Then they both smile mischievously. Maria taks a hold of Rin's hand and they start running and giggling madly.

Suddenly, everyone in the same building got cold shivers.

~O~

* * *

When Ryo and Ran finally came back to the agency, ready to pick Rin up, they both sensed danger in the air.

 _'What's with this evil aura?'_ They muse as they scan everything and everyone they see as they make their way towards Lory's office. The whole building feels so tense, and some of the workers are trying to calm down those who had been in the chief's office today. They were breathing hard, and some even had tears in their eyes... The evil aura gets stronger as they go closer to the man's office.

 _'The hell has happened here...'_

"Ran, stay behind me, we aren't sure what is waiting for us on the other side..." Ryo states as he grasps a hold of the door handle. Ran obeys surprisingly without any fighting, and watches as Ryo the door slowly turns the handle, and pushes the door open...

What they see, is shocking to say at least.

Lory is sitting in his chair like normal, elbows on the table and hands under his chin with his legs crossed. But what is truly (Or I guess not...) shocking (And traumatizing) to them, is what he is wearing.

Lory has a straight dark brown wig on top of his head, that is long enough to reach the floor even while standing, that is falling down and flowering around him on the floor and his desk. His hair has small braids here and there, that have wines and flowers in them, and distantly, Ryo thinks that they look very familiar. Lory has a light makeup, that looks rather natural, and Ryo realises that wow, that light green eye shadow is really bringing his eyes out. To top off all that, the chief is wearing a long blue dress that fades into green at the bottom. Dress has a wide collar and it's long sleeves hang loosely, making Lory's big and firm hands look surprisingly delegated.

If Ryo didn't known that the person in front of him was indeed a male, and more importantly, who the said man was, he would have thought that there was unbelievably beautiful nymph in his boss' office.

Boy's jaws hit the ground with a loud crash.

Rin and Maria, who Ryo and Ran now realised are standing on both of Lory's sides, double over from laughter. Both are still wearing their outfits from earlier, but since they got bored, they decided to add Lory into their dress up game.

"Hello Ryo, Ran, nice to see you two again~" Lory says with a charming smile. Ryo sweat drops, while Ran is still gaping, not being able to understand what's in front of him right now.

"... Lory?..." Ryo couldn't help but ask to be sure. The elder beams and nods.

"Lory-san… How… What... I thought... That Lory was a... Man... How... Is he... smiling… while… looking…. **Like that**? Not that you don't look good thought. Just... Wow." Ryo holds back a snicker when Ran finally manages to speak up. Oh, how innocent the children were...

Lory just chuckles and ruffles both of the girls' hair earning more giggles.

"As an actor, I have to be ready to do any kind of role. Doesn't matter if it's not the same gender." Lory says proudly, Ran stares at Lory with awe, while Ryo has approval and amusement in his eyes.

"Plus, how could I feel shame, when these two dressed me up to look so wonderful!" Lory exclaims and snacks girls into hug. They squeal and started to laugh as Lory proceeds to tickling them, all while swirling around with his hair and dress dance. Ran grins when he sees Rin smiling, and looks up at Ryo, who smiles and nods. Ran's grin widens and he sprints to play with Lory and the girls as they roll on the ground.

Ryo finally closes the office door and watches as Lory plays with his siblings. Ryo glances at Lory's desk and sweat drops at the mountain of paper work hiden behind his desk. The teenager sighs and starts sorting through them for his boss.

'I could at least help him a little, since he has been looking after girls for a while now..' Ryo muses as he works.

(And it turned out that the worker that had visited Lory at that day, had been trying to surpass their laughter until they got out, and some had laughed so hard that they had cried. The sight of girls dressing up Lory had been ridiculously cute.)

(Little did Ryo know, that it was what Lory and the girls had been plotting the whole time... And it wasn't the last time)

~O~

* * *

 **The Best big brother**

Ryo sighs as he is putting the laundry out to dry. His hair is up, and he even has a headband to keep his bangs out of his face. Ryo has a simple black T-shirt and brown shorts on, along with white half-apron.

Ryo hears fast steps run up in the staircase and he gets a small smile on his face. _'There they come...'_

He exits their balcony to greed the twins. The door flies open in a flash and relieves Rin and Ran, both wearing blue sailor styled school uniforms.

"Welcome back Rin, Ran..." Ryo's voice fades out at the end when his eyes focus on Maria, who is standing in between them, grinning along with them. "And hello Maria. Does your grandfather know you are here? Again?"

Ryo isn't really surprised, Maria visits them regularly at least three times a week. Most of the time Lory knows she is there, but sometimes...

"Nope! I sneaked out of the company and went to meet up with twins!" She happily chirps... Ryo facepalms, this is what happens when a little girl is bored and knows how to act.

"And how long ago was that?" Ryo questions with a tired tone. _'Or better yet, how long ago it was when your grandfather realized that his granddaughter is missing.'_ Really, Lory is almost as protective as Ryo.

"About three hours ago." The second Ryo registers those words, he sprints to his phone and dialogs Lory's number on the speed of a lightning.

 _'SHITSHITSHITSHIT! Seems like I can't stop the worst damage from happening...'_ Ryo thinks as he waits anxiously for the other male to answer.

"You three just go play, I'll call you when it's dinner, deal?" Ryo says, eyeing the kids who are trying hard not to laugh.

"Hai!" And with that shout they run and hide in twins' room. Then Lory picks up.

 _ **"Hello Ryo, how can I help you?"**_ Ryo manages to stop a shiver as he hears his boss's venomous voice.

"Maria is here, she will be staying over dinner. She arrived with twins just now, and I thought I should inform you." Ryo explains with a calm and resuming voice. He can hear Lory give a sigh of relief, and quite few groans and grunts of pain from the background. (Lory could get rather violent when in protective bear mode...)

" _Honestly that girl... Thank you for telling me. I was just arguing with Sawara- and Nakazawa-san about if I could call police to search her._ " Ryo heard a very quiet voice at the back ground mutter, _"We have been doing that for last two hours, president..."_

Ryo couldn't help but smile slightly, Sawara and Nakazawa were the reason that damage wasn't bad this time, and Ryo was honestly happy that they sacrificed themselves. Maria would have mentioned it to Sawara if she was leaving, and he would back her up. Nakazawa on the other hand trusts Sawara's judgment and would help anyway he could. (Cause no one wanted to have a raging Lory running around in panic.)

"No problem. See ya." And with that, Ryo ends the call and sighs. "Well, better get onto making that dinner..."

* * *

~O~

"Ran, Rin, Maria! Diner is ready, come before it's cold!" Ryo shouts when he finishes setting the table. But he doesn't hear an answer. Ryo raises an eyebrow, heaven knows it's never quiet in his house. After calling out again and getting the same result, he slowly goes towards twins' room.

"Guys?" He calls as he opens the door slightly. He smiles at the sight that greets him.

They are sitting on the ground, leaning against Rin's and Ran's bunks side. Twins have changed their clothes and both have blue jeans and hoodies, only Ran's is orange and white, while Rin has green and yellow. Ran is sitting on the right with a book in his hands, his head on top of Maria's. Rin is on the left, and her head was leaning against Ran's, with Maria's head under their chins. Maria is sitting in between them and she is leaning on Ran's shoulder. All three are sound asleep and breathing lightly. Twins have their stuffed toys in death grips, and Maria has a cute light brown bunny that Ryo made for her on her laps. She had been jealous of Aki and Fuyu and Ryo thought that it was only fair. (Ryo also managed to talk her out of naming the bunny as Ren... That would have been awkward.)

Ryo shakes his head and goes to pick up the book in Ran's hands. It's a storybook. Name of the book is 'Friend or foe?'

It goes like this; a blue bird hurt her wing and couldn't fly. A dog and a cat, who were good friends back then, found it, and took care of the bird. But both come to love the bird's voice, and when the bird tried to fly away, they caught it. But the dog saw that the bird didn't want to be a caged, and let it go. The cat got angry, and it started to hate the dog. After that, every time a cat sees a bird after that, it will try to catch it, and eat it. So it wouldn't fly away like the first one had.

But a dog will try to scare it away with it's barks and bites, and the bird will fly away, free like it should be. And that's why dogs and cats hate each others these days, and why birds stay away from both.

Ryo likes the story himself, even if it's a little sad. It kind of remains him of some people he knows... Or, will know. Coming out if his thoughts, Ryo puts a blanket over the three, and leaves quietly. After closing the door, he sighs.

"Well, looks like I need to call Lory again." Ryo picks up his phone and Lory answers on the third ring.

 _"Yes?"_

"Maria will be staying over night, if you don't mind." Ryo gets straight to the point, while putting the food into the fridge. They'll eat when they wake up.

 _"Sure, I'm fine with it. But what about twins' school? It IS only a Wednesday."_ Lory asks with curious and amused tone. Ryo is usually very strict about schooldays.

"I'll let them off the hook this time. I'll be informing school at morning that twins aren't going into school." Ryo answers with smirk. He is very aware that wih Maria here, they won't be going anywhere. At the other end, Lory smiles and nods. Only to remember that Ryo can't see him.

 _"I see. Have a good time there, then."_ And they end the call. Ryo takes the apron off and lets his hair down, before falling on to a sofa.

 _'Small nap won't hurt anyone..._ ' He reasons with himself as he closes his eyes.

~O~

* * *

Twins and Maria start to stir after four hours. After opening their eyes, they see the blanket and look up at the clock. It's seven pm, and normally Lory would have picked Maria up by now unless... Unless Ryo let Maria stay for the night! They change excited glances and quietly grasp their stuffed toys while sneaking into the living room.

They see Ryo sleeping soundly on the sofa. He is sitting up, both arms behind the back of the sofa with his head leaning back. His hair is little messy, but that doesn't matter. The kids grin, and each goes to take their place next to the older boy.

Rin takes the spot under his right arm and she nuzzles his side before sifting into a comfortable position. Ran goes under Ryo's left and leans into him, relaxed. Maria sits on top of his laps and leans into Ryo's chest, using him as a pillow.

Purely by instinct, Ryo puts his hands over the kids protectively. Kids are a little startled, but they soon smile when they realise what Ryo did and they settle down.

 **"Good night aniki/Nii-san."** They mumble before going back to sleep.

~O~

* * *

 **Yes... I done it... Hey guys! I love you! Especially thank you for Kumioko for successions, they helped a lot with this chapter. But equally thank you for all who have read this so far, I'm honestly moved by how many has taken interest in this. I don't have so much confident with my own writings, and it means much to me when I get so much support and people correct me with my mistakes. Also, thank you for pointing out my mistake with Tsuruga's name! I honestly try to remember it now, but feel free to correct me.**

 **If you have wishes for next part of small stories, review, and I read them. Bye!**

 **Edited; 8.8.2017**


	11. Getting worked up

Chapter 11

I'm backing my bag in peace, getting ready for another day at work. Twins have had an early morning today, so they have left ages ago, and my turn starts at 2 pm, which gives me some alone time in our apartment.

 _'Finally got through the last part of Septimus Heap! Honestly, I'm disappointed it took me so long.'_ I sigh. Filming and taking care of twins has been cutting in on my reading time, so it took much longer than I would have liked to finish it.

As I get ready to leave, I try to go over my lines. For today, I have put on some black cargo pants, a dark blue turtleneck and a white scarf. I have felt chills running through me the whole morning, and I can feel a slight bounding at the back of my head. _'Well, it is that time of the year when there is a flu going around...'_ I shake my head slightly, dismissing those thoughts.

 _'I will take care of it after getting over today's filming.'_ I decide as I throw my bag over my shoulder.

Ren and Yashiro can't pick me up today since Ren's sift started earlier than mine. So I'm going to take a buss, which means I have to switch buss three times. _'Why does that filming location have to be so far? I can't wait till I can get my license... Again.'_

I'm jogging to the buss stop when I see the buss coming just from behind a corner. _'Better yet, why don't these buss drivers follow the damn schedules?!'_ I muse as I sprint at my top speed to make it.

Half-way to my next stop, it starts to rain. _'Oh great, and I didn't take my umbrella. Damn weathercaster. Where is that sunny and warm day you were talking about?'_ I grumble. It seems like all of the busses have decided to be five-ten minutes off from the schedule. Meaning that, I'm soaked wet by when I get to the filming place.

Thank the heavens we are working inside, a thought of spending five hours out in that rain, doesn't really cheer me up. Everyone is working hard, and by the time I come, they are shooting the scene where Takao would be making plans with the rebel gang members.

"AND CUT! Good work people, now... WE WILL TAKE THIS ONE _AGAIN_ FROM THE TOP! AND NO COMPLAINING THERE LAVI, WE BOTH KNOW IT'S YOU WHO IS SCREWING UP! HONESTLY, HOW CAN YOU FAIL SAME SCENE 116 TIMES _IN A ROW_?! YOU HAVE FIVE LINES, DAMN IT!" I grimace at Izumi's... Distinct voice.

"Oi, Izumi, don't kill them just yet, will you? It's only the second month you know." I call out to her, shaking the water out of my hair like a wet dog.

"Ryo! Took you long enough- **Goodness!** You look like a drowned rat! Someone get him a towel and give him clothes for the scene eight! And SOMEONE WAKE UP THAT LAZYBUM I CALL MAKE-UP ARTIST!" The people are moving instantly, not wanting to anger the beast more that absolutely necessary.

 _'Huh, it's pretty impressive how she can make her personality make a 180 degree turn so quickly...'_ I wonder as I'm once again dragged to the dressing area. Just before I leave the room, I managed to see Yashiro's and Ren's amused looks.

 _'Those two are taking all the fun they can get out of this, huh?'_ I sneez, and someone throws a towel at the back of my head. With a small grumble, I start to dry my hair with one of those white, fluffy towels that you always see in anime. _'Ah, so fluffyyyyyy~'._ I glance at the closest mirror. My clothes for this set are a pair of tight pants, black leather boots and a jean vest. My chest is only covered by some bandages, and my hair is down again.

Eight scene is the scene where Takao and his minions show their true colours, and take out Aka. Izumi wants us to improvise this scene, so I have no idea of what is coming. I'm actually pretty nervous, since Ren IS pretty imitating actor. And.. Yeah, I can't keep my cool for long with that. I keep messing up when we are filming!

 _'Welp, it's not going to get easier with me mulling over it here. Better just face the dragon...'_ Taking in a deep breath, I step outside.

Izumi sees immediately that I'm ready and orders everyone at the eight scene to...

"Go out?" I say with a blank face. I have a very bad feeling about this...

"Of course, I had thought that we would need to use the water canons, but nature is on our side it seems. We have build all the set-ups on the other day so let's get to work!" Izumi replays cheerfully. I watch dumfound as she goes ahead to order people around.

"Ryo-kun? Are you alright? You look little pale." I jumped and looked behind me, and find Ren and Yashiro standing there.

"God, you two scared me! Don't sneak on people, or if absolutely necessary, put on a bell or something! And I'm just fine thank you. Just not too excited to go out." They give me pitying looks, (Which make my eyes twitch badly), they have been inside the whole day and Ren is basically a God against any illness.

 _'Why did I leave my bed today again?'_

Slightly grumbling I stalk after Izumi, readying myself to the cold shower I'm going to get. I don't see how Yashiro and Ren exchanged glances as I unwillingly make my way out.

Everyone have either raincoats or umbrellas, and there are covers for the cameras. I'm standing under one of the covers with the other actors, I want to stay dry long as possible. I feel myself almost sneeze again, and I rub my poor nose.

 _'Now I will definitely get a flu...'_ I shiver slightly, my clothes aren't really meant for this kind of weather...

"Alright, let's get to work people! Rain should continue the whole day, so we can take re-shoots if needed. People from scene eight, to your places!" I, Ren and five other guys along with some others start to unwillingly make our way into the rain.

"Come on, move it! Or are you people made out of sugar?!" I feel my eye twitch as I listen to Izumi's shouting. _'Right, yeah, yeah, say that while hiding under those rain coats..'_ She seriously had five rain coats on.

"Alright. Scene eight, take one! Start!"

* * *

~O~

 _ **Third POV**_

 _Aka was standing straight, hands inside his jean's pockets, staring straight ahead in boredom. He was surrounded by five other members of the gang, all seasoned street fighters. Takao was standing in the middle of the little ring too, loking way too smug._

 _"So... You are the one behind the munity..." Aka said as his dulled eyes sifted into a heated glare._

 _Takao just scoffed. "Please, I thought that son of the greatest yakuza boss would have at least seen where my loyalty laid." Takao turned serious and glared venomously back at Aka. "You have only become a bigger disappointment as days have gone by, and I just couldn't watch from the side-lines. All that hard work that I did to create Red Crow a fierce image, disappeared into thin air just because of one incapable and arrogant brat."_

 _Aka was beyond furious, his father's most trusted man, the man that Aka had trusted like a brother or an uncle, was now stabbing his back. And hard. It's not like Aka hadn't expected something like this, hell, he had been waiting for it. But not from Takao. The man knew he never wanted to be a yakuza boss. Takao had even helped him to get in the touch with the world beyond yakuza and the life of crime! But all that drifted in the wind when his father went and gave him this damn burden on his shoulders. All the grudges, all the fear, hate and resistance against him? It was all because of who Aka's father was, and who HE, Aka, wasn't._

 _After all, it all always ended with his father._

 _He couldn't go to school like a normal kid, no, too dangerous. So he was home schooled. He couldn't get any legal jobs, since there would always be questions about his family and his rather colourful (Mostly just very red) background. He couldn't make friends without scaring them away, or if he actually would managed to make some, they would be in constant danger. And not just them, but their families and their own friends too._

 _And he was always compared to his father. Aka wanted to be seen as himself, not as son of great yakuza boss. He was damn smart, he knew that, he was athletic, he was advanced in cultures and arts, but he would never be able to show off any of that. Because he was a born criminal, a new level of low._

 _They saw him as that? So be it. He would be damn criminal, but with his own rules. He would use the cards given to him, be it a boss or not, and make them acknowledge him._

 _So was it too much to ask, to get to start again? Make his own path? Apparently._

 _"Incapable? Arrogant?... Hahahah!" Men flinched back when Aka let out a dark barks of laughter. He sounded so, so cold. His laughter could pierce through a diamond. "Tell me, when have I ever have been given a change to show off? When have I been given change to shine? Never. Say what you want Takao, but I'm now the boss, and I WILL do things differently from my father. You damn better remember that!"_

 _Takao just shook his head sadly at the teen in front of him, mocking pity in his eyes. "Oh Aka, Aka, you still haven't understood, have you? You won't be the boss anymore. I will be taking over. Finish him guys, make sure that even his own hairs wouldn't recognise him." And with that, Takao left calmly, walking towards the mansion. Leaving Aka alone with five guys who were out for blood._

 _Aka smiled. "Hey guys!" They all just stared as the teen took his hands out and took a casual fighting stance. The green eyes were burning. "I think these streets could use some **red**. To give a little colour, you know?"_

 _That did the charm. The first guy came from behind him, trying to punch his head off. Aka dodged, but was kicked to guts for his trouble. Aka faltered a little, before gaining his footing back. He kicked the nearest guy's legs from underneath him, and punched the fifth man who had tried to head butt him._

 _The first man had recovered by now and gave Aka one mean left hook to his chin. Aka saw stars, but the others weren't done. They took his moment of weakness, and showered him with kicks and punches. He was out cold after that, and men kicked and beat him some more before just leaving him lying on the alley. Rain poured hard on to the unconscious boy, washing some of the blood away._

 _~O~_

* * *

"Cut!" Izumi called and I stands up. That hadn't really hurt as much as you would expect (I've had worse), and these guys are pros- but that left hook had been really mean one. I held my yaws as the actor who punched me comes all flusthered and embarrased to apologize, saying he had gotten a little too into it. I just wave off his appologises with a laugh, as the other four also come to check on me, mumbling about how a young blocke lime me has some muscels. I chuckle, before I get ready for thr re-shots, as Izumi is yelling at us to get ready again. (Her eyes are sparkling with excitment.)

-An hour later-

I grap a towel and slump down into a chair letting out a content sight as I dry my hair.

"Good job out there, Akiyama-Kun. You bulled it of well, considering that it's your first stunt ever." I smile slightly when I look over my shoulder at Ren. He has a towel over his shoulders and he is holding two bottles of water.

"Here, you look like you need it." I take a bottle gratefully and nod my thanks. Gulping down a good quarter of the water, before I stop to breath. I see Ren smirking from a corner of my eye, looking quite amused. Little bastard is making a fun of me. An idea strikes me, and I raise the bottle to my lips again, only to splatter the water on Ren.

I smirk smugly as he gives me a slight glare. "Sorry bud, you looked like you needed it." He just smirks, and with one sift move he opens his own bottle and pours a good half of it on me.

"Hey!" I yelp as the cold water hits me.

"A payback." Ren states as I turn to glare at him, thought it turns to look more like a pout. His face is monotone but his eyes are glinting with childish pride. I just huff and continue to dry my hair.

"So what did demon director say? I didn't hear since my ears are still ringing from that 'CUT!'" I say casually, looking over dramatic as I act miserable. I see corner of Ren's lips twitching, but other than that, he doesn't react.

"She said that we will be also shooting scene nine, twenty four, and ... Was it thirty? She started to talk into her cell phone half way through, and just ordered us to rest." I nod in understanding, Izumi could be very airheaded when she wasn't in her 'demon-director-mode', as I call it. She really is an awesome director and her work is amasing, but she is one busy woman.

Suddenly I let out a sneeze and a small cough attack follows right after-Ren is startled but comes to pat my back. Finally it calms down and I take few deep breaths.

"Ryo, say what you want, but you look anything but okay." Ren says with concerned face. I just wave it off and stand up when Izumi calls everyone to get ready for next scene.

"I'll be fine. I'll worry about it after work. I'm just starting out, I can't really slack off." I say before marching towards the rainy set ups.

* * *

Scene nine, Third POV)

 _Midori sighs as she walks on_ _the empty road. Rain drops batter against her blue umbrella while she walks towards her home. Her mother had messaged her that she and her father wouldn't bee at home again, and that she was expected to take care of the house like usually._

 _Midori is just a block away from her home, when she stops- she is so tired of this. So tired of being replaced and left out all the time. She wants to see something else- anything but this grey and dull world she is beong forced into._

 _"Please, if there is a god, or budha, anything." Midori wishpers, so soft that only the rain could hear her. She turns her eyes up tpwards the clouds with melancholy in her eyes._ _"If you are there, then please, give me someone. Someone who could brighten up my day, and paint over the black and white."_

 _Then she sees a glimpse of_ _something red._

 _She freezes. Then, curiously, she takes a peek inside an alley. There she finds a young teenager-a boy from what she can tell, who looks about her age, if not a little older. He seems unconscious, but it's hard to say, as his red hair is covering his face like a veil. Midori just stands there for a while, shocked from her find, but then gets a hold of herself. She drops her umbrella and dives next to the stranger When he doesn't wake up._

 _"Hey! Are you alright!? Can you hear me?!" As she franticly tries to get the boy to response, she looks for a pulse and sighs in relief when she finds it._

 _She takes a closer look at the boy, and finds a numerous among of cuts and bruises. She stares at boy once again, before deciding something in her head. She runs to get her umbrella and comes back, determined to take this stranger to her home like he was a lost puppy._

 _She manages to get him on her back, but she has to hold her umbrella between her teeth. She checks that no one is around, before she starts dragging him to her house._

* * *

(Back to normal)

"CUT! Good, I think that does it, so lets move on to the next scene-" I don't listen when Izumi starts giving orders again as I and Nanami run to get under the cover from the rain.

"Ghah! Damn it..." I mutter as I throw a towel around myself. I'm freezing, hungry, my headache is getting stronger by a minute and I still have to wait until we are finished shooting about three more scenes, before I can go inside.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts as they start to film again. It's Ren's turn, and I snatch a jacket over my shoulders so I can go and watch him and others work.

* * *

(Third POV)

 _The members of the Red Crow are waiting at the Gates of the Red clan's mansion, for their boss to return. Aka and Takao left with five other higher ranked men to see one of their regular costumers about five hours ago, and they still haven't got back yet._

 _"Oh, I can't take this anymore! I'll die from a heart attack if I won't go looking for them right now." Shouts a guy with a bald head, and he starts to march towards the city, when..._

 _"And where you think you are going?" All faces turn to look towards the voice. They see Takao and rest of their escort, but not Aka. They all look little winded, and the other five are suporting some heavier injuries. Takao's hands are balled into fists and he walks with a little hurried steps. He looks angry and down right defeated, which sets them all off._

 _"Takao-san! We have been waiting for you! But where is boss?" They all ask at the same time after they hastely welcome them. Takao lowers his head and closes his eyes, before opening them again and looking at everyone with a tired face. To them, it looks like Takao had aged years in a mare second._

 _"Comrades, we have been betrayed by a close friends, and Aka, our newest leader, has met his end far before his time. He fought with an honor, and I'm proud to say we didn't go down easily- However, there was nothing we could do, and they left us nothing to remain to bury." There was a shocked and horrofied silence, before people start to cry, shouting and begging him to be lying. They had known the young head for years, they had helped the kid to grow up for kami's sake! He couldn't just be... Gone. Not Aka. There were tears streaming down Takao's cheeks as he continued._

 _"With a heavy heart, I will take over the position of the new leader, and as the boss of Red Crow. Aka himself has given me this burden and I hope you will help me to get over this loss." This time, there were no cheers, only grown men mourning for a dead man. A great leader that had lived inside a young body._

* * *

I clap with few others When Izumi calls out- Ren really knows how to act and others aren't bad either. I feel moved from this, and as Aka's actor, this makes me even more melancholic.

"Okay everyone, let's go, it's lunch time! Ryo, get some fucking clothes on before you freeze!" I don't need to be told twice! I sprint inside faster than they can blink, and throw my wet clothes off and changed back into my own clothes.

 _'Still a little wet..._ ' I muse as I slip my scarf around my neck. "Ha- HA- HA-HATSHUUUUUU!" My sneez echoes, and I wince at the loud noise. I take out a tissue from my bag and blow my nose _. 'Damn flu...'_

"Oi, Ryo, you fine?" I look over my shoulders and find Ren standing behind me, dressed in a maroon collar shirt and black dress pants.

"Just peachy..." Muttering to myself, I grap my lunchbox and leave the changing area. "You want to eat lunch with me and Yashiro?" He asks with an amused eye brow, as I march out in a full moody-teenager mode.

I don't even pretend to think it over and just nod to the older actor. My throat is starting to feel a little hoarse.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry, it took pretty long time again huh... Well anyway, I'm back! Also, you guys are free to recuest for something if you want something to happen in small stories.**

 **Reviews,**

 **To Guest: Yes, I'm aware of how bad my grammar mistakes are, and I try to fix them and get better, but I have a life, and my native language isn't English. But i'm happy if you like the blot so far! Hopefully these chapters will be better in future.**

 **I have nothing more to say, *joten ensi kertaan siis!***

 **Edited; 8.10.2017**


	12. a flu Part 1

Chapter 12

"-And then he just comes up to me, asking if i knew where Ren was. And that guy didn't even work there!" I smile lightly as Ren and i listen Yashiro's story while eating our lunch.

And by 'our lunch', i mean mine and Yashiro's. Ren had, AGAIN, just bought some sandwich to eat.

I stare at Ren with intense eyes as he bites his sandwich. "You know, if you keep eating like that, you will faint at some point at work because Dehydration." I stated lightly as he raised brow at me.

"Not you too Ryo..." He groans and shakes his head slightly. I plink and turn towards Yashiro.

"He is always like this, isn't he?" It isn't really a question. Yashiro just nods his head with a sight.

I look down at my lunch box. I have some white rice, egg rolls, vegetables and some salmon. I glance at Ren, then at his sandwich and sigh before handing over my lunch box. Ren is plinking owlishly at me and i give annoyed sigh.

I give him a glare with an air that gives no room for arguing. "EAT. That sandwich isn't a lunch, no matter what you try to say. And I won't have you collapsing at the sets." He just nods with very dumbfound look and takes my lunch box.

I cross my arms and watch that he eats every last bite. He seems to struggle at the end little, but gets all of it eaten. He gives me sullen look and i smile brightly.

"Well, wasn't all that bad was it?" he just gives me a nasty look and leans back, giving a sigh. I take his sandwich and start to eat the rest of it, feeling Yashiro's intense eyes on me.

I glance at him and raise a brow. "What?"

"You... You just got that idiot eat..." i smirk slightly at Yashiro's shocked tone.

"Of course. I have been particularly raising twins last five years, i know how to handle picky eaters." Yashiro looks at me in awe, and i feel Ren giving me an annoyed glare.

I feel my phone ringing in my pocket and i fish it out to answer. I don't even look at the number, since i'm positive of who is calling me.

"Yeah, Boss-man? What's up?" i ask casually, taking a bite of the cheese sandwich.

" _Ah, Ryo. I just called to let you know that twins and Maria are having sleepovers, and won't be coming home for few days. Is that fine with you?"_ i think it over and just shrug.

"Sure, i don't see why not. Just call me if anything is wrong." i end the call with small chough.

"Who was that?" Yashiro ask with curious look. I look at him and just shrug with a small smile.

"Just Lory-san telling me that twins are having sleepovers at Maria. They do that all the time, so i'm not concerned." a silence falls and i turn to look at Ren and Yashiro, confused by sudden silence.

Both men are looking at me in surprise, on Yashiro's case, shock. I plink few times.

"What?" they snap out of it and shook their heads little.

"Nah, it's nothing." i raise a brow, but i don't comment. Eating rest of the sandwich, i raise up along with Ren and Yashiro. Then I feel wave of nausea hitting me, and I fall back to my chair.

"Whou! Ryo, are fine?!" Yashiro asks as i held my head with a hand. I feel my vision blurring and my breathing is heavy. I don't think for a good minute, i just concrete on breathing and numbing the terrible hammering of my head.

After what feels like forever, my vision clears and my hammering head eases into a mild headache. My breathing is still heavy, but i feel like i can still breath.

I lean my head back slowly, letting a grunt as my head protests. I feel a cool hand over my burning temples-...

'When did i start feeling so hot..?' i thought feverishly. I frown when cool hand leaves my head, and open my eyes. I see worried Ren and Yashiro hovering over me.

"Okay Ryo, whatever you say, your NOT FINE. You can't stay at work anymore." i don't have energy to argue, and frankly, even i know that i'm sick.

"Don't move, ('where i COULD possibly move Yashiro?'), I'll go inform Izumi, and then Ren and i will get you home to rest." Before i can protest, Yashiro raises his hand, effetely silencing me.

"And your not in a place to complain, so just accept it. Also, it's fine. Ren's turn was about to end soon anyway, and Takarada-san asked us to look after you over these shoots." I stare at him, before closing my eyes and huffing.

I know Yashiro is smiling as i hear his steps move further away. I open my eyes and look at Ren, who is sitting next to me, looking worried.

"How are you feeling Ryo?" I'm grateful for his gentle voice, since it doesn't annoy my eardrums.

"Not*chough* too great. My throat is sore, and it feels like i had run a marathon after chasing twins for three hours, and i feel like i'm burning but freezing at the same time. I also have a major headache." i explain and he nods every now and then, showing that he is listening.

Ren looks at me with this five-year-old-boy-whose-mother-told-them-that-they-couldn't-go-out-to-play-in-rain face, (Long name, i know...). I raise a brow and his frown deepens.

"You know, if you weren't feeling well, you could have said so. The sets won't get messed up, just because you were sick. Just tell the director next time okay?" i look at him surprised but nod anyway.

I feel my eyelashes getting heavy, and before i know it, i'm out.

* * *

Third POV

Ren watched concerned and little amused as his kohai fell asleep. Ryo's flaming red hair was dripping with little bit of water, undoubtedly from the rain.

Ryo's face was flustered from the fever and he had dark circles under his eyes. Boy was also constantly shivering. Ren wondered why Ryo hadn't just stayed at home. There had been a big wave of flu going on again, so Ren wasn't all that surprised.

But what DID surprise him, was younger man's antidote towards his work. Ryo hadn't been in acting world for, what? Few months? And kid took it more seriously than some professionals. It made Ren respect the kid little, but being into acting wasn't much if you couldn't act right?

'You got lot to learn Ryo...' Ren thought as he slightly smirked and ruffled his sleeping friends hair.

"Okay Ren, lets get him into the car. I got his stuff." Ren stood up when Yahsiro came back and just nodded before getting Ryo on his back.

'This is going to be long day..' Ren thought as he started the car, Ryo laying on the back and Yashiro sitting next to him.

* * *

Ryo was still dead to the world when they arrived to the apartment. Both older men agreed not to wake up the youth and Ren was left to carry Ryo on his back. Yashiro found Ryo's home keys and they brought the teenager to his home.

Yashiro helped the sleeping Ryo to bed and shifted him into more comfortable clothes, while Ren looked around younger boy's apartment.

Living room was simple, there was just a black corner sofa, coffee table, TV and a black carpet. Walls were painted baby blue, and floor was dark wood. What did catch Ren's attention, were the pictures that were sitting on some drawers.

Picture on the left had three figures in it, there were a tall brown haired and green eyed man on the right, and a short woman on the left. Woman had black eyes, but her hair was flaming red and it reached her hips. There was a small boy, around four or three, with same red hair as the woman, and fierce green eyes as the man in the picture. Boy was sitting on the older man's shoulders, and the short woman was standing next to them. On the background, there was a homey looking small house. All figures in the picture were smiling widely, and the small boy was waving at the camera.

In other picture, there was also three figures, but instead of two adult and a kid, there were three children. In the middle was the same red haired kid, who had his arms over two other figures' shoulders. Boy looked around thirteen, and he had identical twins on each side of him.

Both twins had their bangs covering their left side of their face, and they had big smiles on their face. Their green eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness, and the boy in the middle wasn't any different from them. His hair was longer now, and it was on a small ponytail. All three of them seemed to be hiding inside a bush.

Ren looked at the boy in the middle, then at the other picture. He knew that it was Ryo in both pictures, and other had twins in it, but who were those two adults?

'Maybe his parents... He does look like them. But twins don't have anything similiar to them expect for their green eyes... Maybe his dad cheated and had twins later? No, if that was the case, Ryo would hate those two for real... But they can't have the same mother, twins don't chare any resamples with her... And green eyes aren't even the same shade as Ryo's fathers, so they can't be his kids...' Ren's thoughts were cut by Yashiro who closet Ryo's rooms door quietly.

"He is still sleeping, but his fever won't go down for a while. I know a trick that will help, but you have to keep an eye on him until i'm done." Ren nods and goes in Ryo's room as Yashiro goes towards the kitchen, putting on his gloves. ("Just in case...")

Ryo sits on a chair next to Ryo's bed and takes a book from a bookshelf behind him. The bookshelf is small, but it has interesting looking books in it.

' _"Septimus Heap, Magyk"*_? Fantasy, huh. Oh well, i'll give it a try.' And Ren opened the thick book as he sat next to Ryo.

* * *

Back to Ryo's POV

Every part of my body hurt, it felt like someone was craving my bones and slowly fret through my flesh. I groan as i open my eyes, immediately regretting it and shutting them with a hiss. I try to open them again, slowly this time, letting my eyes adjust to light. My head is aching, my throat is like a sandpaper and my nose is running. 'A flu, how lovely.' I thought with strong sarcasm.

I have always hated being sick, since when ever it was just a flu or chicken box, i become completely useless.

"Oh, your awake. How are you feeling Ryo?" i look to my side and see Ren sitting there, open book on his laps. My eyes widen when i see what page he is on.

"Holy cow, how long i was out?" i ask shocked. Ren just blinks and looks at his wrist watch.

"About a hour." i look at him with a blank face.

"That can't be true, you are over the three quarters of that book, and it took me a week to read it." i see a light blush covering Ren's cheeks as he looks away. Then it dawns to me, and i gape at him.

"You... You mean you read that much in less than half hour...?" He doesn't look at me but his blush deepens.

'Well... Who would have thought that a drama actor like Ren Tsuruga would be into fantasy books?'

"*Chough*, Anyway, how are you feeling?" I decide to go with the chance of the topic.

"Well, generally, i feel like a screw up shit." He sighs at my foul language, but doesn't comment.

"Yashiro said he knew a trick how we could lower your fever, but you have to wait and lay down until then." i raise a brow and Ren smiles little at me. "Just go back to sleep."

I yawn and nod, not feeling like rejecting the idea. I close my eyes, and curl up slightly, trying to ease my aching body.

'I hate being sick...'

* * *

 **Hi Everyone! I'm terribly sorry for long wait, but I had a writers block, then I had million tests (and still have more), and then my friend decided to put my computer off of limits, since I had had very little sleep... So it took long, but I did it! We are moving again!**

 ***: Septimus Heap, Magyk is one of Angie Sage's books, and i'm a fan of this book serious. You should check it out!**

 **Also, I will be putting a poll for Ryo. I want to ask you, what song he should play in future chapters? If you have other ideas, PM me or put it in your review!**

 **Hopefully, see you soon!**


	13. a flu Part 2 New thoughts

Chapter 13

 **!Important note!**

 **Before I start to kill all your hopes about new chapter, thank you for ALL of you who read this, those who follow/favourite/review and those who just read, THANK YOU! The very reason I write, is because you people keep reading!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for this long delay, but i won't be updating ANY of my stories for some time. I know, i keep you people waiting, and that is just cruel and unfair. I truly am sorry!**

 **I have been having rough time here, with these terribly exams from every corner, thought i'm a complete nerd, even i need time to study. It doesn't really help that i have other things too. I made plans with my best friend to try cosplay, my first time and i don't regret anything, but i almost caught a flu AGAIN. Then i got REALLY depressed, when my friend was feeling miserable at school, she looked so bad and she just. Wouldn't. Tell. Me. What was wrong, and i got terribly worried, and well... let's just say that i took stress eating to completely new level...I thought that she was sick or something, but it turned out fine, so i was** ** _really_** **relieved. But i had stress and pressure from studies, PLUS my writer blocks, so i haven't been really writing...**

 **Wow, i didn't mean to make any long speeches, but this stuff just keeps coming out.**

 **Anyway, I will try to get back to writing as soon as i can, since i have little off from school right now i can try to get myself back up. So PLEASE, be patient with me, and stick to the end with me! I promise that this break won't last more than a month! At very most two weeks!**

 **Anyway, answers to reviews are at the bottom!**

* * *

Next time i woke up, i felt someone shaking me by my shoulder. I groaned before slowly prying my eyes open. I glared at who ever had decided to wake me up from my blissful slumber, only to see Ren Tsuruga looking at me quite amused.

"What is it Ren? I honestly wish that you have a reason to wake me up, because i feel miserable." i groaned, the end being muffled by a billow that i buried my face in.

"Yashiro made you some tea. He said it would help to lower your fever." i glance at him, searching for any form of lies from his expression. Not finding any, i sit up and just mutely reach out with my hand. Ren smirks slightly as he gives me a steaming cup of herb tea.

I cringe at the sore smell of the tea. 'Like cob-liver oil and green tea stirred together...' i look at Yashiro, who was watching from other side of my bed, and give a mild glare.

"If this stuff tastes as bad as it smells, and doesn't help, i'm going to make a pair of shoes and a nice coat out of you Yashiro." i growl out. He sweat drops but nods.

I look back at the dark green lingua before sighing and slowly printing it to my lips...

And taking it all down with one gulp.

As soon as it's gone, i lower the cup and start to cough. The tea is disgusting, it tastes like oil and four different medicines mixture and it was like i was drinking lava or tar. I feel tears rising in my eyes, coughing isn't stopping, and my nose is all stuffy and my ears feel like they were full of water and...

'WOU, BREATH! DAMN, i hate this...' i take deep breathes and hold them in before releasing. 'Damn, almost had a panic attack...'

I realised as kid that my death in my last life had left a trauma on me. I would have a panic attack if the situation i was in remained me even slightly about drowning. My parents thought the reason behind it was that when i was about three, i fell into a small river. My father immediately saved me, but i was under water for a minute, and it was enough to trigger a flashback. So yeah, no wonder i'm damn afraid of water.

Anyway, i couldn't really tell when i was going to have panic attacks, but i now knew how to handle them.

I looked at Yashiro and Ren, who gave a concerned looks, that i waved of. Yashiro took the cup and gave me a look of respect.

"Woa, you finished it on first go. I'm impressed. I know the best how awful that stuff is, since i was forced to drink that every time i was sick as a kid." We both shutter. Yashiro has my sympathy and full respect now, i don't think i would be able to drink that second time. Ever.

Ren raises a sceptical brow at us, but doesn't say anything after we give him a glare that clearly says; shut the fuck up.

"Well, we should get going. We still have things to do today. We, or at least Ren will come back at some point, to check on you. You can also expect for us to visit you at tomorrow too." Yashiro said as he clapped his hand. I nodded at them, feeling my eyelashes getting heavier. I briefly note that Ren chuckled when i yawned. I frown, (more like pout), when Ren ruffles my hair gently.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya guys soon, i'll just get back to sleep..." i mumbled as i lied back down.

"See you soon Ryo, try to get better!" I heard door opening and closing as they left the apartment. I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling.

'It has been a while since i was sick... Well, at least twins aren't home, so i don't have to worry about them.' i smile fondly as I think about things that twins and Maria could be doing right now.

"It's damn quiet here..." i whisper, barley awake, before drifting into sleep.

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

"Heh, Ryo didn't lie when he said that he become grumpy when he was tired or sick. I would have thought that it was someone else if hadn't known better!" Yashiro chuckled as he sat on the shotgun seat as Ren started the car.

"I honestly thought it would be worse. He acted like a teenager for once." Ren laughed as he drove out of the parking lot.

"So Ren, what was that pile of books about?" Yashiro asked as Ren drove. He glanced at the actor, and saw tops of Ren's ears burning bright red.

"... I got bored and took a book out of shelf, and before i knew it, i had read the whole series of books..." Ren mumbled. He was completely hooked after first book, and he just kept reading. When Ryo had woke up for first time, Ren had been reading the last quarter of the fifth book. Ryo probably didn't see the pile of books, and thought that Ren had just picked a random book.

Yashiro stared at Ren blankly for a whole minute, before turning, and staring out of the window. (Chuckling slightly of course.)

He had hoped that Ren would make some friends of his own age at the work. Even thought man was so popular and famous, he had terrible social life. From the first glance, Yashiro had been able to tell that Ren's life hadn't been easy, and Yashiro had been, and still was, determined to change that.

When Yashiro had listened the director Izumi tell them about the movie, and Ren's role, Yashiro had become little sceptical towards the idea. First of all, Ren had never played as the villain, or at least, Yashiro wasn't aware of any that kind of roles. But what was really bugging Yashiro here was...

 _"Not to mention Ren's name in the credits?" Yashiro asked suspiciously. Izumi nodded, looking serious._

 _"Yes. I was hoping that you would agree with me on this, but i have to confirm it with you first." She explained._

 _"As a new Director, i have to be able to make a good first impression with my work, whenever it's on an audience, or on a client. This movie is something that i have put my blood, tears and sweat on, and i don't wish to rely on someone's name at this. If my work will be recognised, i want it to be because of what **I and other actors** DID. Not because Tsuruga Ren was acting in it."_

Ren and Yashiro had been impressed by this, and Yashiro was fine with Ren's decision to accept the role. Yashiro had been hoping that it would motive Ren to socialise more. Aberrantly, this wasn't the case.

At the beginning of the shooting, Yashiro had been pretty sure that none of the actors would really stir Ren's interest. (And the fact that Ren had been giving his 'Polite smile' to anyone who had talked to him, didn't have anything to do with it. NOTE THE SARCASM) Yashiro had been shocked that no one else but him could see that annoyed twitch of Ren's brows when ever a female member from the staff came by to ask if he was Tsuruga Ren. Yashiro was quite impressed that younger male had lasted as long as it was. But then that red headed Casanova had stumbled into the picture. Yashiro had been utterly surprised when he saw the boy for first time.

It was clear that boy was a completely new in celebrity world, since Yashiro didn't recognise boy's name from anywhere. But the boy didn't have the same air as normal newbies had. Boy was definitely confident, and even thought he looked quite young, he had a mature air around him. Boy had scanned every person in the room without making any fuss, and Yashiro was rather sure that only he and Ren had realised this.

Yashiro had been sure that boy was foreign, since his hair and eye colour, but he knew that wasn't the case when boy spoke fluent Japanese. Boy was surprisingly polite, despite his appearance. Yashiro had sweat dropped when the whole female side of the cast blushed furiously, even the Director Izumi herself had little red hue on her cheeks!

Yashiro had been resisting the urge to facepalm when Ren had given the poor boy his 'Polite smile', with an extra annoyed aura behind it. Ryo had frozen for a good while, but gave his own smile as well. Yashiro saw a glint of challenge in Ryo's eyes, and it had confused him. Not that he wasn't confused at the beginning.

Why would Director Izumi give the leading role to a newbie, who didn't have any experience?

His question was answered soon enough. When actors had went to their positions, Ryo had been normal, but the second that Izumi yelled 'START!' the air around him changed 180 degrees at once.

Yashiro didn't see that newbie actor who was in for his first set anymore, he saw a heir of an Yakuza group, who was ready to take the reins on his own hands. Ryo hadn't done all that much, but everything about boy's presence screamed danger.

Yashiro had been SHAKING, when Ryo turned to look at his 'clan'. It hit Yashiro only when the shoot was over and he saw the normal Ryo again.

It hadn't been Ryo that Yashiro had watched, it had been **Aka**.

Yashiro and Ren were both very impressed by boy's act, and Yashiro had been delighted to see interested glint in Ren's eyes. It took Yashiro the rest of day, but he managed to speak Ren over to talk with the youth. Even if he just asked where the boy's manager was. Still, it was a start. While Ren had left to confront the younger boy, Yashiro had called the president about the new genius they had met.

 _"Ah, you met Ryo-kun i see. Do me a favour and look after him a bit will you? He sure is talented, but i want to make sure that someone is looking after him. And i think that the boy will do some good to Ren too."_ Was what he said. Not that Yashiro had problem with it, he had already been sketching some plans to get Ren befriend the boy.

When he heard that Ren would be driving the boy home at the very same evening, he had been thanking whatever god was looking after him. Ren and Ryo got along like they had known each others for months instead of some hours. Ryo seemed to be an expert of handling Ren. The longer Yashiro watched them, the easier his mind become. Ren was still holding back, but he was opening up slowly.

Yashiro had also taken a liking to young actor, since Ren had started driving Ryo back and forth between filming locations and Ryo's apartment. Ryo and Yashiro could easily have a long conversations about small things. He was quite impressed when Ryo told them that he had already graduated from school, and that he was pretty much in charge of twins. Ryo was completely opposite of a normal teenager.

So image how worried Yashiro had been when he had seen young actor falling back to his seat, his face red from fever, and breathing hard. When Yashiro had touched youngster's temples, he had retreated his hand immediately. Ryo had been in **FIRE**. Or that was how he felt like.

Yashiro wasn't actually SURPRISED by Ren's worry towards the younger actor, but he certainly hadn't expected it either. Not like that at least. Ren had been like a big brother whose normally stubborn little brother had fainted. Yashiro chuckled at the thought.

'Guess they are pretty close, huh.' Yashiro didn't mind that Ren gave him a wary glances for rest of the day.

Ren himself was surprised about... Well, everything that had happened. But what could he say? He certainly hadn't expected a sixteen year old genius, who could see through his mask with one glance. He didn't know why, but somehow, boy remained Ren of himself, and at the same time, he didn't.

To Ren, it felt like he was watching a picture of himself, but as younger. As Koun. But the picture was edited. Ryo had the similar look in his eyes as he had had, but... Not exactly. Ren could see sadness, sorrow, betrayal, frustration and rage towards the world, similar to what Koun had felt. But... Then there was also that tired, exhausted look, remaining Ren of a soldier who had come back from war, and who could never look at the world like he had seen it before.

But what made the biggest different, was that feral fire that burned in Ryo's jade green eyes. Ren could easily tell from experience that Ryo had been nocked down many, many times, but Ryo refused to stay down. Ren could tell that if he was to hit Ryo, he could be sure that Ryo would hit back with same strength.

Unlike Koun, who had escaped the reality, Ryo had faced it and the harshness of this world all alone. And he accepted it. Ren could see that youth was proud of who he was, of himself. It showed in his every step, every last part of Ryo screamed it.

'Like a feral, vicious, but proud lion. Lion that was still growing.' Ren thought. He had so many questions to younger male, but they had to wait. Right now, Ren had work.

* * *

 **Back to Ryo's POV**

I opened my eyes again, hearing the lock clicking open. I didn't bother to wonder who it was, i had given Ren copy of my key, for emergencies.

I sat up and ruffled my hair. It was luckily now dry, and it was down for once. I blink lazily and look around my room, dim light was coming through between the window blinds, but other wise whole room was dark. Darkness soothed my headache, and i was grateful that Ren understood not to put lights on when he stepped inside.

"Hi. I see that i woke you up." He said with slightly sheepish smile. I chuckled slightly, it wasn't like waking me up was the worst thing in the world.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I've been asleep since you and Yashiro left." i stretched slightly, grimacing as my sore muscles, protested.

"Where is Yashiro by the way?" I asked, trying to shake myself awake. Ren gave me a small check up, looking for any sighs that my flu had gotten worse. After confirming that i wasn't going to kneel over and faint, he walked further inside the room, bringing a small backbag with him.

"He had to go home, but we agreed that i would spent a night here, to keep an eye on you, and we will shift our turns at morning." i looked at Ren confused, embarrassed and tiny bit guilty.

Even in my last life, I had rarely had anyone looking after me when I was sick. With Haruka and Daichi it had been different, but I always felt embarrassed that they would be worried about me over some flu.

"But what about your work? I'm sure that i'll be just fine by myself for few days, it's not like i haven't been alone while being sick before. You need Yashiro to kick you around and to make sure that you eat something. And don't give me that look, your eating habits are bad, you stubborn git." I stated as Ren gave me an annoyed frown.

He looked like a pouting teenager whose mother had just told him that he was acting like a child.

"It's fine, beside, i can't leave you alone in here while your sick." I give a sigh as Ren's tone gives no room for arguments.

"I have left overs from yesterday's dinner, if you don't mind, can you warm it up? I don't know about you, but i'm starving. As for where you will be sleeping, i think you know where the couch is." i say, closing my eyes and laying back down. I hear him chuckling slightly, before he lays his bag down and starting to head towards the kitchen.

* * *

I wake up feeling someone shaking me. 'Huh? When did i fell asleep...'

I yawn and i sit up. I look at Ren, who is holding two plates of fried chicken, rise and vegetables. My stomach decides to make itself known, grumbling loudly. I blush slightly from embarrassment, nodding my thanks to Ren and taking my plate. Ren is smirking teasingly, but he doesn't comment on it.

We eat in silence, enjoying the calm moment. I look at Ren, and i fond him looking at the pictures around my room, lost in thoughts.

Pictures have mostly me and twins in them, but there is few of me and my parents. I feel nostalgic feeling rise, and a lump in my throat.

'Ah... So he noticed... I guess i should have expected that... I'm honestly don't know if i should tell Ren about my... Past. It was easy to talk about it with Maria, since she had same kind of experience and she understood. When i talked with her, it felt like i wasn't the only one that had been broken and lost... Maria had needed someone to understand, not to pity her, and someone who could connect with her feelings. It felt like we had shared a secret, secret that only two of us understood...' I thought, but when i glanced at Ren again, i just felt stupid.

'Am getting old or something? Of course it's fine, besides, Maria isn't the only one who needs understanding friend.' I sighed, suddenly feeling older. 'Well, my mental age is around 35...' i chuckled inwardly.

"Okay Ren, spit it out." I stated, putting my empty plate on my laps. Ren turned to look at me startled.

"Huh? What do you mean Ryo?" i just give him a blank look.

"Don't bother, i can see that you have quite a few questions for me." I smiled when his face got little guilty look. "It's fine, we're friends. Besides, if i'm not comfortable with the subject, i won't speak about it." He looked at me with slight awe and curiosity.

"But, in return, you'll have to tell me little bit about your past." i saw something dark creeping into his eyes. 'Ah, the Koun is about to surface...

"Thought, only as much as you are comfortable with. Like, what were your favourite subjects in school, what was your favourite colour, things like that. But you have to be honest." He gave me surprised look, but it turned into a grateful smile.

"Alright, it's deal." We shake hands to close the deal.

'This is going to be a loooong night...'

* * *

 **Hi Guys! I'm back again! Thank you for all those who have favourite/followed and Reviewed this Fic!**

 **To Madness-is-insanity: No problem! It's nice to see that people are still reading this... regales to random updates...**

 **To Kumioko: Thank You! And I like that idea! Actually, i'll tell you a little secret, the apartment that Ryo and twins are living in right now, is in the same building as Kyoko's and Shotaro's! Thought, they will move out before Ryo meets Kyoko, bu- I MEAN! ... Argh! I gave spoilers... oh well, Hopefully you liked that.**

 **Now, I have a special surprise to all readers!**

 **Ryo: What special surprise? You just have us to thank all the wonderful readers who are reading this.**

 **me:... *fall to their knees in desperate* I know... but that's all I can do to thank them...**

 **Ryo:.. Oh fine, Come on guys! Let's do this!**

 **Twins, Izumi, Natsume, Haruka, Daichi and Ryo: Thank you to all of you wonderful and blessed readers, For reading 'Everything has purpose'! Please stick with us to the end!**

 **Twins: And You are more than welcomed to give this author your own ideas! 14fox appreciates them very much!**

 **You heard them! Once again, THANK YOU! Bye!**


	14. a flu Part 3 (Final)

**Chapter 14**

 **Third POV**

"Before we start, promise me that everything we say inside these walls, stays here." Ryo sternly stated. Ren nodded, equally serious. (Neither of their secrets didn't need to be heard by others.)

"Okay, ask your first question." Ryo sighed as he leaned against the wall.

Ren looked like he was being torn into two. He had SO many questions, he wasn't sure where he should start with. He didn't want Ryo to clamp up and stay shut for rest of night, but then he decided to try probably the safest road.

"Who is that boy in that picture? The one with Mohawk." Ren pointed a picture that was innocently sitting on bookshelf, looking like most harmless thing in the world.

Picture had Ryo and Danny in it, it was the only picture that Ryo had managed to take of Danny. It was took on Ryo's birthday fourteen birthday, and it was also the day that Danny and Ryo had met for first time on year before.

In the picture, Ryo was on the right and smiling brightly, A RARE real smile. But he also had tears streaming down his cheeks. It was obvious that he was completely over the moon and very moved. He had a red hoodie, that was left open and black T-shirt. His necklace was fully exposed to camera and he was holding his guitar in one hand, and other was thrown over Danny's shoulders. The guitar had a red pow on it, making it clear that it was a present.

Danny was also smiling, even thought it was more like boyish grin, and he had light blush on his cheeks. His black and red Mohawk hair had feathers and beams in it, making him look rather... Exotic. Blue and black eyes were looking at Ryo with a fond gaze, similar to Ryo's eyes when he looked at twins. Danny had also black T-shirt, along with white vest. He had black and white checker jeans on his feet, and he had small chains here and there.

Boys looked really happy, like there was nothing wrong in their world, and nothing bad could touch them. Ryo felt dry, but bitter smirk grow on his lips. 'Of all those pictures, he just had to chose that one... Poking at still fresh wound... At least twins aren't here to witness this. '

* * *

"The boy with a Mohawk, was my first ('probably also, the last') friend that i ever made. His name is Danny Aiza, his father was Spanish and his mother Japanese." Ryo didn't even need to glance at Ren to know that he caught the interest of the older actor.

"Want to hear more?" Ryo asked and he could tell from the silence that Ren had nodded. "The first time we met, was on summer. I was thirteen back then, and I was just walking around, but it was so damn hot, that i decided to go an alley, since there was shade from that merciless sun." Ryo chuckled when he thought about his and Danny's first meeting.

"Image my surprise, when i turn around on a corner, only to be met with a fist flying straight towards my face." Ryo laughed whole heartily when he sees other male's face; Ren was down right shocked. Ren had imaged a peaceful first meeting; like a school project, shopping at a market, heavens, he would have expected a cliché scene from a romantic movie more than THAT!

(In a way, he should have expected that; Ryo wasn't someone who you just bumped into.)

"I did dodge it thought, and then out of instinct i threw my own punch. When he caught it, i gave a high kick, forcing him to let go of my hand. It turned out as a sparring moment between us. I think that we did that for about two hours before we were laying on the ground, trying to catch our breath." Ryo chuckled again, he and Danny had looked ridiculous back then.

(More like terrifying gangsters to those poor people who had walked by to see them fighting. Some those kicks and punches could have killed a human being if they hit... Not that Ryo was going to admit it out loud.)

"After some random talking, i found out that he had been escaping his bullies, and he thought me as one of them. And from there... " Ryo shrugged.

"We just kind of stuck together. Since we were both outcasts, we didn't really have anyone else to hand out with. Everyone were either trying to 'set us right', since we were rather rebellious back then. ('Not that we still aren't...')Or they were scared of how different we were. I didn't mind being alone, i didn't want to hand around some fake friends, i had twins. But, in my option Danny was fine guy. Maybe little hot headed and short tempered, but he was fine." Ryo explains as he tried not to laugh at Ren's dead banned look. Ryo smiled gently as he stared at the picture.

"He was my best friend, and i honestly wouldn't have chanced him for my life." Ryo admitted, sounding nostalgic.

Ren frowned when a thought stuck on him.

"What do you mean 'was'? Did something happen to him?" Ren asked, little carefully may i add. He was treading that his kouhai would have past similar to his. Ryo's yaws tightened as his face dropped to neutral look.

"You could say that. But no, he didn't die. Or at least i don't think so." Ryo didn't look at Ren as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Then... What happened between you two?" Ren asked, honestly curious. He hadn't seen someone smile as brightly as Ryo in these pictures, and he wondered what could have chanced that.

" **He betrayed my trust**." Ren stiffened at Ryo's ice cold voice. "I trusted at Danny **like my own brother** , and he just disappeared without saying a word. He didn't leave me anyway to communicate with him, or even tell me what his new address was. Hell, for all i know, he could be on the other side of the world, or six feet under!" Ryo's voice broke slightly at the end but neither of them mentioned it.

"It was like we never met. All those times we were laughing, crying, cursing the world, **all FOR NOTHING!"** This time Ryo sniffed after he screamed that. "He hurt me. And broke me in a worst possible way..." Ryo resisted the urge to curl up like he had done so long ago. He wouldn't break.

Not yet at least.

"... He left me alone..." Ryo whispered.

* * *

Ren stared at Ryo in shock, he had seen that hostile way that Ryo normally acted around others (especially if they had done much as talked bad about twins), but he hadn't know why. Suddenly, all that Ryo did seemed to make much more sense. But the puzzle wasn't done yet, there was still much to solve.

Which was why Ren hoped that Ryo would stick to the end. To complete the puzzle.

"Okay, ask the next question." Ryo said after he took a deep breath, he was thankful that Ren gave him time to gather himself again before continuing. (Really, even if Ren would have wanted to do something, he couldn't have been able to. He had been too deep in a shock.)

Ren looked at him concerned but nodded. Ren saw that younger male needed someone to listen him, someone who he could relent to. And this had been pressing younger boy's chest for a long time. THAT he could tell. It was better if Ryo got it all out at once, or if not all, then at least small part of it.

"Are those two adults your parents? If yes, why they don't look anything like twins?" Ryo smiled gently at that. Yes, this was the oldest wound, but he already felt better after pouring out about Danny. Ryo knew this was going to help him too.

"Yes, they are my parents. Woman is my mother Haruka Akiyama, and that man is my father, Daichi Akiyama." Ryo took a deep breath.

"And twins don't resemble them because they aren't their parents." Ryo looked at his laps, unconsciously touching his necklace. Ren tensed slightly, unsure if he should dig any deeper, but Ryo had already decided to tell this, so Ren could just sit and listen as Ryo told him his life story.

'Am i walking on some kind of mine field?' Ren thought as he watched Ryo getting ready to speak again.

"My parents died in a car crash when i was almost eleven. They died a day before my birthday." Ryo closed his eyes, fighting urge to cry, as he remembered their funeral. Taking in a deep breath, he continued.

"My so called 'relatives', who hated me and my parents, attended their funeral just for show. I was sent to orphanage, since no one of my relatives wanted me." Ryo scoffed at the mere idea.

"Thought, i would have rather died than gone to live with any of them. Anyway, In orphanage, i met five years old twins, Rin and Ran. and i could tell differences between them immediately, making them idolise me. Since other kids were wary of me because of my looks, twins got most of my attention and we kind of stuck. And from there, rest is history."

Ryo doesn't dare to look at Ren, in fear of judgment or seeing the same pity he saw all other adults gave him. He didn't want that, he trusted Ren enough to tell him about his life, he didn't want his new friend acting differently around him. So Ryo doesn't really notice that he starts to speak again.

"You know, those relatives of mine were so fake. I could tell from the first glance that they all just wanted to get their hands on my parents money, or an excuse for leaving from where the hell ever they lived. My so called 'Grandfather' looked like he wanted to spit on my mother's coffin and laugh his ass off." He wasn't aware of it, but Ryo gritted his teeth rather harshly.

"They spoke about my parents like they were meant to die, like that accident was just expected. In their eyes, it was punishment for getting married and having me. Those people saw me as **a demon, satan's son, cursed child**. There was many more names they used for me, and the names only increased when i got rather defensive in... Very violent way." Ryo let out dry chuckle at that.

"Thought, they can't blame anyone else but themselves for that. With them and almost everyone around me acting like i wasn't supposed to exist, i came rather hostile towards everyone. I still find it hard to relax around people. In a way, i'm just waiting for someone to show their true colours and start to try to beat the crap out of me or mocking me. I'm used to that, so it doesn't really hurt much." Ryo still didn't dare to look at Ren. Without really realising it, Ryo brought his knees against his chest and put his chin on top of them. He hugged them close, staring into space.

"You know... I wasn't always like this. When i was really young, (i think i was five), i used to like people around me. Back then kids my age didn't really avoid me, i was just little different, that's it. Other kids played with me, laughed with me, just like normal kids we were." Ryo bushed his face against his knees, not even realising that his voice broke again.

"Then... Without any warning, everything chanced. Suddenly, no one wanted to play with me, no one wanted to talk to, let alone be near me. I was so confused, suddenly all the kids that had liked and laughed with me looked me in fear, like i was wild animal that should be caged away." Ryo sucked in a breath, trying to calm down slightly.

"The first time i was actually rejected, was one morning when i was running out of kidgarden along with some other kids. Those kids were the only ones who still played with me back then, when we made it out, we saw parents waiting for us. I was about to run there with my friends, when a mother of one boy came. She screamed at me to stay away from her son, and she just took her son and left.

Same happened with other parents, when i came closer to them and their kids, they acted like i was a monster and tried to get me further away. After they left, i heard many of them to tell their kids not to go close to me." Ryo took a shuttering breath.

"When kids asked why, they said; 'Because he is son of very evil woman. His mother is very bad woman, and her son is most likely the same.' It's true, that my mother had been rather violent at her teenager years. She had been part of many gangs at that point, but she turned her back to it. Those people, adults none less, acted like i was the reason for my mother's sins. Not that i hated her, i loved her from the very bottom of my heart. From there, kids acted like i was a stranger, violent beast. " Ryo was really crying at this point. He just couldn't hold it in.

"It really hurt." after that Ryo stayed quiet, expect for his sobs. Ren had been still over the whole explanation. He was barley surpassing Koun, who wanted to go find these so called "adults" and beat the crap out of them. He had known that Ryo's past was probably something bad, but he certainly hadn't expected that.

But... Sadly enough, it made sense. Ren knew better than anyone how it felt like to be judged by your looks and blood relatives. He could identify every sight of being casted out, he just hadn't wanted to admit that he saw them in Ryo. But unlike Ren, Ryo had faced this, but he had done it alone. Ryo had bottled this up for so long, that it had stated breaking him from inside. And now that the pressure was disappearing, Ryo's defence got weaker.

Ryo let Ren see through his mask. And that was more than Ren would have ever asked for.

Ren looked at the curled up boy in front of him, and for first time Ren saw the kid that Ryo actually was, not that very mature teenager that Ryo was forced to become. Ren went on with pure instinct, and ruffled Ryo's hair gently. Ryo stiffened under tender touch, but he didn't move away. Gently, Ren started to do a small relaxing motion with his fingers on Ryo's nape. Ren moved closer, not uncomfortable so that the younger boy was imitated intimated by Ren's bigger looming form, but that Ryo could lean onto his side. Ren kept ruffling Ryo's hair gently, as he put his arm over Ryo's shoulders in protective manner.

Slowly, but surely Ryo relaxed and he started to lean against Ren, like a tired kid looking for warmth of his big brother. They stayed like that for some time, not saying anything. When Ren felt Ryo getting stiff again, he just kept ruffling his hair like Ryo wasn't getting aware of it.

"Well, i think it's my turn to share some of my secrets." Ren casually said. Ryo stilled, but relaxed afterwards. Seeing that the younger actor had settled down again, Ren started to speak.

"When i was small, i really liked to spent time outside. I loved nature and animals, and i especially favourite birds. It fancied me how they could fly through the air, and how they skilfully rode on the wind. I also loved to venture forests and mountains." Small smile grew onto Ren's lips, he missed those days. The days when everything was still fine.

"My favourite colour, huh?... Hm, that's a hard one. I guess i like the colours of nature the best. Honestly thought, i don't have favourite colour." Ren glanced at now calm Ryo.

"What's your favourite colour Ryo?" Ren asked, small smile growing. Ryo blinked slightly, but he didn't move from his comfortable position.

"Hm, my favourite colours are red, green, black and gold." Ryo said quietly, his voice was still rather hoarse. Ren nodded at that, he expected as much.

"Hmm... What else i should tell you? Oh, now i know. When i was small i was rather energetic, so it was hard to get me stay on one spot more than ten minutes.-" Ryo closed his eyes and smiled lightly as Ren told him unimportant things about himself. Ren acted like he didn't see it, and just kept talking.

It went like that for rather long, both boys had completely forgotten about clock and they just sit there, talking about nothing in particular. By the time that Ryo was about to fall asleep, it was about 1 am. Ren smiled gently as he stood up and let Ryo go back under the covers. He ruffled Ryo's hair one last time before starting to make his way to the couch.

"Hey, Ren..." Ryo called sleepily, and he continued after Ren turned to look at him.

"Thanks man. For listening, and well... Understanding." Ryo was embarrassed beyond believe. And he was being generous about that. Ren just smiled at younger actor and nodded his head.

"It's fine, i have similar experiences, so i understand. Thought, mine aren't even half as bad as yours." Ren saw Ryo sinking deeper into his covers, and he decided to add something.

"Besides, that's what friends do." Ren smiled when the read head popped his head up looking at him with wide green eyes.

"Now go to sleep so that you can get better, okay?" Ren smirked and left, leaving the door tiny bit open, so Ryo could call him if he needed anything.

Ryo smiled as he leaned his head against the pillow, feeling better than he had for years. Closing his eyes, Ryo fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. Ren listened for younger boys breathing for a while, making sure that there was no problem, before falling asleep himself.

'I'm so going to be a walking zombie tomorrow...' Ren grimaced at the thought, but smiled at the thought of Ryo leaning against him for warm.

'I guess this is what they mean when they say that older siblings do anything for the younger ones...' Ren thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

On the next morning, when Yashiro came to check on two, he found Ryo curled up under covers of his own bed sheets, while Ren was half laying and half sitting against the bed post, not under covers and wearing a white T-shirt and some pants, thankfully. Both were peacefully sleeping with no worries, and Yashiro just smiled.

Ren had his hand in Ryo's hair, and younger actor was leaning his head against Ren's leg, looking rather content. (Ryo had had a coughing fit at night, and Ren had come to his aid. After the coughing had stopped, Ren had stayed, making Ryo feel rather safe.)

Gently closing the bedroom door, Yashiro put on his cloves and fished out his new phone. He typed Sawara's phone number and waited few rings before the man answered.

"Ah, Sawara-san. I'm sorry to inform you, but Ren has fallen under flu. He won't be coming to work for rest of the week." And with that, Yashiro went to kitchen and made sure that two had something to eat before leaving. (Leaving a note to Ren of course).

Yashiro was sure that this was start of something great.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone! I'm back from death! Well, not that I ever was COMPLETELY dead, but you get the point. Anyway, sorry for the wait, but here it is! Okay, I'm not completely sure what I want from the next chapter, so I think you guys will get the 'Small stories' part two.**

 **And again, sorry for grammar mistakes. When you find them, please inform me. I try to fix them as soon as possible.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all of you for your support! Now, as some of you MAYBE aware, one of my stories is coming towards it's end, so I have three stories that are waiting to be picked out.**

 **Yes, you guessed right, I wish you guys could go and vote for your favourite candidate! I have small descriptions in my profile, so please go and read about them! Really, please. I have NO IDEA, which I should pick up...**

 **IMPORTAND NOTE!**

 **I am sorry, but untill further notice, this story is on hiatus. I'll try not to let it last too long, but you can't always win. My deepest apologises.**


	15. Lights, camera ACTION!

**Chapter 15**

 ** _Third POV_**

 _Flames of rage burn through the old mansion, their merciless flames leaving no-one. The screams and yells of the victims echo in the night, satisfying a lone person. The person calmly makes his way through the burning hallways, not caring about the blood and ash on him. He comes across with men who are barley alive, but they dodged out of his way as soon as they see him. With a bloodthirsty look over his face, blazing green eyes cut through the flames._

 _Finally, he makes his way to the main hall, where a tall man is waiting for him. Man's dark brow hair is all over the place, he is sweating a lot, and his clothes have cuts and burn marks all over them. His dark brown eyes are glaring daggers at the younger man in front of him._

 _"So... You are alive... **Aka**.." Said red head gives cold grin and drops a dark brown hood that has been covering his head._

 _Aka's blazing red hair gleames from the sweat, making it look like the flames surrounding them. His green eyes are like cold stones, their glare piercing through Takao like daggers. Aka's dark brown hoodie and demi jeans have ash on them, but other wise, he looks like any civilian. It's terrifying how easily he fits into the scene._

 _He extends his hands out to his sides, as if showing off himself._

 _"Yep. But that must be really disappointing, **isn't it**?" Takao feels shivers running down his spines as Aka's voice rings through the burning room. Not to look affected, Takao stands up straight, and smirks._

 _"So this is it? This is your great revenge on me? For what? For killing your father? For stealing the gang from you?" Takao snaps his fingers and his face turns into mock realisation. "Oh! Or maybe for kidnapping your bitch!"_

 _Aka twitches at the mention of Midori, making Takao's eyes narrow. His smirk just grows._

 _"Oh, that's it! You want to get a revenge on me for kidnapping your little princess." Aka just grits his teeth as Takao starts to mock his girlfriend, now fiancée, and glares at the bastard._

 _"But really Aka, she? She was so BORING. No curves, no out standing looks, not even hair dye! Stubborn she is, that I admit. She wouldn't say a word about you or your whereabouts, even after it was ME who was ruffling her up." Takao's face is so cold and cruel, that there is NO WAY, that there is a human still under all that shit that has piled up._

 _ **"Thought blood suited her quite well, don't you think?"** Aka was THIS close to lose it and just to punch the living spirit out of the bastard that has sent his fiancée to hospital._

 _ **But he promised, to her.** Aka takes a deep breath, well as deep as he could without getting too much smoke or gas in his lugs and he stares deep into Takao's eyes, making the other man flinch._

 _"Takao, you have done much wrong. I wouldn't mind as much if it was just on personal level, don't think so lowly of me. " Aka states curtly, like the life of his fiancé was the last thing he thought about. Right now, he isn't Midori's lover, but a Yakuza boss._

 _And he has a job to do._

 _"No, your crime is much more serious. Even in our line of business." Takao tenses as Aka's deep green eyes pore holes into him, the fire that was burning the mansion around them reflecting in his eyes like a hell fire._

 _"You have betrayed the trust of your leader, and you have lied to your own kind. You have destroyed the Red Crow with your lies and antics, and now you have to bay for that. You are no longer under Red Crow's protection, and I see no reason NOT to report you to the police." Takao's eyes are wide as plates, face white as a sheet and Aka smiles darkly, tilting his head to the side._

 _"I actually already have, Takao. Or should I call you, Takamori Teppei?" Takao freezes, before he glares at Aka with all his mind as the teenager turns around at the door, and looks over his shoulder at him._

 _"Well, what are you going to do? Wait here and burn to the ashes, or go out and be arrested for rest of your life?" Aka shrugs as Takao stays quiet._

 _"It's your choice my friend. Say hi to my mom for me, will you?" Aka waves over his shoulder as he walked calmly out of the burning mansion. Aka throws his hood over his head and walks out of the back door, that leads to backyard._

 _The sirens are ringing from the other side of the mansion, and Aka can still hear panicking screams from inside the mansion. Thought, not that he cares who they belong to. The backyard has traditional Japanese garden in it, and it was surrounded by an old brick wall, and you could only go in and out through the main building, so it was no surprise it was completely abandoned._

 _Aka calmly walks to the brick wall and kneels down in front of it. Slowly, he lifts a rock that was leaning against the wall and moves it to side, showing a secret pass through. Aka looks over his shoulder for one last time; this mansion had been his home for last sixteen years. This was were his parents lived, and were they died. All that burning into coals in front of him._

 _He gives a small nostalgic smile, before he started to crawl through the hole._

* * *

 **Ryo's POV**

A sharp bell rings through the air, stopping the scene shooting.

"AAND WE GOT IT! Thanks everyone, you nailed it!" Izumi yells in thrill. Not that I blame her. We have been shooting this same scene for quite a while, and it had not been very successful. "Ryo, Ren you guys did great! NOW GET YOUR ASSES HERE SO WE CAN GET TO THE NEXT ONE!"

Ren and I jumped quickly to our feet and made our way to the director. 'Geez, from nice Izumi to Demon Director Izumi in a flash. Give me a break.' I think as I give myself to the make up artists and stylist. I have long ago stopped fighting my fate with them.

They do know their job however.

I'm done in rough five minutes, and I look pretty neet if you ask me. My hair is still down and I still have those earpieces, but I have dark greet T-shirt with golden rim. Over it, I have demi jacket with a hood, and black jeans along with tennis shoes.

'Wou, only if mom and dad saw me now...'

"Geez, stop admiring yourself and get to the stage, rookie." I jump and look around at chuckling Ren, who is standing by my doorway, hands in his trousers' pockets. My cheeks turn red against my will, but I try to shake it off.

"A rookie, huh? That's rich coming from man who is two years older than me, and who DOESN'T do his own housework's." I smirked when I saw Ren twitching, but he didn't give me the full satisfaction of seeing his reaction. 'Nailed it.'

"Grohom, Anyway, you should get going. It's your's and Nanami's scene next." My eyes widen and run past him to the background settings when I hear Izumi screaming at me to get my ass move and fast.

"FINALLY! OKAY, LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!"

'Here we go again...'

* * *

 ** _Third POV_**

 _"MIDORI!" Aka yells as he gathers the bruised and bleeding girl into his arms, holding her like she was made of glass. Her short brown hair was messy and dirty, and damp from sweat and blood. Her favourite green T-shirt and blue jeans were ruined, but he could care less about her clothes right now._

 _He had finally told Midori that he was actually a wanted criminal, and that he had just used her as a shield until he had started having feelings for her. She said that she had seen the sings, but she was still surprised. Midori had said that someone would sooner or later find him, and try to make him bay for his crimes, if he didn't leave to find better hide._

 _But he just had to be stubborn and said that he wouldn't be found so easily. This lead to a huge argument between them, and Midori hadn't been talking to him at all since he told her how he had a fake name, and that he was actually a heir of Yakuza gang. So far he had let her be, but... Since she hadn't come back last night, he had grown worried, and went to look for her._

 _He found one of Takao's men, and forced him to tell him what they were doing/planning. He said that they had found a girl who seemed to know the betrayer heir of the Red Crow, Aka Kazamatsu. They had prisoned her into one of their warehouses, and tried to get information out of her, but so far, girl hadn't said a word. Aka had got the location of the warehouse pretty easily, and he left the man bruised and unconscious to the roadside._

 _"Midori wake up! IT'S OVER, I'm here! I'm sorry that I didn't believe you!" Aka rambled, the words just flowing out. But Midori's brown eyes stayed closed. Tears started sliding down his face. "Come on, Midori... This is not funny... I-I won't take you to that festival if you won't stop... I'll play that song to you again, if you want!... I'll play it as many times as you want!" Aka gave a shaky smile, and tried to sound cheery._

 _"H-hey, Come on... Is this revenge? For lying to you?" Aka tried to shake Midori, but she wouldn't even twitch. "That's it, right? I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you... But I didn't have a choice... B-besides, you would have just called cops on me or something i-if I told you I was a Yakuza heir... O-or that's what anyone else would have done... Y-you wouldn't do that... to anyone.. Please, I'm sorry, just... Wake up..." He sobbed as he hugged her closer, carefully not to annoy any of her wounds._

 _"Please, I'll give you anything... Just... Don't leave me..." He squeaked out as he hugged her. Midori twitched slightly, and Aka let out a gasp as he gently looked at her._

 _"M-Midori..?" Her eyes opened gently, and her warm brown eyes met his scared green one's._

 _"... H-hi... Aka..." She choked out, small smile rising on the lips. Aka felt tears streaming down his face as he held the bruised body of the girl he fell in love with._

 _"I-I'm so sorry..." He choked and Midori just smiled._

 _"I-it's fine... I-I forgive you.." She gave him a tired close eyed grin. "B-besides, I think I did p-pretty good... I didn't say a word..."_

 _Aka just choked out an apologise along with a thank you, as he hold her close._

* * *

 **Ryo's POV**

"AND CUT! Great job, now let's do a quick re-shot, and we can have a break." Izumi chirped, not caring about the groans that the crew let. "What was that? You want get back to work as soon as possible? Well, who am I to stop you? If that's what you all want, THEN MOVE YOUR ASSES PEOPLE!"

It could be said that we did the re-shots pretty quickly.

"Geez, Izumi is on the roll today..." I moan as I rub back of my head. My hair is back on it's usual ponytail, and I have a simple black polo shirt and jeans, along with some tennis shoes. Nanami chuckles from her seat next to me in the cafeteria, just as tired as I am.

"But you got to admit, she is pretty great. She has done all of this alone, and she is more than ready to force the world to recognise herself." Nanami smiled, her brown eyes shining with admiration.

I have come to like Nanami. Not in romantic way, but she interests me. She was young new actress, who had a promising future. She was filming one drama, two comedy and one horror shows/films along with Izumi's romantic one, and she had done great job so far. She was pretty easy going and positive, but her acting could be so intense, that it could almost be taken for a real professional.

She also had a habit of teasing me. A lot.

"Yeah, I know. But she is a completely different person when she is in the Demon-director-mode, don't you think?" I chuckled, thinking back at our first meeting; she sure as HELL didn't look like what I expected her to, and the more time I spent with the energetic woman, the better I understood that there was no-one like her. Nanami chuckles, grinning at me teasingly.

"Oh huss, you. You yourself can have quite change in your persona when it comes to acting." I huff, not amused by that.

"Isn't that the point of acting? To become another person?" I ask, and Nanami just chuckles.

"You mind if we join you?" I look over my shoulder, and grin at Ren and Yashiro. Both smile back, and I wave at them, telling them to come closer.

"Yo! I was wondering where you guys were!" They chuckle at my antics and sat in front of us, Ren being opposite of Nanami and Yashiro in front of me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it took me a while to get this git to agree to eat lunch." Yashiro chirps as he points at pouting Ren with his thump.

"I bet. Now, eat, eat. That's what we are here for, right?" I shrug, and Ren gives me disbelieved look. 'Betrayer' is clearly wrote on his face. I grin at him teasingly, and raise a brow. "Or are you intending to steal my lunch again?" Ren huffs, with small red dust covering his cheeks as he takes a bite of his market lunch box.

"You gave it to me yourself, if I recall right." He mutters, making three of us laugh lightly. I helpfully decide not to comment that he had really seemed to like my cooking.

"Anyway, it's good to see you well and moving again Akiyama-kun." Nanami says and smiles at me, and I return the gesture with my own lop-sided grin.

"It FEELS good to be moving around again. Izumi did give me a piece of her mind thought." I grimace slightly as I recall the scolding I got from her for 'Not telling that I didn't feel good'.

'Geez, she was almost as bad as my mom...' I thought.

"That's what you get for bottling it up." Ren teased, thought I feel little fondness and concert from it. I grin resumingly at him.

"Oh shut it. Like you never have had been scolded by a Director." Ren blinked, before looking to a side and smiling sheepishly. Yashiro blinked surprised and Nanami gaped.

"Wait... Seriously?" Nanami asked, quite dumbstruck. I chuckle, amused by their reaction, and Nanami glares at me with a light blush.

"What are you laughing?! Aren't you surprised too?!" Their attention is turns to me, and I see Ren giving a small sigh of relief.

'Oh please, it's not THAT hard to admit! You can tell a random person who is dressed in CHICKEN MASCOT costume*, but not few normal people?' Never less, I decide to help Ren a little.

"Well, I think it's expected. Nobody is perfect, no matter how they try. Besides, If you ask me, to succeed, you need to fail first." I stated, neutral look over my face. Nanami's and Yashiro's eyes grow wide, and they look at me surprised. We stay silent for a moment

"Wau... Akiyama-kun, I didn't expect that." I raise a brow, waiting for the coming insult. "You really sound older than you look."

'And there it is...' I sigh in amusement inwardly, while I just huff and give her a small playful push. "Oh shut it. I'm in charge of two eleven year old kids, now plus one five year old. I'm pound to be little more mature than you, bonehead." I huff, earning a small laugh from her.

"Are twins eleven already?" Yashiro asks, sounding surprised. It has almost been half year since we started filming, and twins' birthday had already passed. I smile fondly as I think back at their birthday; Maria and I held them small surprise party at our apartment. It had been ages since twins had celebrated their birthday with someone other than me.

"Yeah, their birthday is on May 22. Pretty ironic, right*?" I grin as Yashiro shakes his head a little, small smile on his lips.

"Should have guessed..." He laughs. Yashiro and twins met few weeks after he met me, and he had got to know them well enough to see where I was coming from. Ren chuckles too, before he remembers something.

"Hey, Ryo, when is your birthday?" He asks, making all of them look at me. (I don't realise, but rest of the cast has been eavesdropping the whole time, and now everyone lean little closer to hear better.) I blink surprised, before shrugging.

"November 13, but I usually don't celebrate it." **'Who would celebrate on their parents dead anniversary?'** I chuckle little bitterly as few not-so-merry memories come to my mind from that single date. "I was born on Friday thirteen, and all of my relatives, (minus my parents), believed I was possessed by a Demon. You know, since I'm full Japanese and I was born with bright red hair and green eyes. My grandmother actually had a priest to do an exorcism on me every year on my birthday."

Before anyone else can say or comment anything, (or before the awkward silence could fall...), Izumi calls, (YELLS! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!) everyone together.

* * *

Besides her is standing a tall, little over his twenties looking man with long light blond hair that was black from the roots. He had same light blue eyes as Izumi, thought he had small wrinkles from age and he had a comfortable looking brown hoodie along with jeans and well kept leather boots. He is grinning at us lightly and Izumi is smiling brightly next to him.

'I swear I have seen him before...'

"Everyone, this is my big brother, Andrew Izumi. He will be doing some of our soundtracks, especially the ones for the main characters." I stared with wide eyes when I recognised his name.

I had realized in my earlier years that this world didn't have same celebrities as my previous one, hell, some of the most known musicians, like Justin Bieber, (THANK GOD! No offense to anyone who likes him, but he just wasn't my piece of cake), Madonna, Talor Swift, Miley Cyrus, (Curse or a blessing, decisions, decisions..) Freddie Mercury or Michel Jackson, (I mourned A WEEK for the last one) had never even been born! It was little pit of a shock at first, but then again, I guess I kind of should have at least thought about it.

This world only had about one quarter of my last world's songs, rest being completely new and strange to me. I had loved music in my last life, and I still did, but my taste of music was... Quite unique. It took quite some time for me to find music for my taste, and even then it didn't always hold up to my expectations, but then I found Andrew Izumi's songs.

The melodies he made, the songs he wrote, the lyrics, it was pure harmony! In my option, he was a true genius when it came to music. He was the one to get me into music, I had long since decided to become an actor, but Andrew gave birth to my passion in music.

"Please thread him fairly, and help him if he has any questions. You are more than welcome to give him your help, and I hope you all get along-"

I run my way through the crowd quickly and took a firm hold on the female Izumi's shoulders, scaring the living day light out of her and everyone else in the room, and made her look into my eyes.

"AKIKO IZUMI, are you telling me that your big brother is the biggest musician hit in the America since Elvis?!" I yelled, making everyone around me let out a LOUD yell of surprise/shock. (Minus few, who looked like they were having a heart attack.)

"Eh? You know my brother?" Izumi blinks, surprised. Andrew also blinks out of surprise too, he probably hadn't expected someone to recognise him.

"OH DO I KNOW HIM?! OF FUCKING COURSE I KNOW HIM!" I exclaim, not believing that she even asked something like that. I grin as I swept my hand in his direction. "He is a legend! Andrew Izumi, 32, half Japanese and Half American musician, who lived half of his life in Japan, before he left to America and become a musician. He has mastered over twenty different instruments, and has wrote over hundreds of songs, in just as many languages!" I turn at the shocked/awed/freaked out Andrew, and I felt starts in my eyes.

"I love music just as much as I love acting, and meeting one of my own Idols is an utter honour." I let go of Izumi's shoulders completely, and give my hand to Andrew for handshake.

"You were the one to inspirit me to start playing music. I love your music, and Izumi's movie just as much, and It would be my greatest honour and pleasure to help you with this movie's soundtracks. If you just let me, that is." I give him a sheepish grin, and he blinks few times, before his head is thrown back, and he lets out a whole hearted laugh, before grinning at me with smiling eyes.

"I'm happy that I have inspired a young lad like you to step into the world of music, and I would be honoured if you helped me with this project." I beam brightly, and we shake our hands viciously and start walking towards the cafeteria.

"... This break is going to take a little longer than planned, isn't it?" Izumi sighs as she watches her brother and lead walking of in heated conversation about what kind of banjo sounds better.

Rest of the crew just nodded along, few amused chuckles getting out from here and there.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

"Okay, now since we can FINALLY get back to filming, I want to inform you Andrew has been observing the filming for a little while, to get some feeling into the characters. So don't take any pressure over his presence, just do things the way you always do. Everyone, we will film the scene 32 next!" Everyone moved as Izumi finished, and Nanami and I got to our places.

Nanami has a green summer dress with a bamboo figures on it. She also has a red headband in her hair, and brown flats. I, on the other hand, have black tank top, jeans and khaki hoodie. My green sneakers have golden dragons on them.

This scene is one of the most romantic scenes, and also a big turn in the plot. It's important to get this scene right.

'Other wise Izumi will KILL us...' I glance at the flaring image of Izumi from corner of my eye, before taking in a deep breathe, and getting ready.

"Lights, camera, people, ACTION!"

* * *

 _ **Third POV**_

 _Aka and Midori were walking on the street, calmly making their way through the crowd. Aka looked around himself, confused and an eye brow raised at the people around him. Most woman were wearing Yukatas, and many children were wearing masks._

 _"What are they doing?" He asked Midori, who was in her own thoughts and jumped in fright, when Aka spoke up._

 _"U-uhm... Ooh, right, It's time for the fall festival." Midori blushed lightly, embarrassed about being caught day dreaming. She looked up at the running and laughing children, who were running around the street and her eyes softened. It had been ages since she and her parents last went to festivals._

 _"What is 'fall festival?'" Midori froze and turned to look at Aka in disbelieve._

 _"You... You are kidding right?" She laughed nervously, not quite believing what she heard. Surely her friend had been in festivals before...? Aka just raised an annoyed eye brow, and frowned at her._

 _"No, I'm quite serious." Midori stopped to her tracks, and stared at Aka shell shocked._

 _"...Kazamatsu-kun, have you never been in a festival?" Midori asked disbelieved. Even she, probably the worlds most boring girl ever, had been in many festivals and now her new friend who looked like 'school's most popular guy' type, said that he didn't knew what a festival even was._

 _"No, my father said they were pointless, and we never went into any. My mother was usually very upset about it, and she would ignore everyone for whole week. Including me." Aka looked at running children and excited adults with curiosity, as he spoke his next words. "I have always been pretty curious what makes them so interesting."_

 _Midori stood there for a while, processing this new information. Then she grabbed Aka's hand and started to drag him along the streets, ignoring his confused and little annoyed calls._

 _"Oi, Midori! What got into you?!" Aka exclaimed, surprised by his friend's sudden change of attitude._

 _"Since you have never been in a festival, we will have to fix that!" Midori stated, and pulled Aka to the street, that was full of lanterns, booths and different decorations. There was people everywhere, and they were all smiling, laughing and having good time. Aka felt his eyes widen and his yaws dropping._

 _"Whe- where are we...?" He whispered, little overwhelmed by all these colours and sounds. Midori crossed her arms, smug look over her normally oh-so-shy-and-unsure face._

 _"This is the fall festival!" Midori grinned. "It's held every year, and almost everyone in the whole town come here at least twice in their life!" Midori jumped in front of Aka, making the lights behind her give her a look like she was shining._

 _"Come on! There is so much to see, and so little time!" Just then, for a moment, the boy in front of her forgot he was supposed to be Aka Kazamatsu, the heir of biggest Yakuza in whole Japan, and instead, there was Akira Kazamatsu, the lonely boy who had never been in a festival._

 _He hesitated, but gave her his hand, and let her drag him around. They went around the festival grounds for hours, trying booths and games, having a great time, and Aka finally started to feel like he belonged. It started rain gently, not pouring, but a light shower._

 _Midori laughed at the weird face Aka was making in front of her, and she stepped behind her, but she was met with someone's back, making her stop._

 _"Ah, I'm so sorry, I wasn't baying attention and-!" Midori turned around to face three boys around their age, before she was cut of by one of them._

 _"Hey, Isn't it Midori Inuko. The geek girl who always aces her tests..." Midori froze as she recognised the boys as known bullies from her school. Aka saw her freeze, and quickly understood what was going on, and gently took hold of her wrist, as he whispered gently to her ear._

 _"Start running when I say so." Midori looked up at him curiously, but he just held a blank face._

 _"Hey, who's this? Your new boyfriend? Or maybe the guy who helps you to cheet-" Aka cut the boys of before they could finish._

 _"So, you guys are one of those students who failed and dropped out?" They shut up for a while, all of them staring at him pissed off, while Midori looked down right horrified. "I ask, 'cause I have never seen anyone who looked as pathetic as you guys."_

 _If they weren't angry before, now they at least were._

 _"Now, if you excuse me; RUN, MIDORI!" Aka grinned as he dashed into a run, dragging poor girl behind him as the guys started chasing them. "GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"_

 _"K-Kazamatsu-kun, where are we going?!" Midori panted as she did her best to keep up with her friend, who grinned at her over his shoulder._

 _"Since you have never been chased, we are fixing that!"_

 _"I don't think I want to fix that!"_

 _"Well too bad, it's either that, or get caught by them!" Aka laughed as he dragged flustered/angry/panicking Midori forward. "Now come on! There is much to see in this town, and so little time!"_

 _Two of them zip zapped through the crowd, but Midori wasn't as fast as Aka, and started falling behind. Aka saw this, and snacked her up in a bridal-style._

 _"K-Kazamatsu! What are you doing?!" Midori panicked, throwing her arms around his neck on reflects, making him laugh as they run to an alley._

 _"Running, if you didn't notice!" He laughed as he jumped on top of some boxes, and then over a high fence. Midori screaming all the way, as Aka laughed lightly. After a while, Midori stopped screaming in fear, and started enjoying the ride as Aka parkoured through the alleyways and streets. One moment they were jumping on the trash pins, and on the next they were running on top of the roofs._

 _"AHAHAHAHAA, WHOOO!" Midori yelled as Aka grabbed a hold on to a pole with his other hand, as he hold her with the other, and slid down, before continuing to run._

 _"What do you think of this side of the town?!" Aka laughed as they jumped over a brick fence in the light rain. Midori laughed as people around them let out surprised yelps as they run through the crowd._

 _"It's much more fun the other side!" She exclaimed, and they laughed as they run._

* * *

 **Back to Ryo's POV**

"*Loud groan* Why..*huff*..Did I..*pant, huff*.. Agreed... To do... This, again?" I choke out between breaths. I'm laying on the ground, limps speared out around me. Nanami looks down on me with a sheepish, but concerned smile.

"Akiyama-kun... How are you holding?" I give her semi blank look between my panting. "How does...*pant, pant*.. It..*huff*.. Look like?"

"Well, you can't really blame me for asking." Nanami huffs, before raising an eye brow. "You know that there are people who we call 'stunts', right?" I roll my eyes as I even my breathing.

"Of course I know." I huff as I sit up. Nanami looks pretty curious now, and she crouches down. "So, why did you insisted to do this scene yourself? You could have got seriously hurt over there." She states seriously. I glance at her, and lean behind onto my left arm and put the right one on top of my knee.

"So? Wouldn't had been first or the last time. I have done parkour before, and it's not like Izumi asked me to do flips or any hard moves." I returned, giving her a small smirk when she frowns.

"Besides, I'M the one who is supposed to play Aka, right?" I wait until she nods, before continuing. "Then doesn't it make sense if I do the acting, AND stunts myself?" I grin as she gives me a blank look, before adding;

"Besides, I don't think I could let anyone else carry you around like that." Nanami blushes heavily, and starts to shutter, making me grin more. 'Actor or not, she is a teenager like me.'

"After all, you aren't much of a feather." Nanami looks at me blankly, blinking few times as she process my teasing, before she takes of her flat, and wags me with it.

"Ouch! Okay, I deserved that, I admit." I laugh as I rub my sore head. She just huffs and stands up, shoe on again. 'When did she put that back?'

"Whatever, I'll go and tell Izumi that you're fine and that we can do the re-shots." She looks like she is angry, but I can tell that she is little relieved.

"Thanks for the concert." I call after her, and she just waves at me without looking at me. I chuckle as I see small clouds of smoke coming from her ears every now and then.

"Well, well, I didn't take you for a player type of guy." I shrug without turning to look at Ren. He is leaning against the wall behind me, hands crossed in front of him.

"I'm not. There is a different between flirting and teasing." I defence, turning to look at Ren who raises an amused brow. "Besides, didn't we agree that you were the lady-killer out of two of us?" I tease, thought I'm half serious. Ren blushes lightly, before shaking his head when I laugh softly at his face.

"Not really, since I think you would be much more popular along the ladies." Ren counters. I raise a brow, my attention on Ren. "How come?"

He smiles and raises his left hand, showing me four fingers. "First of all, you're mature for someone your age, which many ladies appreciate in a guy. Second, you like kids, and kids like you. It tells that you are gentle and playful, which could melt any lady. Third, you are honest and loyal, someone that any woman could trust and lean on." I look at him dumbstruck as he puts down his fingers one by one while explaining.

'Whoa...So, He DOES have some kind of understanding on the women... Meaning that he is either just obvious to his own charm and/or to the feelings women have for HIM...' I sweat drop as I think about Ren's hopeless love-life. 'Well, we are going to change that... AFTER he meets Kyoko.'

"And lastly, you know how to handle them. You know how to speak to them without sounding too interested or unrespectable. You treat women with same among of respect as men, if it's deserve it that is." He smirks at my face, and I try to quickly gather myself back. Keyword; Try.

"U-uhm... Thanks man, but I think we are pretty even there." I laugh at the end, earning small chuckle from Ren. "Anyway, shouldn't we get ready for the next set?" Ren blinks at me few times, earning confused tilt of head from me. I see a realization coming to his eyes and I get curious.

"What?" Ren's lips bull into a smile, and I see that he is trying to hold back a laughter, and I get more confused. "Come on man, what is it?" In the end, few chuckles escape him as he finally answers me.

"Ryo, it's already over eight pm. We are done for the day here." My mind turns blank for a while, before I really get what he said.

"WHAT?! IT'S THAT LATE ALREAD?! AH, DAMN, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME AN HOUR AGO!" I shoot up and sprint to the changing room, I think I hear Ren calling after me, but I panicking too much to care, and quickly start changing my clothes. I ramble a messed up prayers as I go. "PleaseGodorwhothefuckisupthere,don'tlettwinsbetooangry..."

I throw my bolo shirt on and grab my bag and start running out for the last buss so I wouldn't miss it, but I crash with someone. We are both sent flying back from the impact, and I land on my ass. My bag drops next to me, and I see some kind of papers flying around.

"Ouch!... Ow, what do people have against me making it in time to a buss?" I mutter as I rub my sore forehead. I look at the person who I crashe-...Um, the person who I tackled like an American football player, and I go pale when I see familiar blond hair and brown hoodie.

"Ow... Boy, I knew that you got some passion, but I think you didn't really understand the saying 'tackle the problem' right..." He laugha as he sits up.

"AH! Andrew-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tackle you! I was just in hurry to get to my buss-" I apologise, starting gathering the papers around us. I blink when I see the papers have notes on them.

"AH! Wait those are-!" Before he can finish, I look at the notes closer, and I see that most of them are covered or overwrote. I turn to look at Andrew, who has little sheepish smile on his face, and I see small bags under his eyes. "Ah, now you saw those..." He chuckles, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Andrew-san... Is this Aka's theme soundtrack?" I ask quietly, looking over the notes. They are a mess, like pieces of a broken clock, that have been desperately tried to put together, but it's moving backwards, hands are something so terrible I can't even describe them and numbers are in the wrong places. Andrew sighs and looks at the notes with desperation.

"I have already wrote soundtracks, all expect for that." He smiles tiredly as he picks up few note sheets. "Every time I think I start to understand his character a little, it changes the whole picture from what I have gathered before. No matter what tune or melody I try, it still sounds too off. The only reason why I asked Akiko to introduce me to the staff was because I wanted to try to see if I could express Aka from someone else's angle." I listen as he gives a defeated sigh.

"But it seems that it's no use." I look at him thoughtfully, before an Idea comes to me. My eyes fill from excitement, and I take a hold of his shoulder.

"Ne, Andrew-san, what would you think about seeing the world from Aka's point of view?" He blinks and turns to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I grin viciously, and look dead-into his eyes.

"I mean if you would like to experience a day as a street kid like Aka."

* * *

 **FINALLY! Geez, it took probably over five times to re-write it, and _so fucking long_ to get this done! Sorry to those who were waiting for the new small stories part, but I really had no idea what to write on that. So if anyone is interested and would like to brainstorm about it with me, PLEASE, PM me. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night here, or if I'm in a church right then. I will answer as soon as I can, so please, if you have an idea, even a teeny tiny one, do tell!**

 **Reviews!**

 **to Kumioko: You have no idea how relieved I'm to hear that! I have tried hard to build a character who could fit into the brother role with Ren, without overpowering him. I hope you enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **to Madness-Is-Insanity: Thank you :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Really, my readers are so awesome people!**

 **Now, to the info.**

 ***= By chicken costume, Ryo means the times when Kyoko speaks with Ren dressed as Boo, the chicken mascot. Ren is totally fine discussing about himself and his own life with a total strange guy, (or who he thinks is a guy), whose face he doesn't even know. Yet, Ren hesitates to tell his friends and colleges about his life. (But as Ren has already opened up a little to Ryo, he feels little comfortable talking about himself to others.)**

 ***=Twins' horoscope is Gemini, the symbol of twins, and they were born on 22nd day. Like, there is two of them, and the 22 symbols it how they are similar, but still different. They look similar, but twenty isn't two. They can be without one another, but they aren't the same. They are part of each others.**

 **Twenty is fine alone, and so is two, but they are two separated numbers instead of twenty-two. A whole new number.**

 **)Ran is five minutes older than Rin. If Rin would had been born ten minutes later than she did, twins would have different birthdays.)**

 **To find more description on twins and their horoscope,, you can go to the following site:**

 **/zodiac-signs/image/313700/gemini-wallpaper/**

 **Or just search the word 'Gemini'.**

 **And just so if someone is curious, Ryo is a Scorpio.**

 **Yey, I got to write about Izumi and her movie! Now Ryo has met one of his idols, and we can see little glimpse of his musical talents. But you never guess what can happen in the future!**

 **So, as to make up for the long wait, I wrote this as a little longer than normally. For next chapter, you can tell me your favourite songs/melodies that you would like to be in it, or if you have an idea for Aka's theme song! All are welcome, so don't be shy and just write;**

 **PLEASE. It would be a great help.**

 **Ryo: You got nothing huh?**

 **Me: I DO! I just need little motivation!... And sleep... lost of sleep.. *drops to the floor.***

 **Ryo:... And lights are out.**

 **Rin: When are we going to get to show up?**

 **Ran: Yeah, Maria is great, but we want to spent time with Ryo-nii too!**

 **Ryo: We'll see that next time.**


	16. Small stories part 2

**Chapter 16**

 **And the game was on...**

 **Third person POV**

* * *

"OH COME ON! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, THEY WERE A PERFECT MATCH!" Lory rose an eyebrow at the frustrated scream of the twelve year old Ran, as he walked into one of the living rooms of his mansion.

Twins and Maria decided to have a sleep over at Lory's house, since Ryo would be having some long sifts, and he wouldn't be at home for a while. **(And NO, twins were NOT hiding from their brother after they pulled a trick on LME staff members, leading to that over half of the LME workers' hair looked like a rainbow.)** They had decided to play video games and then they camped on the sofa in front of the TV.

Ran, Rin and Maria had taken a note of how bad Ryo's social life was, him hardly having any friends, none of his own age actually. It worried girls even more that their brother didn't seem to have any kind of interest in dating. And Maria and Rin took it as their duty to find their brother a suitor that would match him perfectly. (Whenever they were a woman or a man didn't matter as long as Ryo was happy.)

Ran on the other hand didn't mind that his brother wasn't interest in dating. He was actually a little happy. As long as Ryo wasn't stolen from them, he didn't mind if his brothers social life wasn't much to brag about. (Ryo was THEIR brother, and they weren't sharing him very easily. Well, Maria, Lory, Yashiro and Ren were fine, Ran didn't have any problems sharing Ryo with them.)

Soooo, girls decided that they decided that playing Otome games and dating simulators would help them in their search for Ryo's possible future lover.

Ran hadn't been very enthusiastic about the idea at first, but he gave into the girls pretty fast as they used a secret weapon against him. (Unlike Ryo, Ran wasn't immune to puppy eyes.)

And he turned out to be a very passionate player.

"What is matter, Ran?" As kids looked at Lory, Rin's and Maria's eyes flashing in a _veery_ eerie way that all women seemed to be able to do, while Ran just gave him slightly frustrated and disappointed look, ignoring his sisters who looked like cats prowling for a mouse.

(Ran could already guess what two girls were thinking, and he thought about warning Lory, but that would mean he was only one being manipulated into this game, and where was fun in that?)

"I was playing this romance game that girls found, but no matter what I try, I can't find a prober ending for these two!" Ran glared at the screen where a brown haired boy walked away, leaving behind a blue haired girl crying. "I SWEAR, these two are a perfect match, but the stupid game doesn't know that!"

"Ne, Lory-san, could you play with us? Maybe you can find a good ending for them." Rin chimed, small hopeful expression on her face. Maria beamed and looked at her grandfather with excited look over her face.

"Come on grandpa! Pleeeaase?!" She whined, giving him a begging look. Rin pushed on with her friend/sister. "Please, it would be awesome bonding experience! Ryo-nii is always saying that we should get to know you better!"

Lory felt little sweat starting to gather over to his temples. He had never played these games himself, but his older sister on the other hand...Weeeell... From what Lory had seen, they were very addictive, and after you got hooked, it was IMPOSSIBLE to let go.

He suddenly got a feeling that he had to make his escape immediately or something terrible would happen-!

Rin and Maria took that as their cue to look at Lory with their best kicked-puppy-eyes they could master. Lory felt his determination falter as he felt his very soul being sucked in by those adorable, big, sparkling, round eyes...

'Maria and Rin use puppy eyes, it's supper effective.'

Ran thought with a small grin as he saw Lory squirming under their gazes.

'Oh, Lory tries to compose and uses, blank face. It's not effecting at all.' Truly, it was clear who would win.

Thought, the last drop was Rin's little comment.

"We have been playing these to learn how to find a prober love interest for Ryo-nii, since he seems to need some help." With that Lory couldn't agree more. He has seen himself how dense and/or uncaring young actor was towards his love life.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Okay, so you two know the rules: If you make a mess, you clean it, no all-nighters unless Lory says it's fine. (And Lory, don't let them have their way so easily.) Go straight to Lory's place after school, and do your homework. AFTER that, you are free to do what you want." Ryo lectured twins and Lory watched amused as twins nodded along, probably not even listening. Ryo seemed to realise as much too, since he voiced his doubts._

 _"You aren't even listening to me, are you?" Twins just nodded, and Ryo sighed. "Okay, just don't do anything stupid, got me? Other wise I'm going to hang you over a fireplace from your ears." Twins grinned, and sprinted to Maria. Lory chuckled fondly as Ryo gave frustrated sigh._

 _"You know, you are awfully patient with them." He commented, and Ryo just shrugged. "Got to be, otherwise I would be growing grey hairs by now. And we both know that grey doesn't go well with red." Ryo grinned as Lory barked out a laugh._

 _"That we know." Lory agreed. "You sure as hell wouldn't be able to swoon ladies like that; you act more like an old man than an teenager anyway." Ryo shrugged before commenting._

 _"Nah, I don't mind. I'm not that interested in dating anyway." Ryo sweat dropped as a thought came to him. 'Besides, I'm no pedo. I'm 35, damn it! I could be a fucking father or a uncle to these kids...' Whenever it was just mentally or physically, Ryo had no interest in molesting the younger generation. 'Fucking NO...'_

 _Lory, obvious to Ryo's inner thoughts, blinked at Ryo in surprise. He was so surprised that he didn't register that his mouth was already moving by the time he caught up with his thoughts. "Have you not been in love before?"_

 _Ryo just shrugged. "Not really, I never met anyone forth the effort. Besides, I want to focus on my career right now. I don't have time for meaningless crushes."_

 _Unknown to Ryo, he broke quite a few bubbles from the women who had fallen for him with that comment..._

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

"Perhaps your match making skills could help us here?" Ran chimed, and Lory was sold.

Maria and Rin gave him thumb ups behind their backs.

"Fine, let's see..." They started again, this time Lory playing. It took a while before Lory found the reason why Ran kept on failing.

In theory, those two would have been a dream couple. Their interests and hobbies were similar, and they were childhood friends, meaning that they knew each others very well. But there was still something in the way...

"AHA! That boy already has a _boyfriend_! No wonder he wasn't interested in her! He just saw her as his childhood friend!" Lory grinned as kids looked at him in awe. "It's fine, it was your first time. But be a little more careful in the future. If this had been Ryo, you would have messed up pretty badly."

"WOW! You really figured it out! That's so cool!" Ran exclaimed, noting that girls were grinning at each others. "Hey, Lory, want to try another one? Maybe you could give us some tips." Lory beamed, unaware that he just swallowed a whole bait and hook that Rin and Maria set.

"Sure!"

They ended up playing Otome games through the whole night, all while Lory's excitement grew more.

He was a total king in these games! How he hadn't discovered them before?!

After that, Lory found that he was completely hooked. The staff was very confused/shocked about their boss' sudden interest in Otome games, but after hearing that the culprits were twins and Maria, they started jokingly blame it on RYO, where this all had actually started from.

Of course, Ryo stayed unaware of this.

"Hey, I have been wondering..." Ryo commented as he flung Rin onto his shoulder as Ran walked next to him as they made their way through the market center. "How come you guys have suddenly become so close with Lory?"

They both grinned mischievously.

"That's for us to know-" Ran started, and Rin finnished. "-And for you to find out!"

Poor Ryo was just so confused.

* * *

 **Demons and reapers.**

 **Ryo's age: 9. Ryo's POV**

 _I opened my eyes, and found myself from a black space. I blinded and looked around in confusion. I'm was pretty sure I was just at home, sleeping._

 _"Why..?"_

 _I was startled by a weak voice, and I turned around, only to find a little girl further away. She was curled up into a ball, and her shoulders were shaking as she wept. She had raven black hair that was on pigtails and a yellow summer dress..._

 _'KYOKO?!' I stared at the younger version of my idol, before I carefully made my way to her. Just as I was about to reach my hand out, a dark figure appeared in front of her and spoke._

 _"Child, you want this to end right?" Kyoko and I froze, and we looked up at the figure._

 _The figure turned out to be a man in his mid twenties with bald head and red eyes. He had a black ropes that covered his whole being, with a black hood. I saw a glimpse of numerous tattoos around his head, thought they were covered by his hood. He hold out his hand, and Kyoko looked at it curiously._

 _'Wait, those eyes-!"_

 _"I can make the pain stop. You don't have to worry about anything anymore." Kyoko glanced at the soft red eyes, before looking back at the hand. Hesitantly, she started to rise her hand..._

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I roared, my green eyes burning in anger. I faintly remember my hair standing up a little, like a cat's fur. The reaper looked at me, startled. Kyoko flinched at my loud voice, but I didn't care. With few strides, I was standing in between her and the reaper._

 _"It's not her time!" I growled, making the reaper rise an eyebrow. He spoke in monotone tone._

 _"What would you know, human?" My eyes flared. "She is too emotionally unstable. It's impossible for her to live-"_

 _"SHUT UP!" I don't know how, but the reaper was sent flying back. I felt my hair feeling hot, and it seemed to float in the none existing wind. Slowly, I turned to look at Kyoko, whose eyes were big as plates. I smiled at her, and kneeled next to her._

 _"It's alright. I won't hurt you." She seemed to relax a little, and I saw wonder creeping into her eyes._

 _"Who... Are you...?" I blinked at her. 'FUCK! I CAN'T TELL HER MY NAME!' I glanced at the reaper behind us, who had stood up, but stayed back. Still keeping an eye on him, I answered with the first thing that came to my mind._

 _"Well, I have heard many calling me as a demon, but I don't think I do justice to the name." Kyoko looked so confused and scared and small... I just wanted to give her a biiiig hug. (Forget the fact that she isn't all that smaller from me.)_

 _"But that is not important." I declaimed, and focused my attention on her. "Do you know who that man is?" She shook her head, and I sighed._

 _"He is a Shinigami, and he was about to take your soul. But don't worry!" I hastily added when I saw her freeze. 'Geez, well done Ryo.'_

 _"He won't take it anymore-!"_

 _"Why did you stop him?" I look at Kyoko with wide eyes. I knew her life had been shit until she went to LME, but... "H-huh?"_

 _Kyoko looked me with heartbroken, tired eyes that I would never want to see again. "WHY?... He... He would have made it stop..."_

 _"...Stop what?" Her lips trembled, but she spoke anyway._

 _"... Everything... He would have made it stop... He said I wouldn't have to be alone anymore..." She pressed her head against her hands again._

 _"I-I'm just a burden... Mom left because I wasn't good enough... I-I-I'm so alone... I miss Corn... No one... No one will even miss me!" I felt anger burning inside me, but I shoved it down and put a smile on my face. Gently, I petted hear head and she looked at me with tears. I forced smile to stay._

 _'No one should have to endure this...'_

 _"Hey, hey, it will be alright. I heard you, after all. I know that it hurts, but you can't give up. I can see that you will be something great one day! You aren't a burden! I would miss you if you left!_ _And I know Corn misses you too. I know he wants to see you again. But you got to fight if you want to see him again!" I cheered at her, and grin._

 _"Don't you want to see your fairy prince again?" I saw tears slowly drying up as Kyoko gave me a small smile and a nod._

 _"Good girl! Now, go. It's time for you to return." She smiled at me, but she looked at me hesitantly. "Will.. I see you again?" I grin at her._

 _"Sooner than you know." She smiled and hugged me before she started running off. I stood up, and turned to give a smug look at the reaper who had been observing us._

 _"You lied to her." I raised an eyebrow, and the reaper clarified. "You aren't a demon. You are a human." I gave him a grin._

 _"I didn't say I was one. I said I have been called as one." He frowned._

 _"Are you really that sure about that? 'Cause you sure as hell would fool me." I looked next to me and saw a familiar hag. "Hello, it's been a while." She greeted me._

 _"Yes, and I wouldn't have minded to wait a little longer before seeing you again." She frowned at me, her glasses dropping a little on her nose. "I see that you finally found some help."_

 _"Ah yes, that stone face is Gas. He is one of my new helpers." The reaper gave Gas a questioning look. "Thought I didn't know we had a job here."_

 _Gas looked disturbed by our casual greetings, but then again, who spoke comfortably with two Reapers? I give him a point thought, since he got himself together to answer his employer._

 _"That girl's soul was very bruised and tired. I just wanted to grant her wish..." The Reaper and I looked at each others._

 _"...I know you meant good, Gas. But there is a reason why we can't take all the souls who are suffering." The Reaper finally sighed. Gas looked angry and confused, so I decided to help._

 _"That girl is what holds this universe together. She has a bright future, even if there are shadows lurking around." I stated, making him look at me with a surprised face. "Besides, I'll make sure that she gets the future she deserves." Gas examined me with his eyes, and searched for lies, but he didn't find any._

 _"You are surprisingly wise for your age, human." I frown at him. "Oi, I'm not that young."_

 _"Don't get fooled Gas. That's Roy, or, now Ryo. The guy I have been telling you about." I look at the Reaper with a smirk._

 _"Good to hear that you still remember me."_

 _"Hard to forget such a rude costumer." She shot back. I shook my head as I felt a pull in my mind. "Well, guess it's my time to leave."_

 _"Heh, see ya again brat."_

And I woke up with a grin. 'Wouldn't have thought I get to see her so soon.'

* * *

 **Housing troubles.**

"The lights are bad!"

"It's too chilly! We'll get a flu!"

"Too small! How are we supposed to have Maria over, if there are only two bedrooms?"

"Waaaaayyy too big! We don't need that much space!"

"UWAAHH! BUGS! BUGS! GO RAN, KILL IT! KIIIIIIILL IT!"

I sigh as I walk out of the fifth house twins and I have been looking at. Our apartment has been getting small, so I decided it was time to look for more suitable place to live in. Sadly, I haven't found anything. Our apartment is already sold to the next owner, thanks to our organized land lady, and all we need to do is move out, but...

'How hard it is to find a safe, little cheaper but comfortable house for three? ' I hear mine and twins' stomach growling in protest and I look at the clock.

"Okay, you two, looks like we will be eating outside. It's too late for me to run at the store and make dinner, but frankly, I'm too beat for that." Twins blink and look around the market we were. Most of the shops were closed since it was weekend, but I saw one particular Japanese restaurant that was still open.

"How about that place?" Twins just shrug, too hungry to put up any kind of fight.

* * *

"Welcome to Darumaya!" We hear as we step inside.

There is a welcoming air around the restaurant, and I feel myself smile, as twins let out small awed gasps. I see the owners wife coming to greet us. She has a red kimono, with flower pattern, and her hair is on a nice bun.

"Welcome to Darumaya, how I can help you?" She asks.

"Thank you, do you have table for three?" I ask while gesturing twins and myself

* * *

"Uwaa! It's so good!" I laugh, as Rin squeals. Ran also seems to like his ramen, seeing how he is too busy wolfing it down than to answer. I, on the other hand, had already finished my own meal, and it was perfect.

"Slow down Ran, you're going to choke like that!" I chuckl, wiping his face, earning a grunt from him.

The food was absolutely delicious, the staff was professional and very polite. The restaurant and bar were very well kept, and you could see that the costumers were satisfied and happy. The owner's wife was also really nice. The anime or manga just didn't do her justice by showing her so few times.

'I can see why Kyoko felt so at home here.' I watch as twins finish their meals with a smile. They were usually pretty damn picky about what they ate, so it felt great to see them eating something else than my food. 'We are DEFINETLY coming here again.'

"How the food is?" I turn to the owner's wife, who comes up to us with a smile on her face, and I answer with a smile of my own.

"Great, it's so hard to find a good restaurant these days. Could you pass my praise and regards to the chef?" She smiles and nods with a pride.

"I will. He will definitely be happy to hear that." Then we both chuckled as twins finally finish, and also say their thanks. "But what are you three doing out so late? I'm sure your parents are already waiting for you at home." I feel myself turning stiff, and I glance at twins, who have also turned quiet.

"... We were looking for a new apartment, since we are going to need to move out soon. Our guardian was going to join us, but he had work." I finally say. It was the truth. Lory would have probably loved to help us, but I didn't want to bother him. He was already baying over half of our rent, I don't want to be more of a burned.

'Thought, it would be fair to let him see what kind of apartment he is going to bay for...' I think as owner's wife nods with an understanding expression.

"Well, there is one fairly good apartment on the sale around here. It's just around the corner." I give her a hopeful face, and I know I see pity in her eyes, but I couldn't care less right now. We have been looking at different apartments whole day, and we have been walking all around Tokyo, with no result.

I am not going to let this one go.

"What's the address?"

* * *

The apartment turned out to actually be a smaller sized detached house.

The owner was willing to sell in a pretty bearable prize. The house had two floors, with two bathrooms, two smaller bedrooms, one main bedroom and guest room. There was also a kitchen, a living room and a storage. The water and electricity were fine, and there were no rodents. There was a small front yard with a low brick fence and a gate. There was a garden, but it seemed to have gotten a little out of hands.

The only reason why the house hadn't been sold by now, was because it was little old and it needed some repairing.

Even if the twins hadn't fell in love with the house the second they saw it, I wouldn't have hesitated a second on my decision. "We take this."

'I have to leave a good tip the next time we drop by the Darumaya.'

* * *

 **Uncle Yashiro**

". . . . . . . Tell me, WHY I would do that again?" Yashiro sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose as I'm kneeling in front of him with my head touching the ground.

'What a filthy floor...' I ignore my inner thoughts as I answer. "PLEASE, Yashiro. I know it would be on your day off, but both Lory and Ren are busy, and I already asked Natsume!" I beg.

You must be wondering what is going on right? Well let me explain...

Lory had decided that we sould have a halloween party, and had asked for volunteers to help to put it up. And since there would be kids allowed there, Lory asked me to organize the party. Which would have been fine other wise, if not for Rin's and Ran's school that was also going to have halloween party. I was ready to sink through the floor when I got a phone call from twins saying that it was asked for an adult to come the event with them.

And this is why I am begging Yashiro to go with the twins on my knees.

". . . . You own me black coffee AND a diner after this. . ." My head shots up and I beam at Yashiro.

"THANK YOU! I'll do anything you want!" Yashiro just sighs.

"RYO! CAN YOU HELP US WITH THIS?!"

"AKIYAMA! TELL THESE IDIOTS THAT WE AREN'T HAVING ALCOHOL IN THE MENU!"

"Come to my apartment at six!" I yell as I shoot towards the complete mess that I would need to solve...

'Why does this always happen to me...?'

 **Time skip. Third POV.**

"Okay, Rin, Ran, please listen to Yashiro, and don't let him touch any electricity. I'm not going to bay for any accidents today!" Ryo states as he pushes twins towards Yashiro. "Be back home by ten, and have fun. THANKS AGAIN YASHIRO!" Ryo yells as he is more or less kidnapped by the other workers.

Yashiro sighes an adjusts his jacket. He has a brown trench coat over his grey polo turtleneck, with a pair of jeans and some loafers. Twins on the other hand, are dressed as Didsney characters. Rin as Esmeralda and Ran as Peter Pan. Thought, they aren't wearing wigs, so half of their faces were still hidden.

Yashiro didn't really mind going with the twins. Their energy and cheerfulness were nice change for serious actors and tight-up managers. It was just... Yashiro didn't have many holidays, so he wanted to make most out off his day off.

'Guess I can forget that hot tea and books...' Yashiro thinks as twins show of their costumes to him, with excited smiles.

"Ready to go?" Yashiro asks and they nod. The walk to school is filled with twins chattering, but it's quickly replaced by all other kind of noises when they reach the school.

"Rin, Ran! You made it!" Yashiro looks up as a woman, who he guesses is their teacher, rushes over to them. "And who this might be?" She asks Yashiro with a smile, but before Yashiro can get a word out, Ran is already speaking.

"He is our uncle. Ryo-nii was busy so he couldn't come." Rin nods, and when the teacher looks at him Yashiro just shrugs. "We were going to show him around, so if you don't mind sensei." And with that, Yashiro is pulled into the school by twins.

As they walk through the crowd, Yashiro sees few kids snickering when they go past, and he sees some girls whispering and pointing at Rin. She also seems to see that, and her grip on his hand tightens. Ran glares at the kids, and pulls his sister closer.

Yashiro narrows his eyes.

"Sorry, Yashiro. Only family members are allowed, so we had to say you are our uncle..." Rin finally says when they are out of earshot.

"Of course, you don't have to pretend to be our uncle. Almost everyone here know that we don't have parents, anyway..." Ran mutters the last part, obviously upset.

'Bullies, huh?' Yashiro thinks, finally catching why Ryo wanted Yashiro to come with twins so badly. With an adult, twins were less-likely to get picked on. While Yashiro was angered by such a thing, he stayed calm outwardly.

Yashiro calmly rises an eye brow, as he speaks with a smile.

"I don't mind. I actually think this is going to be fun." Twins look at Yashiro with surprised faces. "Now, weren't you two going to show me around?" Twins beam and start to rabidly talk about different booths their classmates have put together, and what foods he should try, and what should be avoided.

Yashiro just nods and laughs along as he lets twins pull him around like a ragdoll.

* * *

"Uncle-Yashiro! Come on, these meat bums are the best!" Rin squeals, not realising what she said was more genuine than she thought. Not that Yashiro will point it out.

"Oh come on Rin! You know that the bunking pies are waaaay better! Right, Uncle-Yashiro?" Ran argues looking at Yashiro for help. Older man just tilts his head, wondering.

"Hm, I don't know. I still think that those Takoyakies look the best." Twins quieten, before looking at each others and then smiling at Yashiro.

"Ne, ne, Uncle-Yashiro! Can we eat Takoyaki next?" Rin jumps up and down, and Ran nods too. Yashiro blinks, surprised.

"Didn't you two just say that you wanted to have meat bums and bunking pie?" Twins shake their head furiously.

"Yeah, but you were kind enough to come here with us since Ryo-nii is busy..." Rin started, and Ran finished for her.

"So wouldn't it be fair that you get to eat what you want while we are here?" Yashiro's eyes widen, before he grins at the twins.

"Tell you what, why don't we buy one of all three? That way we all get what we want." Twins also grin and they nod.

"Thank you uncle-Yashiro!" Yashiro could get used to hearing that.

* * *

 **Thank you! Tank you to you all!**

 **And thank you for the idea, Guest from chapter 10! I loved it, and I hope you like the out come as much as I do.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long. I have no excuses, this was just unacceptable. Thought, I hope that Kyoko's brief appearance helps to sooth you and your flames... I know it's pretty dark, but we all know that Kyoko's childhood was full of all kind of shit. I have no doubt that she must have thought this more than once, so I wanted to bring out how down she has been, and how long her journey actually is.**

 **Kyoko came from a broken, abused home. People have used and hurt her more than once, and they juts keep on kicking her down. She needed some kind of pillar back then, and I hope Ryo did good enough work to make one.**

 **I also wanted to bring out a little bit of Yashiro, and since twins have been... Little bit out of the circles, what is a better way to bring them back than give them a whole chapter?**

 **I know, this looks like a filler, and it kind of is, but I need more time with the next chapter, and this actually has pretty much to do with the main story line.**

 **Now, to reviews!**

 **to guest from chapter 10: Once again, thank you! Your idea was great! I hope I'll hear about you in the future!**

 **Ryo: Me too. Thought, what that was about Lory's Otome games?**

 **me: Oh, nothing you need to worry about.**

 **To guest from chapter 15: Thank you! And I hope you liked small glimpse of Kyoko that I gave you. Don't worry, she will come around soon enough.**

 **Ryo:*blushes* A-aw man. Thanks, but I'm not that great.**

 **me: No, he isn't. He can be a real jerk sometimes.**

 **Ryo: OI!*grumbles* Some people, really...**

 **To Nea-Nyx: I humbly thank you! It's great to hear that my writings interest people.**

 **Ryo: I'm also glad that my little mess of a life is entertaining.**

 **To Madness-Is-Insanity: Thank you! But don't flatter this tomato too much. His ego is big enough.**

 **Ryo: You mean the sizes of your head?**

 **me: Why thank you Ryo! I didn't know you appreciated my brains that much!**

 ***some electricity flying in the air...***

 _ **Now, since I have gotten some complaining about Kyoko's absence, I shall explain.**_

 **This isn't just KYOKO'S story, it's Ren's, Lory's, Maria's, Yashiro's and now, RYO'S and twins'. All these "boring" characters are part of Kyoko's life, part of who she is. If you ask me to write an OC story, that only has Kyoko, and an OC who wouldn't effect the story at all, then dig yourself a hole and think about this carefully.**

 **It's even said in this story's title! EVERYTHING HAS PURPOSE! If you aren't patient enough to wait and find out that purpose, then hit the road.**


	17. Aka, Ryo and Roy

**Chapter 17**

 **(I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!)**

"YOU KNOW, WHEN YOU ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO GET TO KNOW AKA'S CHARACTER A LITTLE BETTER, THIS WASN'T WHAT I HAD IN MY MIND!"

I just crackle whole heartily at Andrew-san as we sprint on full speed through a street market, cops hot on our heels. **(Andrew is suddenly very happy, that he had decided to keep soccer as his hobby through the years.)**

Now, you all must be confused, unamused or even horrified, thinking; 'What the _BLOODY HELL_ did that idiot **do this time?!** '

Well, all answers come in time, so excuse me, but I'm trying hard NOT to get arrested.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE HULIGANS-!" I don't hear the rest of the officer's rant after we turn behind a corner and hide behind some random boxes. We try to keep our panting down when he runs past our hiding place. We wait until they are out of hearing range before we both let out a relieved breath.

"Tell me again, _why_ did we do that?" Andrew sighs as he crouches down.

I made him have a complete make over this morning before we headed out, and now his casual but cool appearance has been chanced into a something more street like. Now, instead of comfy and casual hoodie, the man has a black T-shirt with a skull and an eagle design on the back, as well some grey sweatpants. I also managed to jam a cap on his head, regardless of his numerous refusals. His hair is on lose, and I put a golden chains around his neck, as well as some rings onto his fingers.

Over all, with his tall and slightly muscular body, he looked like any thug from any movie. (Which is cool if you ask me.)

I, on the other hand, am wearing a simple white T-shirt under a long black jacket, that reaches over my knees. It has a hood, and along with the T-shirt and jacket I have some black jeans. My hair is also down and I have the hood over my head. It's actually one of my Aka get ups, and I really shouldn't be walking around in public like this, but I managed to speak Izumi around to make her allow me to show Andrew-san around as Aka, to help him with his work. It paid me week's worth of lunches and a strike against my ego, but I got her to agree.

"To get you lose up! And to get us in to the character!" I grin and toss him one of the apples we snatched from the booths. (Cliché, I know, but they looked so _appealing_... I couldn't resist.)

The older man scowls at me but takes a bite anyway. "Aw, come on, I promise you that I'll bay back to them after this! But right now, we aren't going to worry about that. We didn't get this far just to stop now."

Andrew rises an eyebrow and shallows before smirking at me. "Who said I was going to stop now? I'm going to go through with this, Aka. Whenever I like it or not."

I grin and nod in approval. "Good. And sorry Drew, but I wouldn't have let you stop here anyway."

We agreed to use nicknames while we were out in the public like this, as to prevent people from recognising us so easily. We have been running around, causing small havoc here and there, stealing something small every now and then, to get Andrew-san into the zone.

Yes, yes, I'm aware that we can get into some serious trouble while doing this. Even more so, if someone recognises Andrew-san, but we didn't do anything... TOO illegal. We were just having a little fun. The point is to make Andrew see the life from the view of a young yakuza heir, or any normal teenager, that doesn't really know what to do with his life. And he isn't going to understand this by sitting inside or by walking in the crowd.

After all, the feature that stands out of Aka the most, was that he is a rebel.

'Brings back some great memories...' I chuckle and take a bite out of my apple.

As Roy, I used to hang out with many kind of people. Some were quiet book worms while others were troublemakers. It wasn't out of common for me to be watching or taking a part in some play fight or go around with my friends while fooling around.

Hey, I never said I was an angel. As Roy, I was a shadow one of many people. As Ryo, I'm a small light, trying to stand out in the sea of stars.

(You don't get attention by standing and going nothing. You have to take action yourself... Whenever the attention you get is positive or negative, it'll be up to you.)

Anyway, we have been going around for a good three hours, and I think we can move to our second stage. I start to walk, not waiting for Andrew. He catches me up quickly, and stays in steps behind me. I feel my face settle into a neutral expression as I turn into Aka.

"So, where are we going Aka?" My lips switch up a tag, but I don't answer immediately.

"To see a friend of mine." That's all he is going to get. Andrew huffs but he doesn't ask anything else.

I must give the man some credit here, for an amateur, he has been adapting into the situation quite well. I was amazed by it after the first hour, and confronted him about it as we were walking around...

 **~O~**

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Well, before I started pursuing my music career a little more seriously, I was helping Akiko out with her theatre-"_

 _"Wait, Izumi- **I** **mean Akiko** \- has a theatre?!" I was shocked to say at least._

 _"Why yes, she has always been very attracted to the entertaining. Musicals in particular have always stuck close to her heart."_

 _I perked up at the mentioning of musicals. I have always been very attracted to them, they aren't like the regular movies or theatre acts. They just... Have some kind of magic in them._

 _I listened with more attention that before as Andrew-san continued. "She bought the place herself, and at the start, she was in command for everything. Lights, make up, costumes, script, everything. She didn't have enough money at that point to hire many people, including actors, so I helped out with what I could. I would work with the lights, props and if my friends were up to it, we played some roles in her acts. I played in pretty many of her musicals."_

 _He chuckled as we came to the main road from some alley. "I picked up a few things from there, and honestly, they have been nothing but helpful."_

 _'I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. That explains why the movie has so many songs in it, and why the theme songs were so important to her.' I thought with a hum. I would ask Director Izumi about this later._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

 **~O~**

Andrew and I arrive to a gloomier alley. The alley is a dead end, except for a door at the end. I go straight up to it to knock. I can distantly heard music from inside, but the walls muffle most of it.

"Who's there?" I grin as a familiar rough voice answers immediately.

"Yo, just me and a friend, bud. Mind letting us in?" Andrew raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't comment as the door opens to us.

My grin grows to almost Cheshire level when we step inside the building. I watch with amusement how Andrew-san's yaws hit the ground as he comes face to face with a very styled and modern night club with a bar, dance floor full of people and a stage, that has a band playing some rock right now. The building has been a club for awhile, and since I have helped the owner to get through his high school, I have a free pass here anytime I like.

The place is simple, but elegant, and it has the same feeling that any good club has. (I had been in more than few clubs as Roy, so I know what I'm talking about.) A good club makes you feel like you are far from home, but still right where you belong.

'Like a safe heaven...' I distantly muse as I sign Andrew-san to follow me as I make my way through the people to get closer to the stage. Andrew-san manages to shake off the surprise, and catches up to me. I sigh as I can particularly sense the wariness coming from the man in waves. "You have questions, so ask." It's not a question.

Andrew doesn't miss a beat. "How do you know about this place? And how come you are allowed in? You are clearly underage."

I chuckle. "I'm far from a saint Drew, faaar from one. I have my secrets too." I don't give the man time to speak up and just continue. "I know the owner. We went to the same high school. He had been forced to repeat his senior year _at least three times_ , (And that's before I got to the school) as he had been struggling to keep the ownership of this club for some time and it hindered his studies. I took a pity on him and started tutoring him. He graduated on last spring, and since then this place has been blooming. As thanks, I have a free pass here."

I shrug slightly as I add. "Besides, it's not like drug dealers have enough guts to try to make their way in here. The boss of the place deals with troublemakers himself, and leeets just say that there is no closet big enough to have him hiding inside."

I pointedly decide to ignore the way Andrew-san is gaping at me and I wave at the band that is playing. I grin at the singer, as he sees me, his face immediately brightens. They keep going on with their performance, but he waves for us to come closer.

I jump on the stage after they finish, not looking if Andrew-san follows and I fist bump the singer. The man I'm facing is their second main singer, and he has a fair skin, brown hair that is on an afro style, and some facial hair. He, like the rest of the band, is wearing some blain T-shirt and jeans.

"YO! It's been a while! I thought you wouldn't come!" I chuckle at his words.

"Nice to see you too Chiba. And yeah, sorry about that. I got a little carried away..." I point at Andrew-san, who has finally come after me, and raise my voice so that their drummer can hear me. "That's Drew. He's the one I brought to you as a substitute, Saku. If your up for a break, that is?"

The drummer, Saku, raises his eyebrows in surprise but smiles anyway as he looks at totally confused Andrew-san. ('These guys look waaay too much like the members of Beck* for it to be just coincidence... Well, maybe a little older than them but stiiiill... My inner fan boy is happy!')

"Let me guess, he just dragged you in here without explaining a thing?" Andrew-san blinks before nodding. Saku sighs and shakes his head.

"Really, Aka, you should stop doing that." I grin at Andrew-san's disbelieving face. 'Yup, their all in my little scheme.'

"Sorry, sorry, but you got to admit, it's fun to have small surprises every now and then, eh?" I grin mischievously as Andrew-san and the band sighs at me.

"Really now... So, I'm here to play drums, right? Let me see your music sheets quick so I know what to play." Before Andrew-san can go up to Saku, I raise my hand to stop him.

"Actually, I have a few songs I want you guys to play... And I want to sing some myself too, if you don't mind." I fight hard not to turn scarlet from utter embarrassment. I decided that I wanted to do this, but really... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK THIS WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?!

'Damn, how does Ren or Kyoko stay in their character at moments like this?!'

Everyone is staring at me in annoyance/surprise/shock, before confusingly (thought a little amusedly) agreeing. "So, what are we going to play, boss?"

 **~O~**

"What are you up to?" Andrew-san finally questions me with a raised eyebrow. We are at the side at the moment, as the band wants to inform their audience before we step up.

NOW, I blush and scratch my cheek slightly as I stutter to answer. "W-well, A-Aka-I mean, I wanted you to play here, to remain you what it feels like to play for a smaller audience, and well... " I sigh and let my eyes roam.

"... I love music. But, so does Aka. There's many scenes in the movie where he can be seem playing a guitar or singing, and it's not hard to see he has passion for it... PLUUUUS, I REEAAALLY want to performance with you, AT LEAST ONCE, and I won't get a chance like this again so I'm not letting it go."

I glance at the older man when he chuckles. "I see. And why this particular song?"

"Well, let's say that I like to think about it as _**Ryo's**_ theme song." I smirk at him, receiving another low laugh from the legend standing next to me.

"OKAY EVERYONE, GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR GUESTS, DREW AND AKA!"

"That's our cue, _boss_ " I huff as we fall back into our characters.

"I can hear that myself, _Drew_."

We are welcomed by applauses as we step to the stage. I take the mic from Chiba and I nod to him and to the band's second singer, Koyuki, as they and Saku jump off the stage. I give a high five to the guy who goes up to the piano, but I don't bother to remember the his name. I glance at Andrew-san. He nods to me and I give him a thumps up, before speaking into the microphone.

"Hi everyone, I'm Aka, and my friend over there is Drew. The song we are going to play, is kind of personal to me, but I hope you enjoy it." I nod to show that I'm ready.

As the music starts, I let Aka slide back to the background as I take the lead.

 _"Oh if you could see me now..._

 _(Oh if you could see me now...)_

 _It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day,_ _The roses came, but they took you away,_

 _Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm"_

I feel my fingers curling around my silver clover, it's small frame feeling so heavy against my chest.

 _"Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone,_ _And I'll never get to show you these songs,_

 _Dad you should see the tours that I'm on,_ _I see you standing there next to mom,_

 _Both singing along, yeah arm in arm,_ _And then there are the days when I'm losing my faith,_

 _Because the man wasn't good, HE WAS GREAT!_

 _HE'D Say, 'Music was the home for your pain' and explain, I was young, he would say;_

 _'Take that rage, put it on a page, Take that page to the stage,_ _Blow the roof of the place!'"_

I smile bitterly as an image of Daichi smiling proudly plays in my head.

 _"I'm tryna make you proud,_ _Do everything you did_

 _I hope you're up there with the God, saying 'THAT'S MY KID!'"_

I chuckle inwardly at the image that pops up in my head. 'Oh how easily I can see Haruka doing that... She would be rubbing it to everyone's faces until they got enough and Daichi would have to stop her from driving everyone up the walls...'

 _"I STILL LOOK FOR YOUR FACE IN THE CROWD,_

 _Oh if you could see me now..._

 _(Oh if you could see me now...)_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_

 _Oh if you could see me now..._

 _(Oh if you could see me now...)_

 _If you could see me now, would you recognise me,_ _Would you pat me on back or would you criticize me?_

 _Would you follow every line on my tear stained face,_ _Put your hand on a heart that was cold as the day you were taken away,_

 _I know it's been awhile, but I could see clear as day,_ _Right now, I wish I could hear you say;_

 _I drink too much, and I smoke too much ductch._ _But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_

My eyes widen as my eyes caught a figure of a very familiar looking silver haired psychic.

'Well, well, what a wonderful surprise...' I feel a grin forming onto my lips as I lock gazes with Reino. He is just staring at me, looking a little like he was in a trance, but his gaze is still sharp as razor, cutting into me. I feel the 'Roy' side of me roaring in rage the longer I look at him; the little bastard really riled me up when I read through the manga.

From the way his eyes widen, he can see/hear everything that's going on in my... Head? Gah, whatever, I'm not going to that side.

 _You used to say I won't know a wind until it crossed me,_ _Like I won't know real love 'til I've loved and lost it._

 _So if you lost a sister, someone's lost a mom._ _And if you lost a dad then someone's lost a son._

 _And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out._ _So if you get a second to look down on me now,_

 _Mom, Dad, I'm just missing you now."_

I feel my eyes getting misty, so I bull Aka's mask back on, and let my body go with the flow. In the back of my head, I can see old and new memories rising up and falling back.

'There's that one time Mom wanted to let Dad sleep a little longer, and she went down to kitchen to make breakfast, but in the end she failed horrifyingly and the fire department forbidden her from using microwave or oven again..'

I chuckle at the memory, I have no idea how she did it, but thankfully she learned not to go down into the kitchen.

'Oh! And then there's that time Dad wanted to look cool by getting my ball from a tree, but only ending stuck up there himself, because he was too scared to come down... Mom laughed for straight fifteen minutes!'

I let the emotion colour my voice as I sing the last verse.

 ** _"Oh if you could see me now..."_**

For a moment, it's dead quiet. Then everyone applauses, and I give them a bow. I feel Reino's eyes drilling into my skull, and I try not to look too much at him. Their guitarist, Ryusuke comes up to me. With a lazy grin on his face. But his eyes are gleaming like an excited dog's.

"Hey, you're in no hurry right? Come on, I don't think Koyuki, Chiba or Saku mind if you are up for a little longer."

I look at Andrew-san who shrugs, not minding at all. Glancing at their singers Chiba and Koyuki for confirmation, and I get thumps up from both, though Chiba is a liiittle grumpy that he has to share the stage with me. I check the rest of their band, Saku and their bassist Taira, who both nod, so I grin at Ryusuke.

"Eh, why not." And that's how I ended up having a full concert with my idol and favourite anime band... Huh, a strange life this is, ain't it?

'Now, if I could get on the same stage with Nana and Black Stones, that would be greeeaaaat...' I think inwardly as we start a duet between me and Chiba, Reino forgotten to me.

 **~O~**

 **Third POV, somewhere in Kyoto...**

It was such a sunny day that it could bring smile on anyone's lips. Birds were singing and there was hardly any clouds on the sky.

However, regardless to all this, one figure hunched by a forest stream. Her raven black hair fluttered slightly thanks to the small breeze going by. She stared at the river with miserable golden brown eyes, as she held a blue stone firmly in her grasps.

"Demon-san... Can you hear me..?" Kyoko whispered quietly, oh so quietly, that she herself barley heard it.

She had had a long week at the Fuwa in, and she had almost broke a tea set today. She had only gotten 86 mark from her last math test, which stressed her. And the girls in her class had been picking on her even more for some reason, probably since they heard that Shotaro wanted to leave to Tokyo and become a singer.

She had some free time, so she went to the only place she welt comfortable at.

She thought about Corn, and how she missed her friend. Somewhere those thoughts proceeded to the red haired boy that sometimes came into her dreams. The boy usually just told her 'how amazing she was!' and tried to convince her to make friends and so on. Sometimes he just sat with her, other times he sang or played with her.

However, the last time she saw him, she was nine (and the boy was somewhere around eleven, maybe? It was hard to tell with his sharp green eyes. They just looked so... Old.) It has been five years, and Kyoko has finally started to believe that the boy was just her imitation.

'No... He was too real to be an imitation.' Kyoko smiles and lifts her blue stone against the sun light, making it turn into pink.

"... It has been a long time, I hope you are well... Do you think that, the next time we see each others, you could tell me our name?" She hums, and the wind carries out her words.

 **~O~**

 **Back to Ryo's POV in Tokyo...**

"Geez, I was think that we would never leave! That Chiba guy just kept going on and on...Where the hell do you find these people, kid?" I laugh and shrug at the older man's question, not minding that he called me a kid. (Oh, the ironyyyy...)

"Eh, It's more like they find me an-A-A-AAAAUCHOOOOOO!" I swear that Andrew jumps at least a feet into the air when I sneezed out of blue. He blinks before raising an amused eyebrow.

"Bless you?" I nod my thanks as he offers me a tissue. "Hey, Ry- I mean, Aka.. Have you ever thought if you are going to stay as a movie actor?"

I raise and eyebrow but I answer... Even if I'm not very sure of it. "I... I guess. I never really thought about it. I DID consider becoming a theatre actor, but well... Life is a strange thing. Besides, there aren't many theatres I'm interested to work with."

"What about if Akiko offered you a role in her musicals? You said that music was you second passion; and if you ask me, you aren't too bad." My eyes widen.

"That's... You probably have NO IDEA how big that complicate is, but thank you anyway. I was planning on to ask her about her theatre... And maybe, JUST MAYBE, I ask her if she minds working with me a little longer." He nods, but there is that knowing smile playing on his lips again... Frustrating.

Andrew-san and I are walking towards the filming location, so that we could change back to our normal clothes and go home. Honestly, as fun as the day has been, I can't wait to drop the act and go back home. Rin and Ran should be home by now... Unless they got detention for some prank again...

'I reeeaaally don't want to deal with another one so soon... That last wig catastrophe was more than enough for a good while...' I shiver at the thought...(Twins made up a game, which included magic tricks, gymnastic, an army of bored twelve years old kids and vice-headmaster's wig... I think it become some kind of legend in their school...)

"Hey, Andrew-san, ("Drop the -San already!") what do you think of the _'Painted streets'_?" I ask to continue where we left of. We have been talking about our little adventure, and we were steadily moving towards the real topic. The musician hums thoughtfully and puts his hands inside his jean's pockets.

"... Well, I think it's a great idea. The movie doesn't only talk about love and relationship, in fact, it's just one of the many topics really." Andrew-san states as he looks at the distance.

" _Painted streets_ talks about family problems, criminality, justice, revenge, the privileges we all have but are unaware of, and so much more. And yet, with all the serious subjects the film handles, it also has humoured and thriller kind of adventurous style."

"Let's take the Red Crow for an example. It's a yakuza gang, that is close knotted like a family. While they do handle drugs and that kind of stuff, they are still shown in a much better light than the rest of the gangs in the story. They are shown as the 'Lighter side' or 'Misunderstood side' of Yakuza, as most of the gang members are retired soldiers, former members of police, bodyguards, ect. People who in general have a little too rough nature for the civilians to handle and who have hard time blending in with the rest of the population.

For example, while Takao isn't seen to use much direct violence, he doesn't hesitate to kill or use people. He loves power and uses 'cheap tricks'. Takao uses Red Crow's name as a profit to himself as he offers his services as a lawyer to the lawless. The Red Crow is nothing more than a mare method to earn money for him.

When their leader, or Aka's father, dies, his costumers start to come to him less and less, and as Aka starts to slowly gain the control over the streets and starts to protect the civilians, who have been in the middle of the gang wars and all that for far too long. Takao doesn't approve Aka's way of leading the gang as it's bad for his business, so he gets rib off him." I watch in amusement as Andrew-san starts to tear into the plot and I listen him with great interest.

"Now, for the main characters. While you and Tsuruga-san have done great work, my own personal favorite is Nanami's Midori.

Midori is a smart, bashful but creative. But also _a full-blooded civilian_. She is graving for adventures, and she doesn't feel satisfied with the life her parents are offering her. Don't get me wrong, I don't think she is ungrateful, heavens no, but she doesn't feel comfortable either. She wants to travel the world, be young and enjoy and see what _a life_ , has to offer her." I chuckle as I think about how Nanami would beam if she heard that. She really likes her role as Midori, and she told me once that Midori was her new favourite role.

"And that's what Aka is offering to her, when he stumbles into her life with the grace of a drunken elf. Midori is just so awed by him, as she has never met anyone quite like him. She isn't afraid of him, wary yes, but not afraid. Which is very new to Aka. She doesn't let him boss her around, and treats him as her equal. As she grows closer to the boy, she starts to stress less and she smiles more as the movie proceeds. And without realising it, she opens a new door for Aka.

Midori's biggest fault is that she _thinks_ too much. She makes simple things too complicate, and she doesn't have much self-confidence.

When she finally finds out the truth about him, she isn't really surprised. But she is disappointed that it took him so long to actually open up to her. Yet, she is loyal, and stands strong against Aka's enemies."

Andrew-san has a warm grin over his face as he glances down on me, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Which is where we get to the main hero himself." He glances at me teasingly, taking in my little wishful expression.

"Akira Kazamatsu, also known as Aka. Sixteen years old Yakuza boss, who has been home schooled his whole life, and has a record as a hitman. He feels affection to his mother, but he only respects his father as his superior. When he is given the position of the boss, he could easily leave, but instead, he stays, showing that he does care about the Red Crow, and it's members. He also cares about others, as he is the first generation to be willing to protect the civilians.

He is mischievous, maybe even a little sadistic. Hot headed but he can keep his temper under control. He is a little like a soldier, he has already seen so much, that there is very little that can frighten him. He also bears many grudges, and for a long time. He hardly admits it if he is wrong, but he does know how to apologise. His biggest fault is probably that he is so confident about his own power.

When he meets Midori, he begins to learn that there are many open doors for him, that he wasn't even aware of. He learns that he doens't have to be in charge, and that even he has a change to live on the other side of the curtain."

I stop and stare at my idol in awe...

"I couldn't put it into better words myself." I finally agree with a laugh. "Man, you got all that together in one day? Geez, get out more old man!"

Andrew-san laughs too as he ruffles my hair a little roughly. "Heh, maybe I should." We talk about the theme song, throwing ideas and testing things on a rhetorical level. By the time we get back and change to our own clothes, everyone is already done for the day. I wave good bye to Anrew-san as he goes up to Director Izumi to talk about our results.

"Well, well, you look happy." I chuckle as I turn to greet Yashiro and Ren.

"Well I am. I got to hang out with my idol for a WHOLE DAYYYY! Plus! I gave him a hand with his work, so I would be damned if I wasn't happy!"

I note that Ren pouts a little, like he was...

I smirk and I can just feel the cat ears and whiskers popping on to me.

"Ooooh~? Is someone jealous?" Ren turns stiff, and my smirk grows as Yashiro gets an evilly smug look on his face.

"Oooh, you have no idea~ He has been suck a handful today! I was ready to call you at the lunch break so you could speak some damn sense into him so he would eat!" I'm enjoying waaayy too much of the horror spreading on Ren's face~

"Hooooo~? What else, what else?" Yashiro and I must look like cat's with catnip a the moment, if Ren's face is to be believed.

"Oh! And he has been glancing at your normal spot the whole day! Honestly, I was starting to think he was looking for your spirit or something!"

"Y-Yashiro... I think that's eno-" Ren tries to cut in, but really, there is no stopping us now.

"Why, Ren, I didn't know you would miss me!" I dramatically comment, and Yashiro get more fired up.

"Honestly, he has been basing so much! It's miracle that the floor doesn't have any marks!"

"OKAY, I GET IT, I GET IT! WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY?!" Yashiro and I burst to laughing fit as Ren finally explodes, face red and hands over his eyes. To make it better, the filming crew jumps at Ren's shout and all heads whip towards us, and I can feel the embarrassment radiating from Ren.

"Oh Ren, did you never know that the honour of every brother is to be a little shit to their older siblings?" I crackle while high fiving Yashiro as we start to walk towards Ren's car.

"Oh, but Ryo, I believe it's more of a DUTY, than a honour, really." Yashiro dramatically declares. 'I just love this man!'

"Urgh... If you aren't too busy mocking me, can you give us a hint what kind of song Aka's theme will be?" I grinned at Ren's misery and let out a shitty laugh.

"If your lucky, we'll all hear it by the end of the week!"

 **~O~**

And I shit you not; Andrew-san stood proud as he presented us the full soundtrack of the movie at the end of the week.

There was Takao's theme; _One for the money*_ , which damn nearly gave me a heart attack when it came right after Midori's theme, (which Nanami will play herself in the movie), I believe it's called _To My Parents*_. Then there were some original acoustic guitar songs by me, (Izumi told me to improvise when we shooting those scenes; so I did. They apparently want to keep them. Fine by me.) And finally, the one song we have all been waiting for...

Aka's theme.

When the song starts to play, I kind of... Freeze. Or more likely break. (IT BLOW MY MIND OKAY?!) It is just... So... Mesmerizing. Sorrowful, yet captivating. There is no fancy instruments, no hard punk rock on the background, no screaming or anything like that.

Just Andrew-san's deep, masculine voice and a bass. The tempo was pretty fast, but not so that it sounded quite like rock. It wasn't just jamming either but... Something from the middle. Andrew-san was drumming and snapping his fingers as he played, giving it a nice rhythm.

I was slightly startled when I realised that my foot was tapping along.

 _"Dear mister reaper, have heard of my name?_

 _You must be curious by now, what kind of man, makes children laugh, and grown men cry?_

 _I know, I'm not an angel, quite far from one I'd say,_

 _But I think I'm not a bad man, anyway..._

 _Dear mister reaper, you have seen so much hate and rage, I think you understand the best, why I feel no remorse for my...sins._

 _I fear, no death, no life. But people in general, can make me feel quite uncomfortable at times..._

 _I have seen mothers weep for their kids, faced men in the drink of insanity. If you ask me about death, I see no harm. But you ask about humanity?_

 _I don't know a thing, to me they are a riddle, never to be understood.._

 _Dear mister reaper, you are not an evil creature, and I know as much. But I don't feel very lucky to see you, either way..._

 _I saw no value to my life, for it wasn't mine to begin with. Then as you were ready to bring your scythe down to my throat, I saw an angel..._

 _She covered me under her wings, promised to protect, promised to keep, and I found myself lost in her eyyyyeees..._

 _Her laugh is like a bell, and I shall wear it with pride. For once in my life, I am free to own a life..._

 _Dear mister reaper, I know we shall meet again, but now is not that day._

 _So let me say my farewell, as I hold the hand, of an angel, who knows... My name."_

"Ryo? Are you fine?" I just nod Ren places his hand to my shoulder. I stand quiet as we listen the rest of the soundtrack, and when it finally ends, I go up to Andrew-san, and give him the biggest damn hug ever.

"Um... Ryo-kun?" Andrew Izumi sure is damn confused at the moment, and I guess he has a right to be. I'm hugging the man like he had just told me he brought my parents back to life, big smile on my face and tears in the corners of my eyes. I give a delighted laugh as I press myself against his chest; my arms circling him like snakes. Slowly and a tack uncertainly, Andrew returns the hug.

"Thank you Andrew-san. Thank you."

 **~O~**

 ***"Dear Mister Reaper" is _MY OWN SONG_ , and it's lyrics belong to me.**

 ***If you could see me now- by The Script (Long time ago, I put up one poll, where you guys could vote for Ryo's next song, and ONLY ONE PERSON VOTED, so, THANK YOU TO YOU!)**

 ***One for the money- by escape the fate**

 ***To my parents- by Anna Clendening**

 **I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I really am! But it's my last year before college, and the exams were reeeaaally pushing on me. I'm sorry, and no, HEAVENS NO! I WON'T ABOUND THIS!**

 **Also, I had been working on Aka's theme for a while, but then they just hit me like a bullet and I got this together! My muse took a long vacation, but she is back again! For now...**

 **Anyway, thank you to you all for reading, and now to the reviews!**

 **To himekuroyuki853: Thank you! I hope you have liked the anime so far! And yes, I agree, there are far too few male OC...**

 **Ryo: Thank you~**

 **To the First guest from chapter 16 (my little muse): I'm happy that you liked it! And really, YOU made my day with your idea! And I hope I answered your guestion ;)**

 **Ryo: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! *gets worried***

 **To MyLiloITAChlassasin: I am happy you think so :)**

 **Ryo: *nods***

 **To Yeniferg123: Weeeell I updated! *grins***

 **Ryo:... Oh dear god not another ooooneeee...**

 **To the latest guest from chapter 16 same as from the chap 10 ( _PEOPLE, USE NICKNAMES!_ ): *grabs you into a hug* YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU MADE ME! (Also, that's the longest review I have ever gotten! *excited*) And I promise, while my updates are ... Rather random, I WON'T ABOUND THIS. Or give it over to someone. I love this too much to let it die.**

 **Ryo: *looks at the review*... Wow... I guess you are doing something right Foxy.**


End file.
